Amando a mi enemigo (Naruhina)
by Uzumaki Karo
Summary: Una historia de poder, dinero, mentiras, odio y venganzas donde el amor prevalecera con todas sus fuerzas, acompaña a Naruto a encontrar la felicidad que le fue robada por uno de sus enemigos , luchando contra las duras dificultades para lograr el amor que esta donde menos el lo piensa: sus otros rivales .
1. Capítulo 1 La Partida

Los personajes de mi historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo me tome el atrevimiento de tomar prestados solo los nombres para recrear mi Fanfic nada más.

Hola acá les traigo mi primer Fanfic espero sea de su agrado y si no pues está bien no tiene por qué gustarle a todos saluditos ¡que lo disfruten!

Capítulo 1. La partida

Era un día común y corriente para cualquier persona de la Ciudad del viento, hacia un clima muy cálido pero nada sofocante como esos días de verano que te matan con el sol abrasante, eran las 11:00am yo estaba junto al puente de los lamentos, así le decían porque era un lugar solo casi nadie llegaba a ese lugar, era el sitio que muchas personas tristes preferían visitar para alejarse del mundo o que sufrían por algún motivo, el lugar tenía un aire de nostalgia una paz que emanaba vibras relajantes, mi mirada estaba posada en una hoja de tamaño muy grande casi del tamaño de mi mano, la cual iba rio abajo dejando marcas en el agua una ondas muy hermosas así sentía la partida de mi gran amor, así sentía comparar a mi novia con esa hoja hermosa me hacía creer que era ella yéndose lejos de mí, cuando no la logre ver más sentí de nuevo esa punzada en mi corazón esa punzada que en los últimos 4 meses había hecho sentirme el chico más triste eran 3 años que no la vería esas fueron sus palabras dijo que por tres años se iría a estudiar a un colegio situado en la ciudad de Konoha, aun recordaba esas palabras y la verdad yo ya no sabía que sentir en menos de dos semanas había perdido a mis abuelos maternos, solo los miraba cada diciembre para fechas de navidad, pero eran tan gentiles, amorosos conmigo, menos con mis padres ellos no querían a mi papa, el motivo fue: que mama se casó con mi padre el se había convertido en su enemigo el ser más odiado y despreciable, ya que les había robado el amor de su hija, Kushina una joven con el cabello más rojo que el fuego un rasgo notorio en el linaje de su familia, ella una hermosa joven de ojos verdes quien tenía un futuro prometedor quien nació en el país del fuego ella tenía un título académico intachable uno de los mejores promedios de su universidad que prometía ser una empresaria digna de representar a la familia de los renombrados Uzumaki, apellido de tan alto nivel con poderío que resonaba en todo su esplendor solo habían otros dos apellidos que se les comparaban esos eran los Uchiha poseedores de una belleza física e inteligencia sus rasgos notorios: cabello negro azabache, ojos rojos con gotas de puntos negros, hábiles para los negocios, la política y los otros eran los Hyuga blancos como la porcelana de complexión física delicada, cabello azul negro y ojos perlados pero grandes artistas, con un poder económico que influenciaba en cualquier medio, muy buenos para las artes y la diplomacia las dos familias tenían rasgos únicos pues cuidaban de sus tradiciones, una de ellas la principal el casarse entre miembros de sus respectivos linajes Uchiha con Uchiha Hyuga con Hyuga quien quebrantaba esa ley se atenía a las consecuencias con sus respectivos castigos así mismo eran los Uzumaki por eso estas tres familias eran las más fuertes, las más poderosas las que contaban con clase mucha belleza entre sus miembros eso me lo recordaba todos los días la belleza inigualable de mi madre si ella se casó con mi padre fue porque él es demasiado guapo ella le llamaba el rayo a mi que yo parecía el sol , pero a mí no me importaba mucho lo de los apellidos con familias prestigiosas Uzumaki no era mi apellido, yo tenía el apellido Namikaze así que no me importaban los Uzumaki con su poder económico tambien los otros dos que sepa quiénes eran, en mi ciudad quienes importaban eran lo Namikaze con los Haruno este último era el apellido de mi novia, los Haruno eran los dueños de una línea de hoteles 5 estrellas pero eran muy pocos a lo mucho dos o tres que eso la ubicaba como una chica de clase media a nosotros éramos de clase alta por la posición empresarial junto al dinero de los Namikaze, pero los Uzumaki eran parte del jet set así que eso no importaba me alegraba mucho porque Sakura no lo sabía así que era un punto que ella me amaba por casi iguales condiciones.

No sabía que sentir, si llorar por mis abuelos que la verdad si los quería o por mi amada sakura que me había dejado solo en este lugar que no tenía sentido sin ella, aun así me asustaba mi tranquilidad.

Ya eran las 6:00 pm ya era tarde me dirijo hacia mi casa, cuando llego mi mama me sonríe me da un trozo de pie de chocolate dice que es para los desganados esas personas sin fuerzas pero ella está así o peor que yo, la muerte de sus padres la dejo muy mal, ya que no se pudo despedir de ellos asi que murieron molestos con ella, no pudo asistir al entierro pues la familia Uzumaki no lo permitió solo pude ir yo, pero fue incomodo más el hecho que se me acerco una tal Uzumaki Karin para decirme que le parecía guapo que si nos uniéramos seria purificado el linaje Uzumaki pues mis rasgos le parecían hermosos, me sonroje pero ella no me gustaba, sus lentes la hacían ver mayor ademas de verse algo enojona, lo que si era de admirar que era una chica decidida, pero eso no ayudaba en nada más a mí no me gusto su actitud de soberbia solo por poseer el apellido Uzumaki la senti muy engreida, mi mente dejo de vagar por el mundo de los recuerdos me dispuse a seguir en lo mío, luego de meter la cuchara en el postre de mama pude sentir el sabor del chocolate con avellana, solté a llorar me recordó a el dulce pie de la abuelita Kuri, mama de mi quería madre, ella noto mi reacción y soltó a llorar me abrazo y me dijo:

-mi mamita, mi dulce mamita- Nos hundimos a llorar los dos, yo aparte aproveche el momento de debilidad que inundo mi ser y llore también a mi Sakura.

Ya eran las 7:00 am y sonó la alarma, dispuse a levantarme, tome unos bóxer con figura de nekos negros que me gustan y me metí a la ducha, cada gota de agua que resbalaba por mi cabello era una lagrima que derramaban mis ojos, era insoportable el agua al caer cerca de mis parpados, no sé si lo que dolía más eran mis ojos al sentir el agua fría en mis hinchados parpados o mi corazón estrujado por la muerte y partida de mi amor, luego de bañarme, ya repuesto del baño refrescante y a la vez adolorido por mis ojos, tome unas gotas oftalmológicas y me coloque unas cuantas gotas y eso me ayudo, mis ojos eran nuevamente azules con blanco, ya no rojos, salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras, el olor a jugo de naranja y café, eran típicos en nuestro hogar, mi madre todas las mañanas abnegadamente sacaba jugo a unas cuantas naranjas, hacia café para mi padre y tostadas con mermelada hecha siempre por ella, un manjar, dispuse a desayunar y tocaron la puerta mi nana Chiyo una señora de tez morena con un dulce carácter se dispuso a abrir, el mensajero pregunto por Naruto Namikaze y fui inmediatamente a recibir el paquete, mi mama lo tomo y reviso y me dijo:

-Creo que mis padres ya te hicieron llegar su última voluntad.

Lo cual no esperaba, en eso mi padre un hombre alto de 1.79 rubio de ojos celestes brillantes apareció por la puerta del despacho.

-Vaya, vaya dijo: - Tus abuelos te han tomado en cuenta, ábrelo y así sabremos qué es lo que te depara el futuro.

Cuando abrí el paquete vi que me hicieron llegar unos papeles, actas notariales, propiedades, cuentas de bancos y un testamento el cual tendría valides al llegar a un notario, una carta muy presentable resaltaba en el paquete:

Querido Naruto:

Si estás leyendo esto es porque tus abuelitos ya no estamos vivos y es una pena pero todo lo que inicia debe acabar, te hemos nombrado heredero oficial de nuestros bienes cosa que te sea confirmada en la lectura del testamento, el único requisito para que todo sea tuyo es que debes renunciar al apellido Namikaze y utilizar Uzumaki porque lo que heredaras son bienes de una familia a la cual debes rendir responsabilidad financiera y por ende usar el apellido para resaltarlo convirtiéndote en el líder y la cabeza de los Uzumaki.

Sin más que decirte, morimos amándote con todo nuestro corazón y alma, mi amor

Tus abuelitos Kuri y Shoke Uzumaki.

Los ojos de mi madre se llenaron de lágrimas y los de mi padre de asombro, se dio la vuelta y la tomo en sus brazos, ella casi cae desmayada, yo me quedé perplejo no sabía que decir entonces mi ángel Chiyo se acercó me tomo de la mano y me dijo:

-Vamos tienes que alimentarte, solo porque hoy seas millonario no quiere decir que ya no necesites alimentarte. Así que desayune con el nudo más grande que jamás había sentido en la garganta y eso le quito todo sabor agradable al dulce desayuno de todas las mañanas.

En menos de 2 semanas había recibido demasiadas noticias y había vivido acontecimientos que superaban mi capacidad, un joven de 15 años que va a saber en lo que la vida lo estaba metiendo, ayer solo era un triste novio abandonado, medio pobre pero ahora soy siempre un triste novio abandonado pero millonario, esa idea me lleno de angustia, mi papa estaba muy preocupado no sabía ni que decirme, así que desayuno lo más rápido posible y junto a mi mama se encerraron en el despacho, solo escuchaba el teléfono, llanto, platicas y eso, pero mi mente no sabía que estaba pasando, solo tengo 15 años, pero se me avecina una guerra contra la jerarquía Uzumaki que ni yo sé cómo saldré de ella.

Eran las 7:00 pm mi Chiyo amada me dio de cenar una deliciosa sopa Ramen, eso fue lo más agradable que me había pasado en todo el día, luego sonó el timbre de la puerta, cuando Chiyo abrió la puerta una figura de 1.91 se asomó por la puerta era ni más ni menos que el pervertido de mi abuelo jiraiya al que cariñosamente yo llamaba Ero-sennin jajajaja no aguanto la risa cada que me recuerdo porque le puse así, después de el entro mi abuelita Tsunade una hermosa dama, Salí corriendo a abrazarlos estaba feliz de verles, era lo segundo más maravilloso que me pudo pasar, mi abuelo era un señor agradable de aspecto sonriente y jovial con una larga cabellera blanca que cuidaba como si fuera modelo de cabellos profesionales, mi abuela era una dama, con algo que no podía pasar desapercibido, su gran busto y no era para menos cada vez que me miraba y me daba un fuerte abrazo ella me hundía la cara en su busto, muchas veces casi me escape a ahogar pero no se lo dije pues me daba pena, cuando entraron mi abuelo suspiro fuertemente y dijo:

-¡Minato! ¿Dónde está el jefe de esta casa que no sale a recibir a su padre?

Unos pasos fuertes se escucharon desde el despacho, mi padre como un pequeñín de 5 años salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos a abrazar a su amado padre.

-¡tanto tiempo papa! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Te extrañe mucho- sollozo al mismo instante que su mirada se clavó en la dama rubia que estaba detrás de su padre.

¿Mama? ¡Mamaaaaaaaa! – Grito mi padre- como es posible no me dijo nada mi papa que venias, te amo mi ma- y la abrazo tan fuerte que mi abuela solo pudo pegar un gemido de dolor por la falta de aire- veo que estas muy sano hijo, que alegría volver a verte-

Sin más dejaron la sala y se encerraron junto a mi mama que los esperaba a platicar, entre sonrisas, chistes, platicas abordaron el tema de mi herencia, cosa que me incómodo y no quise escuchar era decisión de ellos, yo no quería lastimar a nadie tomando decisiones por mí solo, sin meditar o pensar si quiera en lastimarlos, yo no quería ese dinero podía ser el causante de que mis padres se ofendieran y sufrieran por mi culpa, quien era yo para hacerles tal desaire al apellido Namikaze, para mi ellos valían más que cualquier otro apellido así que abandone la sala, no sin antes despedirme de mi querida Chiyo, le informe que saldría con Lee para tomarnos un par de cervezas, cosa que solo podíamos hacerlo en el bar de mi tío Kakashi. Yo podía tomar bebidas alcohólicas, el me permitía hacerlo con la condición que solo fueran dos, mis padres ya lo sabían, así que no era algo ilegal pues ni manejaba y el sheriff era un buena amigo de mi papa así que todo estaba bien él ya sabía que me dejaban beber dos cervezas al día cosa que no lo hacía solo tres veces a la semana miércoles, viernes y sábado, y hoy resultaba ser día miércoles, Lee llevaría a su papa Gai y yo pues vería a mi tío kakashi el me esperaría en el bar, así que éramos un cuarteto de hombres hechos y derechos me decía a mí mismo.

Llegue a el bar El Sharingan que era propiedad de mi tío Kakashi y vi como un par de nenas muy hermosas jugaban al coqueteo hacia mí, ni corto ni perezoso les sonreí, mientras llegaban Lee y su padre me les acerque a hablarles un poco.

-Hola ¿Qué tal?

Ellas sonrieron una era cabello castaño y el otro cabello rubio, la de cabello rubio dijo:

-Hola mi nombre es Shion y ella es Sara

Luego de decirme sus nombres sonrieron y me guiñaron el ojo, yo respondí a eso:

-Mi nombre es Naruto mucho gusto

Así el coqueteo duro más de 15 minutos una de ellas se colgaba de mi brazo, la otra se bajaba el escote con discreción para que su amiga no viera pero yo sí, de tanto en tanto me daban un beso en la mejilla y así hasta que llegaron Lee y Gai.

-Disfrutando del calor de la juventud mi amigo- dijo Gai sonriendo, mientras Lee sonreía con ojos que destellaban luces.

-Ja ja Gai siempre de ocurrente solo son unas amigas.

No podía ser más incómodo así que las presente, se notaba que ellas estaban incomodas pues Gai y lee son demasiado efusivos así que una me apretó fuerte la muñeca y me aparto del grupo:

-Tu eres muy guapo, pero tus amigos son patéticos así que lo siento acá están nuestros números si quieres nos llamas y ya sabes quedamos para algo así los tres nos divertimos.

Se despidieron y se fueron, Gai y Lee emocionados por las chicas, sin saber que las habían espantado, yo discreto no mencione nada y mejor hice pedazos el papel con los números de ellas, me disgusto que les dijeran patéticos, ellos eran extraños pero buenas personas no merecían tal trato, además el coqueteo de la chica con el escote no me gusto solo me imagine el hecho de serle infiel a Sakura y perder mi virginidad con dos tipas que no se con cuantos se han divertido me causo repulsión ya que esas tácticas no son de una chica decente, así que solo suspire al pensar que mi Sakura era una chica hermosa y decente se me fue cualquier pensamiento agrio a causa de esas chicas y mejor decidí decirle a Lee y a Gai que entráramos.

El bar Sharingan era lo más parecido a una discoteca moderna en la ciudad pero aun así dejaba mucho que desear por la falta de juventud en sus clientes, el bar se llenaba de personas desde 16 años hasta los 60 así que era algo aburrido pues los adultos espiaban todo lo que los jóvenes hacían pero por falta de lugares como este era lo único rescatable.

Entro Gai con una actitud confrontativa no era nada nuevo, el disfrutaba junto a mi tío Kakashi hacer competencia y este día el trajo consigo varias ideas de competencia que mi tío seguro aceptaría solo por vencerle y verle la cara de Gai derrotado, la verdad hasta yo disfrutaba verlos divertirse de esa manera era gracioso porque cada vez que Gai perdía de castigo se imponía ejercicios muy difíciles y graciosos a la vez y como siempre lo hacía.

Se paró frente a la barra y señalo al joven de camiseta roja de botones que tenía un tono de cabello gris muy hermoso que tenía un rostro varonil y mirada muy sensual, se notaba porque las jóvenes y señoras estaba anonadadas viendo como hacia malabares con las botellas llenas de alcohol y entre fuego rojo y pólvora celeste servía los tragos en copas y vasos elegantes y glamorosos, era un placer ver como Kakashi el del Sharingan hacia deleitar a tanta mujer.

Fue una noche espectacular, salimos de camino a la casa, Gai y Lee decidieron acompañarme camino a casa porque querían hablar con mi papa, un asunto de negocios no sé de qué se trataba y no quise preguntar, mi tío nos acompañó al saber que su padre estaba en casa, también quería ver a su madre, caminábamos en pareja platicando y Lee me dijo:

-Sakura ¿te ha llamado?

-No no me ha llamado- vio mi rostro cabizbajo y no me pregunto más.

-llegamos- Dijo mi tío Kakashi y entramos a la casa

Lee le pidió permiso a su papa para acompañarme esa noche, así que se quedó a dormir en mi casa, dejamos la sala y partimos a la habitación, estábamos ordenando el cuarto cuando Nana Chiyo toco la puerta y me dijo:

-Naruto mi niño bello, tienes una llamada

Mi corazón salto de su lugar sentí el estómago revuelto y corrí al teléfono, mi corazón pedía a gritos fuera ella y conteste:

-Alo, ¿si diga habla Naruto?

-Hola…. Hola… No escucho nada Holaaa- y se cortó la llamada, sentí como mi estómago quedaba peor de cómo lo tenía cuando comí curry en casa de Lee, no podía soportar la desesperación tire el teléfono enojado y a la vez desesperado, Lee se paró y me dio un bofetón:

-¡Cálmate! ¡Naruto!

Sentí morir, era la voz de ella y no habíamos podido hablar, era mi Sakura y no me escucho, mi niña de cabello rosa ¿porqueeee? Y caí llorando, Lee se me acerco y dijo:

-¿No te parece que estas exagerando?

Fue como un balde frio, el quien se la pasaba haciendo cosas locas, exagerando ademanes y gestos me decía eso a mí, ¿es en serio?

-Ya volverá a llamar no te preocupes, si ella te ama lo hará….

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 2 Una Gran responsabilidad

Capítulo 2 Una Gran responsabilidad

Ya pasaron dos meses y no he recibido llamada de Sakura-chan, no sé qué ha pasado pero tengo esperanza que el colegio es tan bueno, que ella apenas puede dedicarse tiempo a si misma de lo tan ocupadas que son las faenas.

Lee ha estado llamando también preguntándome como he seguido, fuimos al bar de nuevo solo para tener una plática que me dejo frio, esas palabra de Lee me han tocado duro, pero no debo perder las esperanzas y es mejor no recordarlas me ponen de mal humor.

Son las 7:00 am estoy terminando de desayunar, el momento crucial ha llegado, mis abuelos Jiraiya, Tsunade y mis padres quieren hablar conmigo, aun no sé de qué se trata pero debo ir al despacho.

Toc, toc

- Adelante…. – responde mi padre.

-Siéntate Naruto te explicaremos la situación- me dijo mi abuelo.

-Tendrás que hacerte cargo de la herencia de la familia Uzumaki- dijo mi padre.

-Así que tendremos que comenzar con el papeleo, ya no tendrás el apellido Namikaze- dijo mi madre.

-Debes ser fuerte, lo que se te viene no es fácil- con lágrimas en los ojos me lo dijo mi abuelita.

-Es lo mejor mi amor, mis padres te heredaron a ti porque me amaban pero su orgullo fue tan grande que no darían su brazo a torcer, ya que es una regla de la familia Uzumaki, todo miembro Uzumaki que se case con un miembro que no sea de la familia debe ser repudiado y expulsado, así perdiendo todo derecho a alguna posesión de los Uzumaki, quedando perdido como miembro activo y debían respetarla, así que debes cuidar de nuestro patrimonio- dijo mi madre

-¿Pero porque yo mama? ¿Por qué dime? – le dije en un tono atrevido

-Porque al casarme con tu padre perdí el derecho a heredar y automáticamente quien se convertía directamente en el heredero de línea directa eras tú, aun no te casas con nadie que no sea Uzumaki, así que puedes muy bien cuidar de lo tuyo y me lo debes, debes de cuidar de nuestro patrimonio.- me dijo mi madre con un tono exaltado.

-Mi apellido solo es un nombre lo que importa es que no dejaras de ser mi hijo- dijo mi padre

Mi padre me abrazo fuertemente, yo estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que me estaban diciendo, me estaban encomendando ser el líder de los Uzumaki, ser la cabeza de una organización tan rígida y con reglas estrictas para ser un miembro ejemplar, mi estómago quería jugarme una mala pasada, casi arrojo el cereal que me acabo de tragar en el desayuno, siento como un aire helado baja por mi espalda, mis pensamientos vuelan como palomas asustadas, mi interior solo dice:

¿Por qué? Tanto que trabaje para ser un digno heredero del apellido Namikaze, como me esforcé por hacer bien cada cosa que implicara algo de los negocios de los Namikaze, como me hinchaba el pecho de orgullo al escuchar como elogiaban a mi familia y nuestro apellido, somos el orgullo de la ciudad del viento, tanto llanto derramado por tantos problemas superados, el más duro el del accidente de uno de nuestros trabajadores que perdió la vida, cuando enferme por tanto trabajo duro mis padres sufrieron pensando lo peor, aprendí todo el oficio ya que la vida en la ciudad de el viento no tenía un gran catálogo de actividades porque somos pocos habitantes, eran pocos los negocios que habían y poco el trabajo a desempeñar, el de la empresa nuestra consistía en suplir y exportar artículos de consumo alimenticio para otros países y ciudades, así que no me fue difícil tomar la decisión de apoyar a mi familia y encargarme de aprender de los negocios familiares así que me dedique a estudiar y a trabajar al mismo tiempo, pero hoy de golpe tenía que aceptar que todo ese trabajo quedaba reducido a la nada, mi realidad era que tendría que cambiar mi identidad ya no sería Namikaze Naruto, tendría que llamarme Uzumaki Naruto, Luego de pensar tanta cosa complicada me aleje del despacho, Salí corriendo al bar de mi tío, no quería escuchar nada, escuche a lo lejos el grito de mi madre el cual era apaciguado por la voz de mi padre diciéndole que me dejara ir, necesitaba mi espacio ya que no era fácil lo que me estaban diciendo que hiciera.

Corrí como loco hasta que para liberar mi tensión divise el bar, casi sin aliento me detuve de golpe y abrí la puerta estaba mi tío recién levantándose y cuando me vio entrar se asustó, justo estaba a punto de desayunar unos huevos revueltos y una taza de café, cuando me vio entrar se levantó y me puso las manos en los hombros.

¿Estás bien? ¿Te sucede algo? – musito en ese instante mi tío Kakashi

Si, ¡mi vida ya no me pertenece!- le dije y caí al suelo llorando de rabia y a la vez de pánico por la situación que me estaba pasando.

Luego de eso me levanto y me señalo una silla, fue a un lado de una nevera y saco unas cervezas me dio una previamente él ya la había destapado y el comenzó a tomar otra, vi cómo se llevó los platos al fregadero sin probar bocado alguno y sentí pesar pero me sentía incapaz de pensar por mí solo sin buscar de su apoyo le debía una algún día le pagaría el favor, luego regreso con la cerveza en su boca, bebiendo un sorbo grande y se sentó frente a mí.

-Por lo que veo ya te informaron de la decisión que tomaron sobre tu apellido- dijo mi tío mientras miraba perdido hacia el techo en gesto de preocupación.

-No pensé que sería tan rápido, sus razones tendrán, yo sé que la pregunta es algo estúpida pero debo hacerla, ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Me sentí aliviado porque no sabía cómo comenzar con mis lamentos y quejas sobre este tema tan delicado, a lo que yo le respondí:

-Mal me siento fatal mi vida no será la misma, debo aceptar un apellido que hasta hace menos de dos meses solo me recordaba a mis abuelos, prácticamente no tengo otra opción que aceptar esa responsabilidad, un apellido con mucho peso y además de eso cuidar de los bienes que le pertenecían por derecho a mi madre y desde el día que use el apellido Uzumaki serán míos, pero no sé dónde terminara todo mis padres no han pensado que si no me caso con una Uzumaki me quitaran todo pero bueno mientras no me case no hay problema.- le dije con el rostro caído mirando al suelo.

Mi tío tomo otro sorbo de cerveza y me miró fijamente y dijo en un tono claro y fuerte:

-Naruto, a veces las decisiones que nuestros padres toman por nosotros, no son a veces las más fáciles de acatar, mira el caso de Minato, él tuvo que aceptar estudiar una carrera de agronomía pues mis padres por ser el hermano mayor tenía que hacerse cargo de la empresa como descendiente directo, Minato se lo tomo muy mal paso tres días encerrado sin querer comer, el soñaba con ser un mimbro anbu (persona que se encarga del cuidado y seguridad personal de la autoridad suprema que son los Hokage) (Hokage: el líder de una nación tipo presidente) pero mi papa le dijo que no él era el primogénito de los Namikaze y tenía que hacerlo ya que era su obligación.- Mi tío se levantó y se sobo su hermoso cabello gris y miro hacia la calle en la ventana pequeña que tenía la puerta y me dijo: - mira yo quería ser el que se encargara de las empresas pero soy el hermano menor ni que hacerle no puedo renegar, me tocó trabajar duro y poner mi propia empresa, ya hoy que lo pienso es mejor, si fuera el administrador de las empresas Namikaze no podría tener la vida de soltero que disfruto tanto- sonrió coquetamente y un leve sonrojo le invadió las dos mejillas.- Nada que hacer mi querido Naruto debes de ser fuerte y esta demás decirte cuentas con nuestro apoyo.- termino y me dio otra cerveza, la mía me la tome sin darme cuenta hace ratos.

Eran las 11:30 am ya casi hora del almuerzo y a mi viejita Chiyo le molestaba que yo la hiciera esperar así que sin presto me despedí de mi tío, agradecido por el par de cervezas junto a sus grandes palabras de apoyo que necesitaba, me marcho a pasos agigantados, en el camino me encuentro con mi amigo Lee que me hace el recordatorio de nuestra cita habitual de la noche en el bar el sharingan le digo que si iré, pero creo que será el primer día que no les acompañare bebiendo ya que mi limite lo ingerí hoy temprano, me despido y corro nuevamente.

Entro corriendo a la estancia casi ahogándome, pero para mi sorpresa aún no está listo el almuerzo, todo se debe al relajo que impera en la cocina por mi abuela Tsunade y mi madre, sin que me noten subo a mi cuarto y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormido.

-¡hijo levántate ya! – me dice una voz dulce y suave, es mi querida Chiyo

-Ya está lista la cena, baja debes cenar no probaste almuerzo y si eres millonario pero aun necesitas alimentarte- esas palabras ya me estaban haciendo eco- si soy millonario y que aun millonario necesito dormir- le conteste y me levante inmediatamente.

Eran las 7:00 pm siempre puntuales con la cena, hoy cenaríamos un guiso especial de mi abuelita, mi papa estaba más que contento pero al verme se puso un poco triste, era evidente que le dolía saber que eran mis últimos días con ellos, pero tenía que disimularlos según él no se notaba.

-Ay mi bebe lindo, ven siéntate y come todo lo que quieras- dijo mi querida abuelita dándome un besote que me dejo marcado en la frente y nadie me dijo nada.

-Gracias la verdad si tengo mucha hambre, me pasan un poco de pan y mantequilla- les dije hambriento, todos sonreímos porque sentía que me atragantaba, mi amable padre me sirvió un poco de agua, la tome como una urgente necesidad ya que tenía atorado el pequeño trozo que arranque con fiereza al pan con mantequilla.

Así termino la velada hogareña en la cena, me repuse y fui a mudarme de ropa pues saldría como todos los días al bar, llegue y como siempre mi tío estaba dando su pequeña demostración de ser un bartender genial, seguido de eso se me acerco y me sirvió una cerveza para mi admiración y asombro me dijo:

-Tómatela, nadie tiene que saber lo de esta mañana, además eso fue más medicinal que placer- con una sonrisa asenté con la cabeza me sentía feliz, este día aparte de la gran misión de cuidar de la herencia de mis abuelos, había pasado el límite de 4 cervezas eso junto con la complicidad de ese hecho con mi tío Kakashi me sentí un hombre hecho y derecho, que inocencia la mía al pensar en eso.

Llegue como siempre puntual antes de las 11:00 pm para mi asombro una sombra me esperaba en la oscuridad, era mi abuelo, se me acerco y me dijo aún es temprano para un joven como tu ven vamos a caminar un poco necesito hablar contigo.

En la caminata me sentí algo curioso pero a la vez me sentí feliz, jamás había caminado con mi abuelo así al contrario quien lo hacía era mi padre o mi tío Kakashi así que me sentí honrado, sentía como me estaba creciendo rápidamente.

-Quería platicarte los detalles de todo- me dijo – mañana tomo el vuelo de las 9:00 am viajare a Konoha donde será tu nuevo hogar dentro de tres meses tu sabes que tienes que viajar para que la familia Uzumaki celebre la reunión donde te anuncien como su nuevo líder, así que debes de apresurarte, he leído los términos de tu herencia no menciona nada de un compromiso matrimonial donde te limiten el casarte con alguien que no sea Uzumaki, esa regla solo es para las mujeres, porque tú sabes ellas pierden el apellido al casarse en cambio tu no pasarías por eso ya que tú le darías tu nombre a tu esposa, te lo digo porque ya me comentaron que has andado triste también por tu novia que se ha ido a estudiar pero no te preocupes nada te impide casarte con ella algún día- cuando dijo eso mi corazón palpito de alegría, mi querida Sakura-chan podría ser parte de una prestigiosa familia sin ningún impedimento me sentía muy feliz, y le respondí:

-En serio, que alegría me has dado, por lo menos hay algo de bueno en todo esto, aparte que nada me impide seguir viendo a mi familia Namikaze que bien, una pregunta ¿dices que en tres meses debo partir? Y mientras tanto le dije: - ¿Qué pasara?

-Debes aprender a hablar sin ese tono campechano- me dijo con un rostro risueño

-Queee si yo hablo hermoso, ja ja ja – mas bien sabia de lo que me hablaba muchas veces los transportistas al recoger el pedido se habían burlado de mi acento campechano que bien que me avergonzaba.-

-Está bien mañana mismo iré a matricularme a una escuela de idiomas- y pegue un puñetazo a mi mano en modo de decisión.

-Entonces así quedamos mi nieto querido, iré a inspeccionar que todo esté en regla y arreglare todo para que esté listo, no quiero que tengas ningún problema, ah también quiero que me digas el colegio que dicen que te gusta de Konoha para ir a pedir información y tratare de inscribirte si no se puede lo haces cuando llegues tienes suficiente tiempo, debes estudiar mucho tu promedio es muy bueno intenta llevarlo a excelente no se sabe si estos Uzumaki te quieran ver de menos y no les daremos el gusto- me lo dijo con un rostro molesto, él no quería verme quedar mal y para mí su ayuda era un gran paso.- me sentí orgulloso no lo puedo negar entonces nos despedimos y así muy tranquilo me quede suspirando en mi cuarto hasta quedarme dormido.

Dos semanas han pasado de que mi abuelo Jiraiya se marchó, ya hizo muchos preparativos pero el especial es que ya envió mis papeles del viaje, la casa en Konoha ya está lista, mando tres boletos, el de mi Nana Chiyo que será quien me acompañara para velar que haga todo bien aparte de mi alimentación que mi madre sabe es la única que no sé cómo logra hacer que me alimente, yo lo sé pero ellos no, lo que hace que yo obedezca a mi querida Chiyo es su fragilidad como le diré que no a un ángel como ella, bueno el segundo viaje es para el nieto de mi querida Chiyo él es Sasory, quien tiene mi edad, el quedo huérfano entonces Chiyo se encarga de el desde que era un niño así que ni dudarlo él debe acompañarnos aparte yo le prometí que le daría estudios, ya el tercero y el más importante el mío así que todo está dicho en una semana sale mi vuelo hacia Konoha mi nuevo hogar.

Por fin llego el día, hoy es el día que viajo a mi nuevo hogar, me siento un poco nervioso pero sé que es por el hecho de nunca haber viajado en avión antes, jamás tuve la necesidad de dejar la ciudad, pero hoy era un hecho que no podría decir que no lo haría, mis padres nos llevaran a el aeropuerto, cierro la puerta de mi cuarto, suspiro dejo atrás tantos recuerdos, a mi mejor amigo Lee, así que no me siento muy bien, lo único que me reconforta es la más grande motivación, mi linda novia Sakura, a la cual iré a ver muy pronto, pero antes debo preparar la casa para su llegada, bueno nos vamos a el aeropuerto así que es hora de partir allá voy con muchos sueños he ilusiones.

Continuara….

Gracias por leer mi historia no sé cuántos capítulos serán pero no se preocupen que semanalmente subiré d capítulos así que no se me pongan tensos sin más nos leemos luego.


	3. Capítulo 3 El viaje

Llegue a las 3:00 pm a el aeropuerto, era la primera vez que viajaba así que mi estómago estaba muy revuelto y sentía demasiada tensión, me acompañaba Chiyo, una mujer de 55 años de un carácter muy apacible y tan amorosa que la consideraba como mi abuelita, me toco la frente y me dijo:

-¡ay hijito ese viaje te sentó de lo más mal!, cuando lleguemos te preparo un te digestivo porque has de sentir que tu estomago ya no quiere tener el desayuno dentro de él.

Más razón no podía tener mi querida Chiyo estaba tan mal que se me olvido que tenía que recoger las maletas y la mano de un joven muy amable me detuvo.

-Caballero su equipaje es por este lado.

Mi mirada era tan vacilante y borrosa, sufría por el vértigo no distinguía que era gente y que era muebles choque con cada cosa y el joven me dijo:

-¿Se siente bien caballero? ¿Gusta que le lleve a enfermería?

Me repuse y le dije:

-No gracias, solo un poco de agua si es tan amable.

Me indico con señas un sofá en el cual ni presto ni perezoso hice mi apoyo en este momento incomodo, trajo consigo unas pastillas y un vaso con agua.

-Acá tiene caballero, son unas pastillas especiales en momentos como este, tómelas y descanse un poco yo me encargo de informarles a mis superiores su condición para que le consideren y no tenga problemas.

Le di mis datos y el muy amable hizo tal cual me había dicho, ya mejor gracias a las pastillas que me dio el joven, hice el papeleo respectivo y la revisión aduanal fue un éxito, así que después de eso nos marchamos a mi nuevo hogar.

El carro que nos transportaba tenía ese olor extraño que tienen los taxis, solo se me vino a la mente imágenes de tantas veces que subí a uno con Sakura para ir al cine o acompañarla a un concierto y me sentí depresivo, tome aire luego de ese tan largo suspiro y apreté mis puños y dije en mi mente: ¿Por qué Sakura-chan tan mala era la vida de nuestra ciudad, tan malo era el colegio privado que quedaba en ella que decidiste no estudiar en él? Tantas preguntas que me hacía y siempre buscaba respuestas apoyando su decisión, no quería en lo más mínimo pensar alguna cosa que me hiciera creer que Sakura era una egoísta, aun resonaba en mi mente las palabras de mi mejor amigo de infancia Lee:

-¡Tú sabes Naruto! Tu y yo siempre hemos estado enamorados de Sakura ¿verdad? Pero fui un buen perdedor en aceptar que tú eras el ganador, acepte que ella jamás se fijaría en mí, ya que no cuento con un buen físico atractivo, tu eres rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo definido y carismático lastimosamente yo lo que poseo es solo atractivo muscular, además tu perteneces a una de las familias con más negocios de la ciudad en cambio yo, soy el hijo de Gay el físico-culturista que tiene más de una década de no ganar una competencia, dueño del gimnasio más grande nada más, aparte eres muy amigable, todo un joven sociable , pero estoy dudando que en serio sea un buen premio el que te ganaras el amor de Sakura, ya que ella sin vacilar se ha ido lejos, no sé si en serio fue por una mejor educación o abandonar esta vida que para unos es provechosa para otros es una vida monótona llena de trabajos y una vida muy rudimentaria, pues nuestra ciudad se dedica de lleno a la ganadería y agricultura pero no es poseedora de lugares tan modernos como la ciudad a donde ella se fue a estudiar, lo que más me extraña es la actitud distante que ha tomado, tiene más de 4 meses de no escribirle a nadie, nosotros los demás no importamos solo somos sus amigos y los amigos esperamos, pero tu Naruto, eres su novio ¿Qué paso? ¿Desde cuándo no escucho decirte con alegría que Sakura te escribió? ¿Desde cuándo que no hablas por teléfono con ella? Mejor dicho ¿Cuántas llamadas te ha hecho desde que llego a el colegio? No quiero alarmarte pero tres cosas pueden estar pasando:

1.- es víctima de Bullying y eso la esta sumiendo en depresión y no siente ánimos ni fuerzas de hacer nada lo cual dudo mucho recordando el carácter de Sakura

2.-ese colegio es demasiado estricto y no la deja ni respirar o

3.- sakura solo te utilizo y sin más te dejo sin importarle un pepino tus sentimientos

Esas palabras aun retumbaban en mi pecho con dolor pero siempre tenía una salida a ese pánico que se apoderaba de mí, ¡ella no es capaz de hacer eso! Que va a saber Lee de amor si no tiene novia, en el amor debe haber confianza y eso es lo que yo le doy a ella amor y confianza.

Mientras navego por el campo de batalla de pensamientos negativos y positivos, el automóvil llega a su lugar de destino, una casa muy grande, es una mansión muy hermosa de esas que miras en las películas de amor, mi asombro se acrecienta al mirar el lago que adorna la parte trasera de la casa.

-¡mi niño!- Balbucea chiyo – ¡esto es un paraíso! – Lo dice al mismo tiempo que abre la boca y reacciona colocándose las manos a la boca

-Si mi querida nana este es un lugar hermoso, será un lugar donde traeré al amor de mi vida y seremos felices, si ella ya no quiere regresar a la ciudad de el viento está bien nos quedaremos acá en Konoha.- Chiyo me lanza una mirada de sorpresa no esperaba mis palabras.

Soy un manojo de nervios estoy tan cerca de Sakura que me vuelvo loco y se me vienen ideas estúpidas a la mente- ¿si voy a donde ella? – sacudo mi cabeza y me digo a mi mismo: No seas tonto debes primero dejar que ella termine en paz su año escolar y veremos que depara el destino a nuestra relación, no quiero importunarla.-

Entramos a la estancia y Chiyo sale volando hacia la cocina como una ave llegando a su nido, Sasory toma mi equipaje y lo sube al cuarto que se ha destinado para mí, según dijo mi abuelo Hiraiya es el más acogedor, con una vista hermosa y que es el indicado para el rey de la casa, por lo cual al recordarlo no puedo dejar de sonreír; porque él nunca dejara de consentirme cosa que mi padre Minato dice que no hizo con él, menudos celos genera esas actitudes de mi abuelo hacia mi padre.

Tomo asiento aun no me siento preparado para subir estoy muy débil pues no he probado alimento alguno, pero en menos de 10 minutos una joven muy simpática con un aire caribeño se acerca y me dice:

-Señorito Naruto, mi nombre es Fuu, yo seré una de las que estará a su servicio, como empleada doméstica de esta casa, cualquier cosa me toca la campanilla o el timbre y yo vengo inmediatamente.- Coloco una bandeja en una mesita al costado del sofá en el que me encontraba sentado, para mi sorpresa venía con manjares en porciones pequeñas y una tetera, yo quería algo más delicioso a mi gusto pero bueno me conformo y me dejo una taza de té, yo sabía que esa pinta era algo medicinal pero no dude en tomarlo – señorito si gusta puede pasar a descansar y tomar una siesta, la cena estará servida a las 6:00pm.

Hago caso inmediato la verdad es muy buena la idea descansar para comer algo delicioso más tarde 3 ya que mi estómago lo exige.

Mi celular suena y créanme que jamás sentí tal pesadez ese viaje me dejo molido

-Buenas tardes Naruto – respondo al otro lado una voz muy familiar me alegra la noche – Mi bebe ¿estas allí? ¿Llegaste con bien? – su tono es de lo más preocupado pero la tranquilizo diciéndole – Si mama ya vine, estoy bien, ya listo para darme un duchazo y cenar- diciéndole eso ella se siente mejor se despide y cuelga, las mamas son unas joyas y cuando se preocupan pueden llegar a ser muy difíciles de persuadir de que lo que está sucediendo no es nada malo pero mi mama Kushina es la mejor madre del mundo junto a mi padre han trabajo duro y no me quejo pero ella pudo tener una vida privilegiada pues sus padres son los que me heredaron estas propiedades pero ella prefirió trabajar duro junto a mi padre y son unos empresarios exitosos estoy orgullosos de ellos.

La escaleras son una fila larga de peldaños que siento no tienen fin pero después de una agobiante marcha he llegado y me dispongo a ir a el comedor cuando me encuentro con mi adorada Chiyo.

-Hola mi niño, ¿descanso? – Y me mira con ojos de una abnegada y dulce criatura a la cual el amor le sale por los poros y le respondo con un abrazo- Claro mi nana linda, tu niño es fuerte y gracias a tus cuidos me siento mejor, gracias ese te me salvo la noche- me sonríe y me dice- bueno ya estamos acá te esperan muchas cosas, ¿Cómo te sientes?- me mira con dudas e incertidumbre.

-Estoy bien tengo mucho que hacer, no sabes cómo me preocupa Sakura ¿qué le estarán haciendo? ¿Por qué no la dejan escribir o llamar? Pero ya llegare, yo tengo que estar fuerte y positivo para darle todo mi apoyo a Sakura-chan, ella no merece que piense cosas negativas ya suficiente mi cabeza ha escuchado una y otra vez lo que Lee me dijo- ella miro hacia la ventana- me dijo:

-Naruto corazón mío te he preparado una sopa de pollo con vegetales para que te reanime- la miro con cara de decepción y le digo- Pero Chiyo amada yo quería Ramen, necesito sentirme bien para estar positivo, Sakura no merece a un débil si no a alguien fuerte y eso solo un buen Ramen me lo hará sentir hoy.

Chiyo mostro una cara triste al escuchar mis palabras, tanto que sentí que el ambiente se tornó oscuro y triste, algo a lo que chiyo me tenía acostumbrado cuando hablaba de lo mal que se portaba muchas veces Sasory su nieto, no quise preguntar el que la puso tan triste de mi comentario así que mejor cambie de tema.

-Nanita bella llama a Sasory vamos a cenar tu deliciosa sopa con vegetales.- ella asintió y me tomo de la mano su expresión seguía igual pero cuando aparece Sasory todo sucio cambia su estado-

-¡Sasoryyyy! ¿Qué estás haciendo con esas fachas? – el sonrió y le dijo- atrape el almuerzo de mañana y mostro un par de liebres- lo cual me causo repulsión pero esas comidas era las que ellos gustaban yo no era quien para arruinar el rato así que cambie de tema y me dirijo a Sasory.-

-Gracias Sasory, hoy vete a bañar y acompáñanos antes que las delicias que mi nana nos ha preparado se enfríen- el hizo un gesto de aprobación y se dispuso a prepararse. Chiyo me tomo de la mano y me condujo al comedor.

La cena era como me lo esperaba, una sopa muy al estilo de nana Chiyo llena de vegetales que según ella fortificaban hasta el alma, no importa lo menos que quiero es causar más problemas discutiendo porque nana decidió cocinar eso, mientras tanto Sasory se une al festín, miro el rostro de alegría a diferencia mía el disfruta degustando comiendo la sopa con placer y una rapidez que asusta en menos de 3 minuto, él ha terminado pero noto que él es lo que se le llama un nieto inteligente espera a que pase un tiempo prudencial y le agradece a nana por la cena, se despide de mí y se retira, yo comí hasta donde soporto mi estómago lo que no era más que medio tazón, luego me despedí sin tanta demora y no espere a que la nana me sirviera postre no soportaba las ganas de vomitar me sentía lleno.

Entro a mi recamara, son las 9:00 pm y mi mente como ruleta daba vueltas a pensamientos más que negativos eran de mal agüero, no dejaba de pensar lo que Lee me había dicho en la plática más seria que jamás tuvimos, eso junto al hecho de que tenía razón, Sakura no había intentado buscarme, lo peor que cometí el error de llamar a mama y preguntarle cómo estaba todo aprovechando le había preguntado si Sakura había llamado y el silencio fue un aviso negativo de tal acción, no dije más y cambien de tema. Eso me tenía de muy mal apetito por eso es que la cena me había llegado como peso plomo al estómago por eso no era capaz de tomar alimento como lo haría normalmente. No me importa en lo absoluto que es tan temprano y estoy en cama, pero me molesta pensar que Sakura no se toma ni siquiera la molestia de mandarme un mensaje a el buzón de mi e-mail o un mensaje al Facebook, no importa no quiero pensar nada le daré el beneficio de la duda, debo de descansar mañana viene mi abuelo y debemos hacer muchas cosas aparte de que me tengo que poner al día con todo lo legal y debo ir al notario para cambiarme el apellido de una vez por todas y tomar posesión de mis bienes de la herencia, el sueño invade mi cuerpo es mejor dormir.

Son las 6:30 pero ni me quiero mover el quedarme pensando estupideces hizo que me desvelara, la querida Chiyo entra y va a mi cuarto a moverme las cortinas.

-Que cansado me siento nanita- le digo y solo medio me doy la vuelta siento que esa luz es una espada que traspasa hasta mis huesos, molesta mi vista y siento que no miro con exactitud, mi vista es borrosa pero intento no abrir mucho los ojos.

-Como no vas a estar cansado si ayer hiciste un largo viaje, fue la primera vez que viajaste en avión además, enfermaste te pusiste débil yo sentí que en cualquier momento arrojarías el desayuno, estabas demasiado pálido, aunque esta casa sea tan grande no quiere decir que no note que te dormiste pasada las 12- la cara de mi nana cambia drásticamente y se torna triste y muy angustiada.

-Perdón por ser tan cobarde y no saber cómo ayudarte para que no sufras- se dio la vuelta para que yo no viera que se le salieron unas lágrimas, pero de repente respiro profundo y unas fuerzas la inundaron y me miro con un rostro alegre bien sabía yo que estaba fingiendo y me dijo:

-Ya es hora levántate, arréglate y baja a desayunar no es bueno que estés mucho tiempo sin alimento mira todo lo que has pasado el día de ayer, es cierto hoy eres millonario pero eso no te redime que aun necesitas alimentarte.

Al escucharla me levanto inmediatamente, lo que acaba de pasar me deja más deprimido de lo que ya estaba esta situación junto a la plática con Lee y al rostro triste de el día de ayer de la nana me asustaba mucho, algo sabia la nana que no me quería decir, que sabrá ella que le hace sentir pena y tristeza a la vez, no pensare nada mas mejor medare una ducha de agua caliente que lo que hará es relajarme, busco el traje más elegante que tengo, mi abuelo me dijo que llegaría mi asesor de imagen uno de estos días y me ayudaría a tener un closet lleno de ropa más acorde a lo que un joven Uzumaki debe poseer, me cambio y bajo a desayunar, la nana Chiyo preparo un desayuno fittness dice ella, unos sándwich de pan integral, avena y jugo de naranja, extraño tanto los desayunos cálidos de mi casa con sabor a infarto anunciado, que triste me siento.

Llega mi abuelo por mí, vamos a pasos agigantados él quiere que ya preste atención a todo y me ponga en marcha a aprender todo lo que necesito, no quiere que tenga que sufrir vergüenzas de parte de tipos que ni me conocen, según él dice que me querrán devorar como los leones a un jabalí, ese ejemplo me llena de tensión, así que debo poner todo de mi parte, le doy la razón no quiero ser el hazme reír de nadie, mucho menos un tajo de riquillos que no saben que es sufrir trabajo duro.

Llegamos donde el Notario, me lee el testamento, mis propiedades ya son mías legalmente, autentica mi nuevo apellido así que legalmente soy UZUMAKI NARUTO, el nuevo líder de la FAMILIA UZUMAKI.

Continuara….

Hola quería saludarlos he subido tres capítulos en menos de dos días espero estar subiendo de dos a tres semanales si puedo más pero no les prometo mucho, quiero recordarles que el Fanfic es Naruhina pero tendrá también Sasusaku así que paciencia y a disfrutar espero les guste que están hecho con mucho amor y admiración a mi querido par Naruhina.


	4. Capítulo 4- Mentiras

Ya paso un mes desde que llegue, los bienes que herede ya están en regla, ya adelante todo concerniente a mis estudios estoy recibiendo clases de idiomas, muy pronto hare una visita de inspección al colegio donde pienso estudiar, debo cerciorarme que me va a gustar, algunos de mis tutores me han comentado la clase de colegio que es, tres de ellos trabajaron allí y dicen que es un colegio muy estricto en cuanto a disciplina, muy buenas instalaciones, un equipo de maestros muy calificados y un director que es muy recto a la vez un ejemplo a seguir, yo en mi angustia les pregunte como era el trato hacia el alumno, su familia y vida personal, la respuesta me lleno de dudas al respecto, me dijeron que el colegio trata de educar a sus alumnos con valores, basándose en respeto, confianza y mucho apoyo, a eso le añadieron que el colegio no se entromete en la vida personal del alumno fuera del colegio, pregunte si dejan recibir correspondencia, visitas y llamadas telefónicas, les pregunte de todo, la respuesta me dejo más intrigado: El alumno que está internado puede recibir correspondía, visitas de sus familiares si está castigado para saber qué es lo que hizo mal el alumno, cuenta con psicólogos y psiquiatras para controlar el carácter de algunos alumnos que son rebeldes, cuando me dijo eso uno de los tutores yo le pregunte inmediatamente era la última razón por la cual deduje Sakura no estaba siendo honesta conmigo.

-Profesor, ¿existe el maltrato de compañeros a compañeros en el colegio? , ¿Han sabido de alumnos que tengan problemas de ser unos patanes?

-No, ellos tienen un reglamento muy estricto que no permite esa clase de abusos entre compañeros, todo alumno que se atreva a lastimar o cometer una falta así de grave, sabe que será expulsado inmediatamente, su historial se verá afectado porque si tu sales expulsado del real colegio de Konoha se te cierran las puertas a otras instituciones de alto prestigio, recuerda este colegio solo acepta a alumnos de buenas familias, no hay nada de malo en el colegio al contrario se te abren un mundo de posibilidades en la sociedad de Konoha y el mundo es un colegio excelente.

Eso que me dijo el maestro me lleno de dudas, acumulando más ese sentimiento que me decía, ella no te ama, la verdad si era un buen colegio como el que mis tres tutores actuales decían, entonces quien me ha estado engañando es Sakura, al no llamar, al no intentar acercarse a mí por ningún medio, solo podía ser una cosa: Ella me saco de su vida.

Ya dejando de recordar todo lo que he vivido en este mes en mi casa de Konoha, vuelvo al presente y recuerdo que debo prepararme porque voy a salir en la noche, hoy es la cena de bienvenida de parte de mi nueva familia: la familia Uzumaki.

Me compre un traje muy elegante que fue diseñado por un renombrado diseñador, lo mismo que el perfume que le compre y a la verdad me agrada ese olor, esto de ser millonario tiene sus ventajas a cuanto a gustos, además fui al odontólogo a hacerme una limpieza dental no es que lo necesitara pero pues quería ver mi sonrisa impecable, visite al peluquero que me dio un nuevo look al cabello ya lo tenía largo hasta por los hombros, fui al spa a relajarme con un buen masaje y un baño termal para sacar toda impureza de mi cuerpo, he tomado mucha agua por nada del mundo quiero me duela la cabeza, la verdad he hecho cosas que jamás había hecho pero mi abuelo me dijo que eso hacen los millonarios cuidar su apariencia y no sería yo el primer Uzumaki mal arreglado además tenía que poner en alto el ser hijo de Kushina, no sé hasta me depilaron sentí mucha vergüenza, jamás me habían visto desnudo así de esa manera creo que parecía tomate, me arreglaron las manos y pies todo consejos de mi asesor de imagen que mi abuelo contrato dijo que la mano debe verse limpia y será una de las cosas que ellos te verán así que le hice caso, como vuela el tiempo ya son las 5:30 estoy listo, me veo impecable, al verme al espejo no puedo creer que soy yo, no me veo tan mal después de todo.

Son las 6:30 pm, la limusina ya llego por mí, estoy listo y me preparo a marcharme, ya de camino para conocer y estar por esta noche con mi nueva familia, me tome todo el mes para estudiar, etiqueta, protocolo, expresión facial, lenguaje corporal y aparte tome clases de cómo hablar adecuadamente, ha sido estresante, pero estoy listo debo hacerlo bien.

Voy de camino son la 8:00 pm la hora formal de la cena es a las 9:00 pm, pero por educación y dado que es la primera vez que los vere a todos debo tener tiempo para las presentaciones, así que debo llegar antes. Casi hemos llegado , el lugar de la reunión queda exactamente en el centro de Konoha, desde tres cuadras antes de llegar se puede visualizar el lugar, es muy grande con muchos árboles alrededor de la calle alumbrados con unas lámparas muy elegantes, por lo que me comento mi abuelo quien se dio a la tarea de investigar el sitio, dice que todo el alrededor sea público o no es la familia Uzumaki quienes se encargan de todo lo relacionado a la apariencia y servicios básicos de luz, agua y aseo, se divisan bancas de madera elegantes, flores que parecen sacadas de esos cuentos románticos que cautivan con su belleza, hasta la ventana de la limusina llega el olor de la fragancia que las flores despiden, las aceras están hechas de piedra muy hermosas, cercos en forma de líneas y curvas como remolinos adornan para separar las aceras del área verde, que hermoso es todo son demasiado detallistas con la visión de este lugar me abruma tanta belleza, toda esta majestuosidad, este sitio perfecto también me fue heredado suspiro y entro en mi realidad, en serio todo esto es mío, diablos todo esto es mucho lujo, me entra un leve revuelco en el estómago yo no quiero esto a pesar de su belleza mi corazón no está muy a gusto con esto, como quisiera que fuera mejor al Sharingan a donde me lleva esta limusina, como extraño esos días de dos cervezas al lado de mi loco y jovial amigo Rock Lee, donde la etiqueta y el protocolo eran solo un balde cervecero junto a tus amigos, no me puedo quejar ya que gracias a esto estoy muy cerca de ver a mi amor, mi amada Sakura-chan, esto me da fuerzas debo dejar de pensar tanto y calmarme no quiero comenzar a poner cara de tonto con miedo que es la que pongo al pensar en ella.

La limusina ha terminado el viaje, estaciona frente a la entrada no menos elegante de lo anterior visto, es muy vistosa con arcos dorados y una puerta de cristal muy pulcro, mis ojos recorren el fondo dejando a la vista a muchas personas la mayoría pelirrojos las cabelleras que son diferentes son de los encargados del servicio, ver tanta cabellera roja es increíble, mi asombro es interrumpido por una figura que se para frente a mí, su rostro me es familiar, me recibe dándome la bienvenida:

-Bienvenido querido presidente – me sonríe coquetamente y me da un beso muy lento y extraño que casi rosa mis labios, doy un leve salto y eso por lo que veo le agrada y sonríe nuevamente.

-Hola Karin, se me olvidaba que eras una Uzumaki- le digo con una sonrisa fingida.

-Oh mírate Uzumaki Naruto estas hecho todo un bombón, mira que solo te reconocí por tu hermoso cabello y preciosos ojos- suspiro y me tomo del brazo arrastrándome al gran salón, sentí como me ruborizaba, yo sé que ella disfrutaba ver como reaccionaba a sus piropos, al verme así ella pasaba la lengua por sus labios, creo que rojo no era el color que mi rostro reflejaba, era color violeta me sentía intimidado ni Sakura me había hecho sentir así porque esto no era de mi agrado era timidez junto a vergüenza ella me estaba acosando con la mirada pero mi mente tenía que hacer algo y me calme el sentirme incomodo no era una opción así que opte por no prestarle atención.

Al fin la agonía de estar junto a Karin y recibir acoso de parte de ella había terminado el pasillo había llegado a su final, ya estábamos en el salón, el cual estaba abarrotado de los miembros pelirrojos de la familia Uzumaki, todos muy elegantes en ese instante frente a mí se detuvo un joven muy apuesto, de una gran altura casi como la de mi abuelo Jiraiya, sus ojos eran extraños jamás los había visto eran como purpura claro y muchas líneas eran muy hermosos, se acerca y me saluda:

-Hola soy Uzumaki Nagato, en la familia me conocen como el joven vicepresidente de la familia Uzumaki apodado de cariño Pain el Dios de los negocios, al presentarse comprendí que frente a mí se encontraba ni más ni menos que mi competencia en la familia, él era el descendiente de la segunda línea de la familia Uzumaki, era mi primo el hijo del hermano de mi abuelo, a ellos les correspondía la vice-presidencia si llegaba a pasar que se perdía la línea de mi madre el seria el presidente, mi madre ya me había comentado de él, me había dicho como era su manera de ser frío y calculador, no daba segundas oportunidades, un as en los negocios, los Uchiha lo detestaban porque él les había botado muchos negocios, el poseía un don, una vista de águila en los negocios, mi mama me advirtió de su forma de ser que el seria quien querría tomar el mando disfrazado de vicepresidente, mi mama me dijo que a él no le gusta le den órdenes y todo este tiempo ha estado bajo las sombras de mis abuelos, con la expulsión de mi madre el sentía que todo le pertenecería, no se imaginó que yo nacería, así que ni corto ni perezoso le di la mano,

- hola yo soy Uzumaki Naruto un placer conocerte- inmediatamente me clavo la mirada como de águila a una presa, sonriendo me dijo:

-Aun eres un niño, si puede ser que eres hermoso y apuesto pero aun un niño, que aún no sabe nada de la vida, hace unos meses un pobre granjero que solo sembraba en su huerto, si sientes que te queda grande la camisa puedes pasármela que a mí, que yo me la pongo porque sé que me queda perfecta- con una sonrisa en su rostro de satisfacción le pego un sorbo a la bebida que tenía en su mano. Sus palabras, expresión y actitud me hicieron sentir como la sangre me calentó la cabeza y la sangre y le dije:

-No puedo Nagato, como tu sabrás aun soy un adolescente y cuando menos lo sientes crecemos, así que para que dártela si estoy en pleno crecimiento y en menos de lo que canta un gallo me quedara perfectamente, además sembrando mi propio huerto he comido alimentos de calidad no creas ya se verán los resultados, pero tu si sigues tomando así, dudo te quede ni tu propia camisa porque he visto como los adultos tienden a tener abultado el abdomen al beber mucho, pero igual gracias por tu interés en ayudarme desinteresadamente y lo de guapo ya me lo dijo Tu hermana Karin- y así le respondí lleno de placer con una sonrisa de triunfo en mi rostro.

Aquellas palabras que le dije fueron como una daga filosa directo al ego de Nagato, lo cual tomo con mucha frialdad y decoro con una sonrisa muy discreta y haciendo una reverencia.

-Siga mi estimado presidente no le quito más su tiempo, los demás miembros esperan por su presencia en la mesa- sentí como cambio de repente se tornó más amable y sigiloso me mostro el camino, así consecutivamente fue saludando y presentándome a cada miembro que me encontraba en el camino o se me acercaba.

Luego de tanto Balbuceo el encargado del servicio nos hizo el llamado al comedor, me hicieron el señalamiento de mi puesto respectivo en la mesa el de la punta a mí, en ambos extremos de la mesa quedarían Nagato y Karin, sentí como me tiraban un mensaje al hacer eso, la verdad al sentarme en ese lugar me sentí un poco mal, pero que hacer ese era el que me correspondía, mi lugar era a la cabeza de la familia Uzumaki.

Habían servido como entrada unas brochetas de camarón bañadas en salsa de ajo y especias, sopa de espárragos con champiñones y de plato principal Salmon en salsa de Maracuyá con una guarnición de vegetales salteados con ajonjolí, de postre un flan de avellana flameado con licor de menta, sentí tan deliciosa la cena nada comparado con los inventos de la nana Chiyo pero su cocina era amor esto era algo llamado elegancia y placer al paladar, después de la cena dieron paso a un rato de tertulia acompañada de bebidas tanto de café como licores demasiado fuertes para mi gusto y mi edad no me lo permitía, así que como todo un joven decente me comporte a la altura y pedí una taza de capuchino y fui presa de pláticas aburridísimas pero entretenidas estos viejos Uzumaki si saben para que se hicieron los viajes de placer, allí estaba yo como un conejo con el rabo entre las patas disimulando el aburrimiento recordando a mi querido amigo Lee y muchas de nuestras platicas en el Sharingan burlándonos de los señores y sus pláticas aburridas, pero las trate de disimular con gestos y sonrisas de un tipejo de 16 años con cara de playboy, cada chica de mi edad o que llegaba al límite de lo que consideraba una edad atractiva yo le sonreía y coqueteaba y todas me regresaban con lindas sonrisas y gestos picarones mis miradas o cualquiera de mis gestos provocadores, nadie me dijo que no me estaba permitido además eso me hacía olvidar que estaba entre viejos aburridos y hombres que solo estaba allí para sacar ventaja, entre tanto coqueteo no me percate de una figura femenina que se me acerco de repente y atrevidamente me tomo de la muñeca tan fuerte que sentí la presión sanguínea me informaba de mi condición actual, la chica era la atrevida de Karin, quien de la fuerza me tiro hacia uno de los cuartos que poseía el salón, abrió de golpe y caí en el sofá, cerro con llave la puerta mientras colocaba un sobre en una de las mesas mientras tanto se abalanzo hacia mi tanto que sentí su rostro tan cerca de mí que pude sentir la calidez de su piel, su respiración agitada y sus ojos clavados en los míos, eran muy lindos tanto que medio me ruborice al pensar en eso.

-Acá mismo en este cuarto como testigo te lo estoy diciendo, Uzumaki Naruto, tu serás mi esposo, tus ojos son los más hermosos que he visto, tu cabello es como un destello en la oscuridad de esta familia, me encantas y eres de mi familia y yo igual debemos casarnos- en ese instante sus labios rozaron los míos y me sentí tan asustado que no puede actuar inmediatamente, ella me estaba besando y parecía disfrutarlo, cuando sentí que su mano quiso desabrochar mi saco, la empuje con tanta fuerza y le dije:

-¡Estas locaaaa! Déjame en paz, ¡yo tengo novia!

Al escuchar mis palabras se levantó al mismo tiempo se puso a reír a carcajadas, tan fuertes que me causaron terror, se alejó y se acercó a la misma mesa donde había colocado un sobre que tenía un moño rojo.

-Este es un pequeño presente para mi futuro esposo, espero que te encante tanto como a mí el dártelo, pero no lo abras aquí mi amor, ábrelo cuando llegues a tu casa - y se puso a reír y dijo:

- No sería muy buena idea abrirlo acá, no quiero que termine mal la noche acá y no te la quiero arruinar, al contrario después de ese dulce beso estoy demasiado feliz como para yo misma arruinármela, viéndote furioso o triste, no te conviene te miren así los distinguidos miembros de nuestra familia.

Se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla con tal frenesí que me disgusto, pero contuve las ganas de tirarla de lado, así que le quite el sobre de las manos, camine rápido, abrí la puerta cerciorándome nadie me viera salir, salí corriendo y me escondí el sobre en el saco no sé cómo ni se me noto, me incorpore a la última etapa de la tertulia y así sin mas no notaron ni mi ausencia ni presencia, luego de 30 minutos se dio por finalizada la velada y nos despedimos, salí corriendo hacia la limusina que diligente ya estaba en el puesto que le correspondía al presidente, salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, ya me quería ir no soportaría un minuto más de zozobra, que diablos me ha regalado Karin que le ha dado tanta risa, me subí por fin era libre de esa peste, ya cuando se puso en marcha la limusina abrí la mini-nevera y saque una cerveza y me la tome así todo delicadito por si el chofer se me quedaba viendo.

Apenas llevábamos 15 minutos de camino y no soporte más la zozobra, así que me dispuse a abrir el sobre, lo abrí y saque un folder que estaba en su interior el cual al revisarlo mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, frente a mí se encontraba un expediente hecho por una agencia de detectives que se encargaron de investigar a una joven llamada Haruno Sakura, cuando vi eso no lo podía creer mi sakura mi gran amor, estaban tomándose el atrevimiento de husmear a mi novia, mi pensamiento fue de odio y repugnancia por tal atrevimiento de Karin como es que se había atrevido a tanto, para mí era un acto de bajeza hecho para lograr su cometido atraparme como sea para que sea su esposo a base de artimañas, pero que cobarde, que vil eran mis pensamientos hacia Karin, todo mi ser sentía como se estremecía ante tal suceso, revise minuciosamente el sobre porque aun había mas, para mi asombro habían cientos de fotos en otro sobre pequeño, había un celular el cual estaba encendido al abrirlo estaba directo para reproducir un video, me dispuse a revisar, de repente sentí como todo mi mundo se venía abajo, mi Sakura-chan, mi novia, mi niña, mi amor, se estaba besando con otro chico, el video contenía escenas de una competencia de esgrima, ella apoyaba a uno de los competidores se le notaba en el grupo además no todas las chicas llevan cabello rosa, luego que anunciaron al ganador ella salió corriendo y el igual se acercó a ella y le propino un beso en los labios como parte del festejo, aunque mi corazón quería no creer era imposible no hacerlo, el video se encontraba en la página oficial de la federación de esgrima de la ciudad de Konoha un lugar serio, confiable, legal a ellos les pertenecía ese video de entre su catálogo de inmemorables competencias y enfrentamientos, el nombre del video decía ganador de enfrentamiento Real colegio de Konoha contra Colegio Santa fe de Konoha Uchiha Sasuke, un maldito riquillo de esa maldita familia me había robado el amor de mi querida Sakura, yo no quería seguir mi corazón me dolía tanto, ella mato de un golpe mi ser, miro al chofer y le digo que me lleve a otro lugar así no puedo ir a mi casa.

Continuara...

Espero que les guste como va mi historia el proximo capitulo Naruto conoce a alguien muy especial pendientes que subire mas capitulos en esta semana

gracias besos.


	5. Capítulo 5- Nueva oportunidad

Mi corazón acaba de ser destrozado en mil pedazos y quien lo hizo, fue una chica a la cual pensé jamás sería capaz de hacerme tanto daño, el culpable Uchiha Sasuke, como era de esperarse llame inmediatamente a Chiyo le dije que no llegaría a dormir porque me darían alojamiento en un hotel además me sentía demasiado cansado para viajar también que me invitaron a una reunión , mentí si, quien no lo haría con ese ángel que no merece que le den preocupaciones, no la quería preocupar sabía que se pondría mal, si, mentí porque me sentía demasiado mal, estaba muriendo en vida, mi corazón jamás pensó que sería esto por qué Sakura me había dejado de lado, pensé que tal vez no me amaba pero que me había cambiado por otro eso jamás se me paso por la mente, yo le dije al chofer que me llevara a un hotel cercano que fuera 5 estrellas por mi condición de presidente no me podía dar el lujo de irme a cualquier hotel, sentí largo los 30 minutos que duró el viaje hacia el hotel, en el camino solo analice mi situación ya sabía que ella me había abandonado pero enterarme de lleno de todo dolía, revise el informe detallado y me di cuenta de cuan estúpido fui, mejor me calme y guarde todo no era buena idea que me agarrara un ataque en la limusina, llevaba conmigo tarjetas de cuentas de ahorro así que por dinero no me tengo que preocupar, hemos llegado, le digo al chofer de la limusina que se vaya a descansar que cuando regrese a la casa me iré en taxi, bajo mis papeles no dejo nada que me comprometa y entro a el hotel, me pido una suite y les digo no quiero que me molesten si necesitara algo yo llamare para pedirlo, así me dicen el número de el cuarto y me dan una tarjeta, no llevo maleta alguna pero paso a comprarme unas mudadas ya que hay una boutique 24 horas en el hotel, me cambio de ropa y pido cervezas tomare hasta caer desmayado no quiero pensar en esa mujer no se lo merece.

Me despierto tan mal con resaca pero tengo tiempo para descansar llamare a Chiyo para tranquilizarla no quiero que se preocupe, pido medicina para la resaca y algo de comer y así pase toda la tarde hasta que me sentí mejor, ya desahogue mis penas, no tengo porque sentirme mal ya pase más de 8 meses sin ella no tengo porque seguir llorando por alguien que no vale la pena, además viene a mi mente el tiempo que me ha sido infiel, cuando leí el informe vi que eran novios desde antes de entrar ella al colegio se habían conocido sepa dónde pero ellos ya eran novios porque muchos amigos de ellos lo confirmaron, ella me beso cuando ya había puesto sus sucios labios en ese Sasuke, me dieron ganas de vomitar pero me contuve, deduje que por eso ella se fue a estudiar tan lejos por eso ella había huido del colegio y de nuestra ciudad.

Un mes ha pasado, he tomado la decisión de asistir a otro colegio no quiero verla, también pensé que tengo que verme con Karin no quiero nada con ella si era capaz de hacer lo que hizo sea que me ayudo o no pero yo no quiero eso, no quiero a una mujer tan atrevida eso me asusta, he estado trabajando duro en la empresa pero hasta ahorita no la he visto eso me tiene conforme.

He tomado la decisión de ingresar a la Gran academia de Konoha, donde dicen estudian prestigiosas familias, lo he decidido así porque no es buena idea compartir colegio con mi ex y su actual novio, envió a mi asistente a que me inscriba, hable con mis tutores me tomare una semana, en el trabajo ya deje todo en regla así que no hay apuros a Chiyo le dije que iré a ver unas propuestas a un país vecino ella todo me cree, me duele mentirle pero si le digo que es para descansar de todos no me dejara ir, he preparado todo para irme a un hotel que está en las afueras de Konoha me hará bien quiero dormir hasta bien tarde ya que dentro de poco me tocara pesado entre estudios y trabajo, mañana emprendo el viaje.

El hotel tiene pinta de que me hará bien, mi equipaje ya está en mi habitación, dicen que hay muchos lugares los cuales puedo visitar, bares, discotecas y muchos más, lo malo es mi edad pero puedo ir de día para que no me molesten con preguntas hacia menores de edad, decido ir en el auto que me compre la semana pasada es algo normal un Subaru impreza ese carro me encanta, así que me voy de paseo por el lugar, hay una tienda de revistas, buscare el manga de ataque de titanes no he comprado su última edición, es un lugar muy agradable, hay una máquina de sodas y café solo me trae recuerdos a la tienda de la esquina que quedaba cerca de mi casa, hay unas mesas fuera de una cafetería que esta contiguo a la tienda de mangas y revistas, entro y voy al estante donde se encuentra el manga que quiero comprar estoy perplejo esta tienda es más surtida que la de mi ciudad natal no importa me echo una espiada de repente miro hacia el frente un olor muy agradable me hace perder la concentración, miro es una chica perdida entre los manga Shojo, tiene un rostro perfecto así es como los ángeles tienen que tener seguro que sí, una piel de porcelana blanca y delicada unos enormes ojos que parecen perlas de plata un cabello azul largo, liso y muy sedoso, es sumamente bella su rostro de muñeca se nota triste se le rueda una lagrima y me acerco a ella discretamente y le pregunto:

¿Estás bien?- le digo mientras me quedo embobado viendo de cerca lo bella que es.

¿Etto? Si – me responde con una voz muy dulce y tímida

Ella al ver a Naruto se queda petrificada, mira sus ojos azules como el cielo preciosos, parecen dos joyas brillantes, el cabello es de un rubio encantador como los rayos del sol que alumbran con una intensidad magnifica, sus labios de un rosa tierno y gruesos bien formados, se pierde en el vacío de sus pensamientos imaginándose como se ha de sentir besar unos labios tan hermosos, acariciar un cabello tan fantástico y reflejarse en ese azul profundo de sus ojos de ángel, mientras una voz la despierta de su dulce sueño-

¿Te sientes bien?, holaaaa, Holaaa.

Naruto solo se queda extasiado con la muñeca que tiene frente, pero le preocupa ver que no emite ningún sonido

-Etto si estoy bien- le repuso ella

-uff que alivio, ¿Cómo te llamas? Le dijo el pelirrubio.

-Hinata ¿y tú?- le dijo sonrojándose.

-Naruto, ¡mucho gusto! ¿Dime vives por estos rumbos?- le pregunto el chico de ojos azules.

-Si pero está un poco retirado, ¿y tú?- le dijo la ojos aperlados.

-Sí, también algo retirado, ¿te puedo invitar a tomar algo?- le pregunto el pelirrubio.

-Si claro- y la tomo de la mano y la arrastró consigo.

En esos momentos Naruto sentía que el corazón se le salía, no entendía porque se sentía así, era la primera vez que la veía, porque sentirse así por una total desconocida, él pensó en el momento en que la había visto llorar, le pareció tan frágil que quería protegerla de eso que la hacía llorar, pago las dos revistas la de él y la de ella y le dijo:

-Te la regalo como un signo de nuestra amistad- el manga era desconocido para él porque era Shojo el no leía ese tipo de mangas pero de algo si estaba seguro, eso hablaba que ella era una chica que le gustaba el romance.

Caminaron hacia la cafetería y se sentaron, él se sentía un poco nervioso pero recordó todas las clases que había recibido para entablar conversaciones, estaba soltero recién enterado que lo habían engañado, pero eso era el pasado, hoy estaba frente a una hermosa chica que le llamaba demasiado la atención, llego una mesera que le clavo los ojos al guapo rubio mirándolo descaradamente en cambio a Hinata la hizo ignorada.

-Que desea ordenar caballero- pregunto la joven

-Yo quiero un capuchino- y miro a la joven que lo tenía embobado- ¿y tú que deseas?

-Un batido de fresa - le dijo al joven con un leve rubor

-¿No te apetece un postre?- le dijo mirándola fijamente, tanto que Hinata sintió como el cuerpo se estremeció al sentir esos ojos que la miraban directamente ojos que para ella eran los más hermosos que jamás había visto

-No, muchas gracias- susurro la joven

-Está bien, solamente eso por el momento señorita- le dijo el apuesto rubio

-Con gusto joven con su permiso- dijo la mesera haciéndole un leve coqueteo guiñándole el ojo.

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando se retiró la mesera, Hinata miraba hacia otro lado porque se sentía sumamente avergonzada, había venido a la ciudad a comprar su revista de su manga favorito, jamás imagino estar en una cita con un chico al cual no conocía, pensaba en su interior que diría su padre si la viera en donde estaba, sintió un retorcijón pero no quiso seguir imaginándose a su padre. Mientras tanto el rubio estaba pensando en la suerte que tenía no muchas veces vas a un sitio y conoces a una muchacha tan hermosa como ella, pero a la vez pensaba que la chica no se miraba común y corriente era demasiado delicada y con rasgos sumamente finos, él pensó arrogantemente que él se merecía una preciosura así como la chica que estaba frente a él y no titubeo en preguntarle más sobre ella:

-¿Dime y que hace una chica como tú sola?

¿Espero tu novio no se enoje por mi atrevimiento?

-Espero no te sientas obligada a estar aquí, me daría mucho pesar- dijo el rubio ojos de cielo

-Etto, no para nada Naruto-kun, no me siento obligada, andaba sola porque no tengo con quien salir en estos momentos, me gusta más estar sola y no tengo novio por el momento.

Dijo sonrojada, Naruto sintió una alegría inmensa al saber que su objetivo al preguntarle todo eso era el saber si tenía novio.

-¿Y tú Naruto kun? ¿Qué hay de ti? – pregunto la tímida chica

-Te seré sincero no tengo a nadie- dijo Naruto con una cara muy triste porque al responder se recordó todo lo que había pasado hace un mes.

-Etto perdón si pregunte algo indebido Naruto-kun – le dijo Hinata con un rostro cabizbajo

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada mejor regálame tu número de teléfono, te encontré y no te dejare ir- diciendo esto Naruto se sonrojo pero no le aparto los ojos de encima a Hinata, esta al escuchar tal petición se sonrojo tanto que casi sintió desmayarse, pero no dudo ni un segundo ella también sentía algo extraño por el lindo chico de ojos azules así que se lo dio, la mesera les llevo sus respectivas bebidas, miro otra vez con rostro molesto a Hinata y Naruto se percató de eso.

-¿Disculpa pasa algo con mi novia? – le pregunto molesto el chico rubio con un rostro de apatía hacia la chica, Hinata al escuchar eso casi se ahoga con el sorbo que le había dado al batido.

-No pe-perdón no entiendo, disculpe si le hice molestar con algo no fue esa mi intención, disculpe con permiso- dijo abochornada la chica que se percató que Naruto vio como ella miraba a Hinata.

-Etto perdón Naruto-kun ¿porque le dijiste eso a ella? – le pregunto asustada Hinata a Naruto

-Disculpa es que la chica actuó impertinentemente creo que sintió celos de ti y como me estaba coqueteando me pareció de mal gusto, disculpa si dije eso era para que dejara de actuar así.

-No-no te preocupes está bien ya entiendo, gracias por ayudarme Naruto-kun – dijo sonrojada la peli azul.

Ella al contrario estaba feliz le encanto como Naruto la cuido diciéndole eso a la mesera, porque ella sentía una terrible sensación las miradas de muerte que le tiraba la mesera, el igual sintió como se le salía el pecho de que Hinata no se molestó.

-Hinata ¿te gustaría salir conmigo mañana nuevamente? – le pregunto sonrojado Naruto

-Claro Naruto-kun me encantaría.

En ese momento Naruto sintió como el color le desbordaba por las mejillas, se sentía feliz de poder entablar platica nuevamente con una chica porque después de lo que paso con Sakura él estaba demasiado temeroso de cualquier contacto con una chica pero con Hinata se sentía tan bien, ella le encantaba era demasiado hermosa, una belleza que a él le daban ganas de cuidar y proteger de todo el mundo.

Así pasaron 2 meses saliendo, iban al cine, salían a comer a restaurantes de comida rápida, salían de paseo a lugares divertidos pero siempre cerca de donde se conocieron, Naruto no le había hablado de su apellido Uzumaki ni lo haría hasta que supiera que eso estaría bien, así que él no le preguntaba tampoco sobre su vida, pues el no quería hablar de la suya, así paso trabajando a medio tiempo y dedicándole la mitad del día a Hinata hasta que decidió hablar con ella.

-Hinata quiero hablar contigo seriamente- y se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

Realmente me sentía nervioso ya son dos meses de salir con Hinata y no me atrevo a pedirle que sea mi novia, tengo un temor muy profundo, no sé cómo hare para vernos hoy que entrare al colegio, pero debo tomar el valor.

-Etto Naruto-kun ¿pasa algo?

La pregunta de Hinata me dio duro porque si pasaba algo, me había enamorado de ella, no sabía cómo se lo diría o como lo tomaría, pero se lo pediré en nuestra próxima cita.

-Hinata, quería pedirte una cosa ¿si podríamos salir a cenar mañana? Exactamente a la 7:00 pm en el restaurante Ichirakus he leído que es buenísimo, ¿te parece?

-Claro Naruto-kun, me parece perfecto

-Gracias Hina-chan toma te tengo este presente- estaba súper nervioso no sabía cómo tomaría mi atrevimiento, pero se lo di.

-Naruto-kun, gracias esta hermoso, ¿quieres que lo utiliza mañana verdad?

Hinata sentía una vergüenza jamás pensó que Naruto le haría un regalo tan hermoso era un vestido, negro con encajes muy lindo y adecuado para la cena.

-De Nada Hina-chan es que quiero que sea especial, nada más.

Me sentía sonrojado ella se vería hermosa no sabía cómo actuar sin delatarme cuales eran mis intenciones, pero estoy decidido quiero decirle que sea mi novia, así se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa, los dos pasaron la noche en vela pensando como sería el día de mañana, Hinata pensaba en que si su rubio hermoso se le declararía y Naruto pensaba si Hinata aceptaría su petición, así pasaron la noche suspirando ambos viendo la luna hermosa que se reflejaba en su ventana.

Continuara…

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo besitos chao


	6. Capítulo 6 La petición

Estoy muy nervioso, hoy he decidido declararle mi amor a Hinata, no sé si este bien ya que no se absolutamente nada de ella, pero igual ella tampoco sabe mucho de mi así que le daré una oportunidad a esto que siento, tengo esperanza que todo irá bien, ya tengo preparada la ropa que vestiré no quiero sea muy elegante pero tampoco quiero sea corriente, es un día especial me arreglare quiero impresionarla como normalmente soy, no todo exagerado ya que no quiero llamar demasiado la atención, fui a una tienda de joyería y escogí una gargantilla encantadora con un dije en forma de luna es hermoso va en juego con una que tiene un sol, esa me la quedare yo, al unirlas se forma un eclipse, que hermosas son, las compro le pido las envuelva a la encargada, no comprare nada más porque eso será después no quiero arruinar nada apresurando algo, fui al restaurante ichiraku a pedirles me preparen una mesa especial, me muestran una que está cerca de una ventana estoy fascinado porque es perfecta le pido que me la arreglen especialmente y les pago toda las molestias que estoy causando pero les digo que quiero que sea perfecto el momento para mí y mi invitada, el dueño se pone a reír y me dice que no me preocupe que mi novia estará feliz, cuando me dijo eso me paralice y me sonroje el termino novia es muy fuerte la última novia que tuve fue toda una mentira, pero Hinata ella prometía mucho, estoy feliz hoy en la noche es el momento adecuado la quiero junto a mi desde ahora como "mi novia".

En una mesa un joven apuesto de ojos azules y cabello rubio espera sentado a alguien, sus manos denotan nerviosismo ya que las mueve frecuentemente y se las lleva al rostro, Naruto no puede disimular lo nervioso que esta, sus ojos brillan y se pierden entre miradas disimuladas en la entrada, a la espera de que su amada Hinata entre por ella.

Estoy nervioso son las 6:45 pm ya estoy en el Restaurante, espero impaciénteme a Hinata, miro hacia la puerta no sé qué hacer si sigo así terminare enfermando siento que el estómago ya no me pertenece y se han mudado miles de renacuajos porque se me mueve horrible esta sensación solo la he sentido una vez y en menos proporciones pero ni al caso no quiero recordar a esa desgraciada, cuando me pierdo de nuevo en mis pensamientos no me percato que la hermosa joven está entrando, cuando mis ojos se encuentran con ella no puedo disimular el rojo en mis mejillas, está realmente hermosa, el vestido le queda perfectamente, le queda pegadito al cuerpo eso hace notar que tiene un cuerpo espectacular, el vestido se amolda perfectamente a sus hermosas curvas, ella es perfecta.

Naruto no disimula su impresión al ver a Hinata sus ojos casi se le salen al comérsela con la mirada

No es para menos la hermosa joven esta espectacular, Naruto no la había visto vestida de esa manera siempre vestía ropa deportiva o casual, las cuales no dejaban al descubierto sus curvas como lo hacía el hermoso vestido que llevaba puesto, ella nota la mirada de Naruto y siente que cae desmayada siente el temblor de su cuerpo pero no quiere dejarse vencer y con dificultad intenta disimular lo nerviosa que la ponen esos hermosos ojos azules.

Naruto sale corriendo la saluda con un beso en la mejilla y le acomoda la silla para que tome asiento, Hinata también se pierde observando lo guapo que luce el apuesto rubio anda puesta una camiseta blanca algo delgada con una cruz negra hermosa lleva encima una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos jeans negros, además el olor de ese perfume que su piel desprende la hace sentir que está en el cielo, no sabe cómo actuar cuando él se le queda viendo tan directamente, Naruto se siente tan embelesado por la belleza de Hinata que no le importa mirarla con tal descaro, el la recorre con la mirada sínicamente, está totalmente hipnotizado en ese momento, Hinata no soporta más la sensación que le trasmite sentir los ojos de el guapo rubio justo en ella, corta esa agonía diciéndole:

-Etto, Naruto-kun ¿sucede algo? – las palabras de Hinata cortaron aquel encantamiento en Naruto

-No no pasa nada solamente que estas realmente preciosa esta noche- le dijo el rubio ojiazules

-Gra-gracias, creo que tú no te quedas atrás, estas muy guapo- le dijo ruborizándose hasta el limite

La plática se vio interrumpida por el mesero que llego a tomarles la orden, como era de esperar Naruto pidió un banquete para dos de comida que incluyera un gran tazón de ramen, el sitio no era algo excéntrico su menú era limitado pero su especialidad la sopa ramen era lo que llamaba la clientela, el banquete incluye todo lo que ellos dos necesitan, al terminar de ordenar Naruto vuelve a fijar su mirada en la dulce Hinata quien intenta disimular la intensa situación que le provoca la mirada del apuesto pelirrubio, ella le regresa la mirada y sonríe tímidamente, ese gesto hace que Naruto quiera abrazarla, es tan genial para el verla tan frágil y tímida que le provoca unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla y comérsela a besos, no soporta mas pero se aguanta las ganas y sigue inmerso en comérsela con la mirada.

-Naruto-kun, gracias por invitarme a cenar, eres muy amable- la joven Hinata busca la manera de distraer a el guapo rubio así el habla y se olvida de su terrible mirada lujuriosa que le ha poseído estos últimos minutos.

-No es nada Hina-chan pero realmente necesitaba verte hoy, tengo un gran problema y la única que me puede ayudar eres tu- Hinata al escuchar eso se sintió deprimida repentinamente porque Naruto no sonó nada romántico, al contrario su tono era preocupante que problema tendría que necesitaba que Hinata le ayudara.

-Pero eso lo hablaremos después de cenar, ¿te parece ? quiero que comamos tranquilos-

Le dijo Naruto, ella se tranquilizó se dijo así misma si tengo que está bien no puede verme triste si necesita de mí daré mi mejor esfuerzo por hacerle sentir bien, así que le soltó una sonrisa tierna y le tomo de las manos a Naruto y le dijo:

-Sea lo que sea Naruto-kun cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional- después de esto las apretó, Naruto sintió como una ráfaga helada le recorría la espalda, sentía como ella con sus cálidas manos le transmitía esa confianza que el necesitaba, el no tardo en tomarle las manos y llevárselas a los labios dándoles un beso le dijo:

-Yo lo se Hina-chan eres espectacular, gracias- Hinata sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago el beso de Naruto en sus manos la estremeció tanto que sintió como se sonrojaba, pero le regreso el gesto con una leve sonrisa tímida, luego de eso el mesero les sirvió la orden, Naruto aparte de estar feliz por la presencia de Hinata estaba encantado con el sabor del ramen era lo más delicioso que había probado, hoy entendía porque era tan famoso Ichiraku si la sopa ramen era deliciosa, Hinata miraba sorprendida como Naruto tomaba con tanta pasión cada sorbo de su sopa, no podía creer parecía un pequeño al que le habían negado comida por días, le causo tanta gracia que se pegó una pequeña sonrisa, a la que Naruto sorprendido se detuvo con el tazón en la boca y se le quedo viendo, era tan bella viéndolo así con ternura que no podía moverse, esta petrificado una escena tan hermosa, Naruto sabía que si alguien era capaz de frenar su momento sagrado de comer ramen era porque ese alguien era especial, termino y pego un suspiro y se puso rojo al notar el rostro de Hinata con las manos junto a la boca como conmovida de ver tal escena, el frunció la boca de lado y miro hacia la ventana en gesto de vergüenza, era tan tierno verlo así, el siempre sonrojado la miro fijamente, el tiempo se detuvo y no hacían nada más que mirarse, Naruto nervioso se llevó las manos hacia el pantalón y lo arrugo de tal manera que sentía como con fuerzas se lo había subido, miro hacia abajo y suspiro nuevamente, pero fueron interrumpidos por el mesero quien les llevo la cuenta, Naruto la cancelo dándole propina cosa que dejo sorprendida a Hinata ella no se esperaba ese tipo de comportamiento tan elegante porque hasta en la manera de entregarle el dinero él lo hizo de una manera demasiado educada solo le recordó a su primo Neji, al mismo momento Naruto se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la silla de Hinata para ayudarle a levantarse, entre sonrisas dejaron el lugar, Naruto junto a Hinata se dirigieron hacia el parqueo.

-Hina-chan, quiero hablarte de mi problema pero no acá ¿te parece ir a un lugar más cómodo?

-Está bien Naruto-kun.

Partieron, él estaba tan nervioso él ya sabía dónde era el lugar indicado en donde se le confesaría, lo encontró un día que estaba caminado justo dos días después de haberla conocido, era un parque donde habían unos faroles de colores muy hermosos donde vendían recuerdos, flores y golosinas, estaba rodeado por arboles muy hermosos de cerezo, el lugar perfecto para ir con amigos especiales o con tu pareja, llegaron cuando Hinata vio todo aquello su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte sentía deseos de abrazar a Naruto pero la pena no la dejaba, el la miraba atontado se miraba tan hermosa, su rostro brillaba, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas las cuales ella limpio con disimulo eso a él le puso triste de un impulso la tomo de la mano y le dijo ven por acá es, la encamino sin soltarle la mano a ella eso no le molesto le encantaba sentir la mano bien fuerte de Naruto, ella iba detrás de Naruto ella podía ver su espalda ancha pero no lo tanto como parecer un gladiador al contrario su figura era hermosa parecía un modelo sacado de esas revistas, el viento meneaba su cabello junto a los pasos que el daba, su cuello era hermoso ella estaba hechizada por la belleza del rubio que la llevaba de la mano como a una pequeña princesa, luego de eso Naruto se detuvo y le dijo:

-Hemos llegado- justo frente a ellos un gran árbol de cerezo y una hermosa estancia con un mirador hacia un lago al fondo, daban al momento un toque especial y romántica, ella miro a Naruto con un rostro expectativo, él se dio la vuelta y la miro fijamente, el la tomo de las manos y le dijo:

-Hinata tengo un serio problema- suspiro- últimamente no me he sentido muy bien que digamos siento que me falta el aire, me cuesta dormir, siento como mi cuerpo se paraliza de repente, últimamente no me concentro en nada, me aburre hacer cosas que antes me encantaban, he adquirido una mala costumbre de ver al reloj a cada momento, a veces pierdo el apetito y me siento muy desganado- Hinata se le quedo viendo y puso una cara de preocupación.

-Naruto debes ir al doctor debes tener alguna clase de enfermedad- el la tomo con más fuerzas de las manos.

-No Hinata esto es del corazón, el problema es que tiene nombre todo lo que me está pasando, cada vez que te miro me pongo mal, no puedo ver a nadie más que no seas tú, mi cuerpo se estremece con solo pensarte, estoy enamorado de ti Hina-chan, no puedo más, siento que ya no puedo callarme más, TE AMO, si te amo con todo mi ser- en ese momento Hinata se quedó perpleja por la confesión de Naruto se quedó helada su corazón latía con tal intensidad que sentía se le salía del pecho, Naruto la miro fijamente y le dijo:

- Hina-chan ¿serias tan amable de ayudarme? ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?

Hinata cuando escucho la propuesta de Naruto casi siente que se desmaya, el rostro se le puso caliente y rojo a la vez, ella miro fijamente a Naruto, quien temblaba al mismo tiempo.

-Naruto-kun claro que quiero ser tu novia- no pensó en nada mas ella ansiaba que él le dijera eso desde hace mucho tiempo el al escuchar esas palabras de un sobresalto la tomo en sus brazos, la abrazo tan fuerte sin lastimarla pero fuerte la vio a los ojos hermosos como perlas de plata que tiene y le dijo:

-Gracias Hina-chan me haces el hombre más feliz- le levanto el rostro sutilmente y acerco su rostro al de ella lentamente sin dejarla de ver, ella sentía que su corazón no daba para más, de repente sus labios estaban cerca, unidos en un tierno y dulce beso, el sentía el dulce sabor de los labios de su amada, le encantaba la agitada respiración de ella, por su parte Hinata había estado imaginando por tanto tiempo como sabrían los bellos labios se su amado y hoy estaba allí dándole un beso tan suave y tierno pero dulce, se separaron lentamente fue un breve instante donde los dos estaban sonrojados, Naruto la tomo de la mano y la acerco a el mirador y grito:

-¡TE AMOOOO HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- ella estaba sorprendida el escuchar a su querido amor gritar tan fuerte su nombre y decirle te amo era algo tan perfecto allí estaban los dos viéndose a los ojos y la luna alumbrando ese momento, Naruto saco de su bolsillo una cajita y le dijo a Hinata –Hina-chan cierra tus ojos, dame tu mano- el abrió la palma de la mano y puso la cajita

-Abre los ojos amor- Hinata reviso la cajita y vio las dos gargantillas.

-La tuya es la que tiene forma de luna y la mía la que tiene forma de sol, ven te pondré la tuya y tú me pones a mí la mía- así fue Naruto recogió el cabello de Hinata, estaba nervioso era tan suave y sedoso que parecía como el de las muñecas, cuando Hinata tuvo desnudo el cuello él se sintió tímido era tan blanco y tierno que sentía ganas de besarlo pero se contuvo, luego el dio la vuelta y se agacho para que Hinata pudiera colocar la gargantilla cuando él puso el cuello ella lo observo fascinada era un cuello muy hermoso y bien hecho le coloco la gargantilla, luego de eso se paró frente a ella y se acercó un poco y tomando las dos gargantillas de los dijes los unió.

-Juntos forman el eclipse, tú eres mi luna y yo seré tu sol.

La abrazo y nuevamente se perdieron en un tierno beso de amor, pasaron así por más de una hora viendo el paisaje, besándose, sonriendo, deleitándose el uno al otro al ver lo hermosos que se miraban entre sí, la luna con su luz bañaba a la pareja de un ambiente romántico, el camino junto a ella de la mano, le compro un farolito rojo, unas cuantas golosinas en formas de corazón y luego para rematar un ramo de rosas y así ella llena de regalos camino junto a su amado rubio, él no quería que la noche terminara pero ya eran las 10 y Hinata no tenía permitido llegar más tarde de las 12 y su casa estaba lejos de allí, así que se despidieron con unos tiernos besos, quedaron en verse en el mismo lugar en dos días a las 5:00 pm ya que Naruto no podría antes porque tenía mucho trabajo y cada uno tomo su respectivo camino.

Ya estoy en el carro, no puedo creer Hinata ya es mi novia, estoy demasiado feliz que no quiero llegar a encerrarme a mi casa además ya sabía que si me iría mal con Hinata haría el mismo plan pero por suerte es lo contrario, iré por un par de cervezas y me quedare en el hotel que está cerca, le llamo a Chiyo para decirle que ya llegue al hotel donde tendré la reunión con los ejecutivos, ya más tranquilo luego de despedirme de mi querida nana tomo camino hacia el hotel.

Hinata mientras tanto va en un taxi rumbo a su hogar, sabe que le esperan su estricto padre, su primo y la metida de su hermana que así le decía porque siempre andaba pendiente de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, pero nadie le arruinaría el hecho de que tenía novio y era un joven hermoso al cual defendería a capa y espada de ser necesario porque su condición en la familia ya era más que evidente su relación con Naruto no estaría permitida.

Continuara…

Espero les guste como va tomando camino mi historia se vienen tiempos duros pero recuerden la recompensa la tendrán al final.

Gracias nos vemos luego.


	7. Capítulo 7 La sorpresa

Ya casi es Junio en dos meses tengo que comenzar los estudios en el colegio La gran academia de Konoha , estoy nervioso, no sé qué me espera, hable con Hinata porque tenía la duda donde estudiaría me dijo que no sabe aún porque su padre está indeciso ya que ella el año anterior lo estudio en un colegio de El país del rayo, no se la verdad ella cambia de tema cada que le pregunto por su familia me dice que no quiere hablar de ellos porque la pone triste recordar que ella no es lo que dirían una hija modelo ya que su papa tiene altas expectativas en ella y que al recordarlo todo le daba tristeza, así que ni le he preguntado su apellido por el mismo miedo a que me ignore, no se eso me pone nervioso ya tenemos dos semanas saliendo no sé cuánto soporte el no saber más de ella ya que tengo serias intenciones de convertirla en mi esposa algún día, mi teléfono suena.

-Hola Naruto al teléfono, ¡buenos días!

-Naruto-kun soy Hinata

-Ah hola mi amor, ¿Qué tal amaneció la mujer más hermosa de este mundo?

-(sonríe) Muy bien diría yo, pensando en ti, necesito verte quiero hablar de algo contigo, porque por teléfono no me parece pertinente.

-(suspiro) Solo que no sea para que me mandes al mundo de los desdichados es suficiente, ¿no piensas terminarme verdad? Porque si es así no quiero verte déjame morir en las penumbras de mi hogar (suspira nuevamente).

-(suspiro) No mi sol, No-no es para eso, te amo es otro asunto delicado no te preocupes.

-Uff menos mal, ya estaba con el corazón en la mano- no le mentía Naruto estaba realmente asustado sentía que Hinata le terminaría pero se sintió mejor cuando ella le aclaro no era eso de lo que quería hablar.

-Ok nos vemos hoy en donde siempre y a la misma hora habitual, ¿te parece mi ojitos de luna?

-Si me pa-parece bien Naruto-kun ojos de cielo hermoso.

-Te amo Hina-chan hasta luego besos.

-Yo te amo más mi Naruto-kun mi rubio precioso, besos hasta pronto.

Salto de golpe de su cama era demasiado temprano, su Hina-chan si madrugaba dijo en sus adentros, el solo imaginar a Hinata con él es un hogar despertando juntos tan temprano le dio alegría a la vez algo de preocupación porque pensó mis días de dormir hasta las 7:00 am se acabarían, luego sacudió la cabeza, que estás pensando Hina-chan vive con un padre estricto es obvio que el la ha de obligar a seguir un horario estricto en su casa, se dio una ducha, se cambió, bajo a desayunar un poco de cereal y salió corriendo tenía que ir a comprar los útiles escolares de la lista de el colegio ya que en menos de dos meses comenzaban los estudios, y quería repasar con sus tutores las primeras clases ya que no quería comenzar mal el año escolar quería estar preparado, fue compro los libros y cuadernos que más le parecían adecuados para el tipo de persona que quería mostrar, serio pero juvenil a la vez, se compró unas pinturas y un lienzo quería pintar tenia años de no hacerlo y quería hacerlo con Hinata de modelo, estaba extasiado recordándola como se miraba en la noche de su declaración lo recordaba tan detalladamente que quería plasmarlo, compro una mochila negra muy cool nada de corriente dijo al fin me puedo comprar mis cosas, recordó que los años anteriores su madre le compraba todo, recordó cuando le compro un cuaderno con motivos navideños fue el hazme reír por muchos días, agradeció haber crecido más y tener este tipo de independencia pero igual se sintió conmovido al recordar su casa a su madre sintió nostalgia, recordó como todos los años estas fechas eran junto a Lee todo un suceso se preguntaban quién sería la nueva, quienes habrían cambiado de look sintió una punzada en el pecho porque recordó como los dos embobados hablaban siempre de Sakura a él no le recordaba algo agradable si no que al contrario le causaba repulsión lo tonto que había sido, por suerte la hermosa Hinata como un ángel salvador apareció en su vida, sintió hambre después de todo eran las 2:00 pm ya se le había hecho tarde.

Fue a una tienda de fragancias donde venden de todo para la limpieza corporal y perfumes, entro y reviso minuciosamente cada estante de repente vio una cajita roja muy linda con un estuche dentro que contenía una fragancia, crema y talcos era de flor de cerezo, cuando el la vio solo recordó de nuevo su sitio preferido el olor a la flor tan hermosa y a Hinata entre tanta flor con su rostro angelical, decidió comprarlo la encargada le dio de obsequio una flor de cerezo artificial que contenía en su interior una versión mini del perfume, le cancelo, se lo envolvieron muy sutilmente era hermoso, el en cambio la flor que tenis al centro el mini perfume lo guardo en una cajita que les pidió a la señorita, el sentía que esa flor tenía un dulce significado y suspiro, salió del lugar ya eran pasadas las 4:30 justo el tiempo perfecto para llegar a su cita.

Él siempre llegaba antes que Hinata era una regla que él se había impuesto ya que él era del pensamiento que cuando se es un caballero se debe actuar como tal, un caballero jamás hace esperar a una dama, faltaban 10 minutos para la cita y cuál fue su sorpresa que su amada y hermosa Hina-chan ya estaba en el lugar se sintió fatal había roto su regla del caballero intachable, pero sabía entonces que algo pasaba para que ella se hubiera tomado el tiempo de llegar antes que él, se le acerco abrazándola al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso muy delicado y tierno.

-Hola mi amor, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué has venido tan temprano?- le dijo Naruto con una expresión de preocupación- sin soltarla de sus brazos.

-Hola Naruto-kun, sentémonos si- tomaron asiento y comenzó la bella joven a explicarle lo que sucedía.

-Mi padre me enviara a estudiar a un colegio que queda lejos de acá, eso me dijo aún no sé porque no me quiere decir, estoy triste pero tendremos que esperar a vernos cuando ya sepa donde será yo te llamare sin dudarlo si, él es muy estricto, creo que lo hizo porque me encontró los dulces y me dijo que seguro ya tenía un pretendiente, él me quiere casar obligadamente con alguien al que yo no amo, lo veo como mi hermano ya que nos educaron juntos, el compromiso él lo decidió desde antes mucho antes de que yo naciera, por eso Naruto-kun yo no tenía novio antes de ti porque sabía lo que mi padre tenía destinado para mí, no quería darle ilusiones a nadie y le cerré las puertas al amor no le hablaba a ningún chico, yo por eso ahogaba mis frustraciones en los mangas de amor que leo, me imaginaba en brazos del chico protagonista, viviendo un romance de ensueño, jamás imagine que te conocería gracias a esa pasión escondida por historias de manga que tenía, cuando te conocí todo cambio, me enamore perdidamente, te amo y no te quiero perder, luchare por ti, pero mientras tanto estudiare para ser la digna esposa que mereces- sus palabras le dieron tan duro en el corazón a Naruto que sintió morir pero a la vez tan feliz ella no le mentía, le estaba siendo honesta, le estaba diciendo que es lo que pasaba con su familia, él se sintió reconfortado y tomo fuerzas la abrazo fuertemente y le dio un beso que la hizo sentir protegida, ella era lo que más amaba en esta vida su frágil confesión hizo quererla proteger de todo, de su padre de ese compromiso obligado el cual era un peligro a su relación.

-Hina-chan, te juro que nada ni nadie nos separara, tu eres mía desde el primer momento que te vi, eres la mujer con la que siempre soñé, no me imagino la vida sin ti, antes solo jugaron conmigo tú me has mostrado sentimientos que antes no había sentido, contigo todo se dio como un regalo divino, no quiero separarme de ti, tu eres mi otra mitad, tu eres ese ser que Dios puso en mi camino, eres la persona ideal en quien puedo confiar mi corazón, a la cual quiero proteger hasta con mi vida, te amo Hina-chan- y la volvió a envolver en un fuerte abrazo que a ella la dejo sin respiración, él estaba llorando, Naruto lloraba por ella, su amor era tan sincero que Hinata se sintió mal pero a la vez con fuerzas sabía que había encontrado al amor de su vida y quería que el la protegiera, quería sentirse frágil en sus brazos porque eso la hacía sentirse segura, las lágrimas de Naruto cayeron en sus mejillas ella puso sus manos en el rostro de él joven que estaba llorando y tenía el rostro rojo sus labios temblaban el parecía un pequeño niño al cual le querían separar de algo que amaba, era tan tierna la expresión del rostro del chico pelirrubio, sus ojos eran como dos cristales mojados por la lluvia, eran demasiados hermosos ella le dijo:

-Te amo, todo estará bien- lo beso y sus besos se mezclaron con el llanto de ambos, realmente se amaban eran un par de enamorados no queriendo separarse, estaban perdidos en su desesperación.

-Hina-chan mírame- y la miraba a los ojos- dime que esto es real que no nos rendiremos, que lucharemos por este amor, dime que confías en mí, puedo confiar en ti, en tus palabras mi amor, ¿puedo? – fueron las palabras de Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos la miro fijamente, sus ojos no mentían él estaba hablando en serio, tenía tanto dolor de solo pensar que le quitarían a su amada que él estaba desesperado por respuestas de ella.

-Claro confía en mi luchare por este amor, te amo- y se volvieron a perder en un dulce y tierno beso.

-Ah tengo un regalo para ti, toma es una bobada pero es especial para mí - le entrego una cajita envuelta hermosamente, le parecía tan tierna, el detalle de Naruto la dejo pensativa, ella sabía que su rubio era lo mejor que jamás le había pasado, era guapo, detallista, romántico, apasionado, rayos ni en sus historias de romance había un chico tan perfecto, decidió abrir la cajita, para su sorpresa era un estuche de fragancia de flor de cerezo, ella amaba ese olor tan agradable.

-Gracias Naruto-kun esto es hermoso, te juro que lo cuidare, me encantan las flores de cerezo, te amo, muchas gracias- lo beso tiernamente, el la miraba extasiado verla tan feliz era de las cosas que él estaba enamorado, el rostro alegre de Hinata era algo que él amaba, estaba sonrojada se veía tan tierna, caminaron juntos hasta el anochecer, no se querían separar, pero lo tenían que hacer, había llegado el momento de despedirse pues Hinata tendría que viajar a el lugar donde estaría su nuevo colegio, su padre se lo había informado en la noche, partía al día siguiente a primeras horas, se juraron amor, sea cual fuere el lugar donde ella estudiaría el iría a verla los fines de semana no sabía como pero lo haría, ella feliz acepto su promesa, ella le entrego un sobre le dijo que era la letra de una canción que le gustaba y le recordaba a su Naruto-kun, el abrió el sobre y la leyó decía:

En tus ojos

Nunca he dicho esto antes  
>Para decirte la verdad, sentí mi corazón golpear en ese día<p>

Desde el principio, lo sabía  
>No estaba seguro pero sentía que nuestro destino estaba ya decidido<p>

El amor está viniendo a mí  
>Me guía hacia ti<br>Se siente como un sueño del que no voy a despertar nunca  
>Realmente parece un sueño<p>

Recuerdo el día que nos conocimos  
>Viniste a mí en un día brillante y deslumbrante<br>Gracias por venir a mí

Desde el principio, lo sabía  
>No estaba seguro pero sentía que nuestro destino estaba ya decidido<p>

El amor está viniendo a mí  
>Me guía hacia ti<br>Se siente como un sueño del que no voy a despertar nunca  
>Realmente parece un sueño<p>

Me estás sonriendo  
>En este hermoso día<br>¿Pero por qué hay lágrimas  
>formándose en mis ojos?<p>

Espero que éste sea un sueño del que no voy a despertar nunca  
>Espero que las cosas nunca cambien<p>

Espero que el lugar donde el amor perdura  
>Pueda ser un lugar donde podamos estar juntos<br>Se siente como un sueño del que no voy a despertar nunca  
>Realmente parece un sueño<p>

Recuerdo el día que nos conocimos  
>Viniste a mí en un día brillante y deslumbrante<br>Gracias por venir a mí

El al leer tan hermosa canción solo se puso a llorar y la beso, era como él se lo imaginaba así era el amor, como un fuego que inunda tu ser, sentía como el corazón palpitaba como un caballo galopando en las praderas, suspiraron al despedirse cada uno tomo su camino con la esperanza de que volverían a estar juntos.

Continuara….

Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado el Naruhina está más intenso que nunca, pero estén preparados que a ellos les vienen duras pruebas es una historia muy fuerte deben de ser valientes y acompañar a Naruto y no dejarlo solo en la lucha por llegar a hacer sus sueños realidad al lado de Hinata besitos los quiero hasta pronto.


	8. Capítulo 8 El encuentro

Ya quedan pocos días para iniciar clases, le llame a Lee para ver cómo estaba y me ha dicho su padre Gai que lo ha mandado a estudiar al extranjero a petición de él, sorpresa para mí pero es mi culpa tenía muchos días de no llamar a Lee me siento culpable vaya amigo que soy, pero como culparme he estado tan ocupado en la empresa, estudiando con los tutores y en anteriores días viviendo las tardes más especiales junto a mi Hina-chan que no deje tiempo para mi amigo, en serio me siento muy mal, lo buscare en el Facebook tal vez se ha conectado, mi nana Chiyo se me acerca.

-Hijo llamo tu mama pero le dio pena despertarte de tu siesta dice que tu novia ha llamado para saludarte, que te ama y espera te encuentres bien.

-¿Que estás diciendo nana?- le dije sobre exaltado estaba sorprendido que hacia Hinata llamando a mi mama estoy frito que explicación le daré a mi madre, corro inmediatamente a llamarle.

-Buenas tardes familia Namikaze-

-Mama, soy yo Naruto, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien hijo gracias a Dios y tu ¿qué tal?

-Bien mama, Chiyo dijo que llamaste que me tienes un recado.

-Si hijo llamo tu novia dice que te ama, te extraña y espera te encuentres bien que no te había llamado porque estaba muy ocupada con los estudios, pero que ya te había dicho que tendrías que tener paciencia.

-Mama pero y tu ¿qué le dijiste?

-Que me daba alegría de saber de ella que porque se había olvidado de mí su suegra que la quería mucho y extrañaba, la verdad hijo me alegro que Sakura llamara- cuando ella menciono ese nombre mi alegría se vino de pique, que estúpido soy yo pensé que hablaba de Hinata no de esa coscolina que me había abandonado.

-Ok mama está bien pero no le dijiste nada verdad no quiero sepa nada no quiero importunarla en sus estudios que piense que aún estoy allá- le dije mintiendo no quería que mama supiera lo que la desgraciada infiel me había hecho.

-No hijo como crees, eso es algo que tú tienes que decirle le dije que estabas trabajando duro y se alegró y hasta allí, mas no hablamos.

-Perfecto mama, te amo gracias por ser tan comprensiva, mi padre ¿está bien?

-Si hijo esforzándose con lo de la empresa cada día busca en que ayudarte, la vez pasada lo encontré llorando estaba melancólico así que lo lleve a dar un paseo a el negocio de tu tío, ah por cierto te manda saludos dice que los miércoles y viernes no son lo mismo sin ti, que te extraña.

-(suspiro) Ahh no sabes mama como los extraño, pero es por el bien de tu herencia, aparte mama he crecido mucho acá, estoy aprendiendo mucho, tengo mi fe que la pasare bien estos dos años en el colegio superando así un poco la falta de ustedes, no sabes que difícil ha sido para mí sin ustedes pero la nana Chiyo trabaja duro para que sea un poco menos el dolor.

-(llorando con voz quebrantada) Si mi amor es duro, pero te agradezco mucho inmensamente en el corazón todo lo que estás haciendo, es el futuro de nuestros descendientes, es difícil amor pero es nuestro deber todo eso es nuestro patrimonio, te amo ve a comer que ya se hace tarde, que te vaya bien en los estudios te amamos hijo querido, besos.

-Gracias mama besos los llevo siempre en mi mente y corazón, hasta luego besos.

Estaba realmente disgustado que es lo que realmente pasa con Sakura, como es posible que ella tenga el descaro de llamarme fingiendo que ella es una fiel novia que esta estudiando duro y que por eso no me ha llamado, quisiera tenerla de frente y gritarle a los 4 vientos que ya sé que me engaña que ya se toda la verdad no si sigo pensando más cosas terminare por ser descubierto por la nana y no quiero se preocupe, así que le dije a nana que cenaría en el cuarto que quería ver una película, mentí de nuevo necesitaba una excusa para no estar con nadie para irme a mi cuarto,

Me asomo a la ventana esa hermosa luna me recuerda que no debo sentirme mal ya que mi hermosa Hina-chan es mi novia, ella a pesar de que esta con unos padres estrictos luchara por mí, ella que no sabe de mi nada que confía en mi con ojos cerrados ella que no sabe nada de mi posición social, la amo y eso me da fuerzas para seguir.

Ya han pasado casi dos meses en 5 días comienzo clases ya tengo todo listo el colegio queda cerca de mi casa a media hora de camino así que no es algo que me preocupe mucho debo estar preparado porque tendré que lidiar con nuevos compañeros algo que era nuevo para mí porque había estudiado en el mismo colegio desde pequeño conocía a mis compañeros desde hace muchos años, ayer un recibí un era de Hinata solo me ha escrito diciendo que el papa ha hecho todo en silencio que a su casa llegaron a tomarle las medidas para su nuevo uniforme sin saber cómo es el uniforme del colegio aún no sabe cómo se llamara el colegio, el papa la llevo a comprar los útiles sabe que el colegio será pesado le han pedido muchas cosas y lo mismo se me viene a la mente compartimos el mismo problema un cargamento de útiles escolares.

En los 5 días restantes doy por finalizada las clase con mis tutores les llamare en época de vacaciones o si necesito alguna tutoría con alguna materia, salgo a pasear con nana Chiyo y Sasory tenemos que comprarle los útiles escolares, sus buenas calificaciones le hacen merecedor de estudiar en el colegio profesor Sarutobi de Konoha otro excelente colegio el cual era dirigido por su dueño un ex Hokage que tenía un buen corazón pero que era estricto en cuanto a sus alumnos, no estudie allí porque estudiaría Sasory y no quiero que la nana me vigile, bueno ya he terminado con mis obligaciones solo debo ir por un buen masaje mañana y a relajarme no quiero ir tensionado no sé qué es lo que me espera en mi nuevo colegio.

Son las 5:00 am ya estoy en la ducha ha llegado el gran día, hoy comienzo las clases, siento como el estómago me quiere hacer pasar una mala jugada, tengo un mal presentimiento, pero debo ser fuerte ya pase lo más difícil conocer a mi querida familia Uzumaki, bajo a desayunar un poco de cereal, no quiero nada más si me da hambre compro algo en el colegio, no me siento nada bien, Sasory se marcha le compre un auto muy juvenil no quiero que nana se preocupe por su nieto en cuanto a su trasporte, ya le entregue su mesada y si necesita algo ya sabe que nana cuenta con una tarjeta para que le compre lo que el necesite ya que yo no sé cómo estaré con los horarios y de parte de ellos se ya de antemano lo penosos que son, aunque tuvieran una gran necesidad no me pedirían nada así que eso lo deje listo, me lavo lo dientes, me termino de arreglar voy impecable, este uniforme es muy elegante, es un pantalón negro, con una camisa blanca, chaqueta negra con unas líneas blancas alrededor de las orillas y una corbata negra la verdad se siente muy incómodo pero debo ir impecable (me desarreglo un poco la corbata siento que me ahogo) mi cabello nunca ha sido manejable pero voy con un peinado rebelde muy diferente al habitual desaliñado quiero ser un chico normal pero a la vez lucir impecable me he puesto crema, perfume y coloco una bufanda en mi cuello, tomo mis cosas y me marcho en mi auto, siento la brisa en mi rostro me miro los ojos en el espejo retrovisor y me digo a mi mismo, este es tu camino hacia tu éxito ¡dattebayo!.

He llegado, estaciono mi auto y bajo mis cosas, camino hacia la entrada que diferente es este colegio a mi anterior, sin contar que no estudie un año pero mis maestros me ayudaron y saque mi certificado escolar con calificaciones altas así que no me preocupaba había estudiado en casa pero había estudiado, comienzo a leer donde queda ubicada mi aula mi salón es el 1-13 como me matricule ya de ultimo quede en el último grupo, voy caminando y para mi sorpresa me topo con un chico que jamás pensé encontrar acá,

-¿Lee, eres tú? – le digo al chico con corte de hongo

-Ja ja, mi buen amigo Naruto tiempos sin vernos- corre y me abraza, no me importa nos miren yo igual estoy eufórico es una grata sorpresa, vamos caminando y le pregunto.

-¿Tu clase es?- le pregunto levantándole una ceja con cara de picardía yo sé que está en la mía ya que él se matriculo de ultimo

-Pues mira en mi papel dice: 1-13-

Me mira con cara de incertidumbre, a lo cual yo alegre y con un grito de júbilo le respondo

-Ja ja mi cejas encrespadas el destino nos quiere juntos estamos en el mismo salón, así que vente vamos a conquistar nuestro nuevo futuro ¡dattebayo!

Mientras vamos caminando y platicábamos con Lee en la clase que estaríamos y los horarios no nos percatamos y chocamos con dos personas, cuando levantamos nuestros rostros con Lee para disculparnos nos fijamos que una chica cae sentada en el piso mientras grita cerrando los ojos, una mano me sacude y me empuja hacia atrás, Lee reacciona y se pone de frente para que el chico no se me acerque más cuando reacciono me abalanzo contra el chico y quedo de frente a él mirándonos fijamente, sus ojos son de un rojo muy intenso y desafiantes.

-Que no te fijas idiota donde caminas has lastimado a mi novia, ten más cuidado imbécil si no quieres que el que quede en el suelo llorando como una nena seas tú.

-Que te crees idiota que no te fijas que fue un accidente y quien eres el rey de Konoha para que lo trates a uno como a una rata, no te confundas eres nada más otro riquillo más del montón aquí, para ser rey se necesita un corona y tú por lo que veo no la tienes plebeyo- mi mirada se dirige hacia la chica que tire al suelo accidentalmente la cual Lee ayudo a ponerse de pie sin que el chico agresivo y yo nos diéramos cuenta, cuando nuestros rostros se encuentran siento que el mundo se me viene encima, frente a mis ojos esta ella y está temblando se le nota pálida del susto y la admiración.

-Vaya Sakura mira que sorpresa encontrarnos aquí, lo que más me admira es que este chico dice que es tu novio, me alegra verte que estas bien y estudiando muy duro para ser la esposa de un patán, no importa no me interesa no estoy acá para tocar temas tan incomodos, pensé que estudiabas en el real colegio de Konoha que lastima que no es así pero bien no los molesto más te dejo con tu mascota de pelea- sentía que el cuerpo me temblaba quería decirle zorra barata o insultos parecidos pero no podía estaba en el colegio que me abriría buenas referencias y no lo arruinaría por un ladrón de novias y una infiel zorra.

-Imbécil a mí no me das la espalda- le dijo el chico enfurecido por lo que Naruto le había dicho.

-¡Sasuke tranquilo por favor!- le grito la chica cabello rosa

-Porque tendría que hacerlo, te ha hecho caer, tu eres mi novia y a mi novia la respetan.

-No, no yo estoy bien además fue un accidente, no te preocupes estoy bien, vámonos- lo tomo de la mano y se alejó no sin antes tirarle una mirada a Naruto impresionada aun, Sakura estaba nerviosa no podía creer que Naruto estaba frente a ella, muy pero muy guapo y hablaba de una manera que jamás pensó escucharle, educado, con autoridad sin perder los estribos, no era el chiquillo que cuando se enojaba se ponía rojo como un zorro, recordó que le decían el zorro de las nueve colas porque cuando se enojaba tiraba buenos golpes y solo gritaba, esta vez era diferente ese chico estaba realmente apuesto, educado y parecía un ángel caído del cielo, ella no entendía que hacia el allí, aun lo consideraba su novio de repuesto pero era un hecho que acababa de terminar su relación, ella se admiró que Naruto solo se había medio asombrado al verla no para como el actuaba cuando estaba celoso, no entendía pero le dolía a ella él le gustaba físicamente pero en cuanto a carácter eran muy diferentes con Sasuke, ella estaba decepcionada arrepentida de haber dejado a Naruto en un breve instante el amor que tenía a Sasuke se vio sacudido ante la presencia de Naruto, en la había puesto a temblar, ella no entendía hasta hace poco solo pensaba en Naruto como el pobre chico campesino que aun la esperaba como un tonto enamorado ciego de amor creyendo en sus mentiras además la misma Kushina se lo había confirmado el día que hablaron que Naruto se la vivía pensando en ella, será que le había mentido, no Kushina era temperamental hubiera sabido lo que ella le estaba haciendo a Naruto jamás se lo hubiera perdonado ni siquiera pudieran haber hablado sin que esta le dijera sus verdades por jugar con su hijo, de repente se sintió molesta porque le pasaba a ella estas cosas justo hoy que se sentía la chica con más suerte por estar junto a Uchiha Sasuke un campeón y guapo joven que era el delirio de cualquier chica, le molestaba pensar que Naruto le sacaba ventaja a su chico perfecto, pensaba cómo es posible que ella que se jactaba de tener al chico soltero más codiciado de Konoha se viera minimizada ante ese guapo y elegante chico rubio de hermosos ojo azules como el cielo, era su ex era algo que ella le hizo sentirse feliz cualquier chica la envidiaría, pero si le pidieran fotos y pruebas como lo comprobaría, Naruto en ese entonces no tenía la pinta que hoy le acompaña era todo desarreglado era solo un campesino no le creerían que era él era la misma persona eso la molestaba porque justo hoy que ya no eran novios él se había puesto tan guapo, eso la puso de mal humor, Sasuke la miro detenidamente notaba que se ruborizaba de repente y la interrumpió de sus olas de pensamiento.

-Sakura, ¿de dónde conoces al pelos de elote?

-Sasuke-kun le conozco de mi ciudad éramos compañeros de colegio

-Pero él se mostró algo antipático de saber que eras mi novia ¿Por qué?

-Es mi ex novio Sasuke por eso te ataco – ella disfruto el momento de presumirle a Naruto ella quería ponerlo celoso, ya que ella siempre lo estaba por culpa de esa tal Karin una pelirroja odiosa ex novia de Sasuke que siempre lo hacía sonrojar cuando se lo encontraba esa tipa la ponía de mal genio y Sasuke no le podía un alto parecía disfrutar sus coqueteos, también que por culpa de él se enojó con su amiga Ino porque ella también gustaba de Sasuke ya que él le coqueteaba, estaba muy molesta de recordarse de esa Karin muchas amigas de el colegio anterior de le decían que no entendían por qué Sasuke la había escogido a ella como su novia, si su ex era una chica totalmente diferente, con una posición social y status económico inmenso ella cada vez que escuchaba el apellido Uzumaki sentía como se le revolvía el estómago esa Karin con su apellido renombrado era como un cuchillo afilado al ego de Sakura que en comparación a ella era una rata de cloaca queriendo parecer un hámster no lo podía negar en comparación a ellos dos a Karin y a Sasuke su familia era demasiado pobre sintió una aceleración porque recordó que para eso tenía a Naruto si Sasuke la dejaba a ella lo tenía como repuesto así no quedaría sola, era una opción que ya no estaba allí, Naruto la descubrió y de la peor manera, lo que más le desagradaba era que Naruto estaba diferente, ella hacía sentirse atraída eso no pasaba antes y eso la disgustaba mucho.

-Bueno debo admitirlo conmigo te sacaste la lotería, Sakura que gustos más corrientes tenían antes de conocerme, espero que sepas comportarte a la altura, no quiero verte hablando con él o con ese amigo cabeza de coco, lo que es mío es mío y todos a mi alrededor deben respetarme especialmente tu que sabes que tengo a muchas chicas que dieran lo que fuera por estar a mi lado, piénsalo tú tienes que cuidarme soy demasiado valioso porque te quiero es que estamos juntos porque somos demasiado diferentes pero te he dado una oportunidad no la desperdicies yo no doy segundas, recuérdalo, vamos faltan 15 minutos para comenzar las clases es el salón 1-13 recuérdalo.

Continuara…

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo mañana subo el siguiente y el sábado el otro ok gracias por leerme, los amo besitos.


	9. Capítulo 9 Separados por un apellido

No puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder, jamás pensé que me encontraría a Sakura con su nuevo novio, estoy que tiemblo y siento que el corazón se me sale de su sitio hasta quiero vomitar , no es porque aun sienta algún afecto hacia ella es por el mal rato que acabo de tener, me contuve de pegarle una tunda de las que solo yo sabía dar pero no me puedo dejar vencer por la ira, no puedo comportarme como una bestia, tengo una novia hermosa que cuando sentí perder los estribos su rostro se vino a mi mente y me calmo la rabia, sentía que no podría controlar la situación pero me comporte a la altura, no le daría el gusto a esa zorra de verme pelear por ella, debo calmarme así que le pido a Lee que me acompañe a dejar nuestras pertenencias y correr a la cafetería por una botella de agua, entramos al salón hay pocos compañeros a los cuales no les presto ninguna atención no me siento bien así que voy corriendo a la enfermería por unas pastillas y por el agua, suena el timbre es hora de entrar, así que entramos y tomamos asiento, entra el maestro es de aspecto muy serio.

-Buenos días queridos alumnos, mi nombre es Yamato seré su coordinador de aula, espero que este año demuestren una actitud positiva, disciplina y sobre todo una gran disposición a respetar las normas educativas y de convivencia, tenemos 6 nuevos alumnos en el curso, como saben ustedes vienen de ser el grupo 9-8 de educación básica, ya se conocen pero es el turno de los 6 nuevos compañeros de presentarse aunque me reportan que aún no se han presentado 2 de ellos los primos Hyuga así que esperemos a que lleguen ya que están en la dirección, por lo que sabemos uno de ellos dos, es un genio y tiene un gran talento por lo tanto el director y algunos maestros están teniendo una charla para pedirle se una a una de nuestras grandiosas selecciones espero que acepte porque sería un honor tener a dos campeones en nuestro curso 1-13, ya uno está en la selección de esgrima solo falta que el otro chico acepte, bueno sin más que informarles por el momento tomen asiento esperaremos a los jóvenes para la presentación.

Ya me siento mejor, las pastillas me ayudaron con los malestares casi no he prestado atención a lo que dijo el maestro solo sé que tendré a dos Hyuga como compañeros vaya alegría uno de esos apellidos rivales aparte este chico Uchiha que ya se perfila como uno de mis enemigos tanto en la escuela como en los negocios, tres de las familias más importantes compartiremos clases y aun ellos no me conocen pero ya siento el olor a competencia.

Termina la primera clase y suena el timbre, cuando todo queda en silencio tocan la puerta del salón, entra el director Asuma Sarutobi y se presenta a nosotros con una actitud seria y muy imponente, nos explica a todos que ya están abiertas las pruebas para los diferentes club y selecciones deportivas que nos presentemos a solicitar la información si estamos interesados sin más se despide y le dice a los dos alumnos que esperan fuera que entren para incorporarse a la clase, yo expectativo por ver cómo eran los Hyuga que tanto me habían afamado me quede fijamente esperando a que entraran, a los Uchiha ya les conocí los rasgos, a los Uzumaki igual, solo faltaban los hermosos Hyuga que parecían muñecos de porcelana así me los habían descrito la mayoría de mi familia y hasta mi madre, cuando miro entra un chico de gran altura para el promedio normal, para mi sorpresa el me recuerda mucho a mi Hinata me siento nervioso esos rasgos son como los de mi hermosa princesa, su cabellera es larga y tiene unos rasgos muy varoniles pero con un toque de delicadeza que me imagino tienen los príncipes vaya cosa ese tipo si es apuesto, luego después de él se asoma una chica cuando la miro fijamente siento que me congelo en ese instante frente a todos esta mi dulce Hinata mi bella niña esta frente a mí, cuando vuelvo de mi estado petrificado escucho las voces y murmuraciones todos se los comen con la mirada pues hablan de lo hermosos que son, uno dice será mi futura novia a lo que yo le tiro una mirada demencial no se me olvidara tu cara digo en mi mente, luego toman asiento ella aun no me ha visto.

-Bueno ya estamos el curso completo por favor los 6 alumnos nuevos pónganse de pie y en orden de pupitre se presentan.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga tengo 16 años espero tener muchas amigas y amigos- suenan besos y piropos siento que quiero matarlos

-Buenos días, Mi nombre es Hyuga Neji tengo 17 años espero obtener el primer lugar- se escuchan murmullos, las chicas suspiran, miro como el vuelve a ver a Hinata y ella solo asienta con la cabeza.

-Buenos días, yo soy Uchiha Sasuke tengo 16 años y soy el mejor- las chicas le tiran besos y los chicos en total silencio, Sakura le dice si eres el mejor.

-Buenos días a todos me llamo Haruno Sakura tengo 17 años, mi meta es ser la mejor médico del país y casarme con el más guapo de los Uchiha- las chicas la miran disgustadas se nota que Sakura está desquiciada mira que decir tal presentación sin vergüenza alguna es sin dudas una exageración.

-Buenos días, Mi nombre es Rock Lee tengo 17 años, espero seamos unos muy alegres compañeros y la juventud nos lleve camino al éxito. (Carcajadas y risas suenan por la alegre presentación de Lee) llega mi turno sé que mi presentación dejara a muchos asombrados en especial a mi novia.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 16 años quiero ser Hokage y ser el mejor empresario de todo el mundo, mucho gusto- cuando me presento miro al asiento de Hinata, ella esta con las manos en la boca esta sonrojada y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, creo que aún no puede creer que estoy frente a ella, intenta disimular viendo a otro lado para que no note está llorando igual escondiéndose de Neji, en cambio la mirada del chico Hyuga se clava como aguja en mi con odio y desprecio, Sasuke igual me mira con asombro pero al mismo tiempo con rabia, los demás me miran y se escuchan sollozos, pero él es rubio a donde está el cabello rojo, es muy guapo, woow un Uzumaki, Sakura esta impresionada no puede disimular porque ella sabe que yo tenía otro apellido, el profesor me mira y por un momento siento como todos en silencio me miran, así que aprovecho.

-(sonrió de lado) Profesor podríamos continuar con la clase, creo que ya he terminado.

-Oh si, si disculpa es que me pareció interesante saber tu apellido y que no posees el rasgo notorio de los Uzumaki.

-Lo que pasa profesor es que me parezco a mi padre, de mi madre Uzumaki Kushina solo saque el rostro y su carácter- al mencionar el nombre de mi madre Sakura se queda asombrada tanto que hasta Sasuke le propino un coscorrón para que dejara de verme, Hinata estaba anonada, para lo que entro en razón Hinata es apellido Hyuga, el maestro se dirige a mí.

-Ya veo eres hijo de la hermosa Uzumaki Kushina ella fue una excelente dama del club rotario de la ciudad de Konoha una dama de tan excelente corazón, cuando la mires me la saludas por favor, bueno ya dejando de lado las presentaciones les entregare unas hojas con las actividades de la semana, tareas, actividades extracurriculares y una hoja que la llenaran y la entregan al final del día, Neji una pregunta ¿aceptaste pertenecer al equipo de Karate?

-Si sensei, acepte.

-Yo soy uno de los maestros encargados de esa área te pido que al toque de cambio de clases me acompañes necesito explicarte unas cosas ya que tengo un compromiso urgente y no podré hacerlo después.

-Está bien maestro, Hinata, escuchaste si me tardo no te preocupes Tenten es mi amiga ella te llevara a comprar si tienes hambre no te despegues de ella ok.

-Ok Neji-nissan.

.Muy bien continuemos por favor, saquen su libro de historia.

El profesor conoce a mama un punto menos a mi favor, Hinata mi novia estará custodiada por el maniquí Neji, pero debo aprovechar que se reunirá con el sensei Yamato la raptare, quiero hablar con ella, escribiré una nota citándola en algún lugar, pero que tonto si no conozco el colegio mejor me la llevare a escondidas pero necesito hablar con ella y si se puede darle un besos me muero esta tan hermosa, suena el timbre es mi momento oportuno.

-Lee ayúdame, necesito hablar con la chica Hyuga.

-Oh no Naruto que estás pensando, recién has descubierto que Sakura te ha sido infiel y ya quieres olvidarla utilizando a otra joven.

-No seas iluso, baka ella es mi novia, lo de Sakura me entere hace más de 6 meses así que no me interesa ella en lo absoluto con Hinata tenemos ya varios meses de novios pero nadie lo sabe, no habíamos podido hablar ni vernos desde hace dos meses cúbreme si alguien se nos pega, la voy a llevar a algún lugar para platicar a gusto.

-Está bien Naruto-kun, ten cuidado ese chico Neji se mira algo delicado con su prima por lo que me dije cuando todos la enamoraron.

-Si yo también lo note pero eso es lo de menos quiero verla, cuídame allá voy.

Salgo corriendo cuando la miro salir, va junto a una linda chica con dos moños de lado, le hago señas a Lee el me entiende y actuar tropezar con la chica yo aprovecho y me llevo corriendo a Hinata tomada de la mano veo un salón y nos metemos, cierro con llave.

-Mi amor, mi Hina-chan- la beso en todo el rostro esta tan hermosa.

-Naruto-kun mi amor, estas en este colegio.

-Sí, sí y ¿porque no me había dicho?

-Hasta hoy en la mañana mi padre me entrego el uniforme no sabía nada, dice que es para que el chico con el que estaba saliendo no quiera estudiar en el mismo colegio, él está seguro que tengo novio, así que dice que no dejara que nadie se me acerque, amor pero tu estas acá así que estoy más que contenta no pude disimular lo alegre que estoy, lo terrible es que hoy tenemos otro problema en contra, tu apellido.

-Si ya sé que nuestras familias junto a la de los Uchiha son eternos rivales, pero eso no me importa no sé cómo le haremos pero tú y yo no nos separaremos, dime quien es Neji.

-Naruto-kun mi padre no me puede negar salir en las tardes, así que yo te llamo más tarde para quedar en algún lugar y así platicamos no levantemos sospechas si, Tenten es amiga de Neji y no dudes que le dirá que me desaparecí le diré una excusa de chicas si, te amo- cuando me dijo eso acepte y le di un dulce beso que me hizo estremecer, mis piernas estaban temblando me emocionaba el pensamiento que era mía, solo mía pero ese beso no podía durar todo el día lastimosamente así que nos separamos, la deje ir ella tenía razón pero mi corazón estaba rebosando de alegría ella estaría en el mismo salón que yo eso era genial.

Paso desapercibido nuestro encuentro para los demás así que me sentía tranquilo, camine un poco y vi una banca debajo de un árbol está alejado de los salones, no tenía hambre así que me senté a pensar en lo que me estaba pasando pero para mí sorpresa alguien se me acerco.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del colegio, Sakura y Sasuke discutían acaloradamente

-Si por lo que veo eres de armas tomar, así que ex novia de ese pelos de elote Uzumaki, dime él te envió para que te diga algún secreto familiar o que quieres dime, enamorarme y luego regresar con él y burlarte de mí, porque te lo advierto no soy de ese tipo de hombres que se tira a llorar como niñita por un amor, acá quien saldrá lastimado no seré yo, que te pasa quieres decirme por qué no me habías dicho que tu si tu sabias de los Uzumaki, menos mal que me estabas celando con Karin, mira que guardadito te lo tenías pero escondías a tu ex, hoy me dices que lo es porque sabias que me enteraría tarde o temprano.

-Cállate Sasuke, mira que si dices estupideces que no entiendes que ni yo sabía que él era un Uzumaki créemelo que no lo sabía, porque me torturas tratándome así, si sabes que te amo, te adoro eres mi vida, no me trates así que no lo merezco.

-No te creo Sakura, bien me dijo mi hermano que no confié en las mujeres, por eso Itachi es feliz sin novias que lo atormenten, espero que me estés diciendo la verdad porque me las pagaras caro si quieres jugar conmigo vente que no quiero levantar sospechas de tus actos de zorra barata- el corazón de Sakura estaba destruido, el la estaba tratando tan mal, solo porque Naruto era el ex, estaba arrepentida de haberle sido infiel a Naruto pero en el fondo ella amaba a Sasuke y no quería dejarlo aunque la tratara tan mal ella lo amaba y no dejaría que un mal entendido arruinara lo que tanto le había costado, así que le siguió con el corazón lastimado.

-Está bien Sasuke solo deja de insultarme, te amo pero no soportare que me trates como la suela de tu zapato, yo no tengo ya nada que ver con Naruto, no sé porque no quieres creerme ni confiar en mí, yo que culpa que él estudie acá, recuerda tú me trajiste a este colegio recuérdalo fuiste tú quien decidió estudiáramos acá, así que te pido respeto, jamás te haría algo así, te amo tanto que no entenderías jamás, aun así te pido ámame como me lo merezco no como a tu enemiga porque no lo soy, vamos no quiero discutir más por favor.

Mientras tanto Tenten estaba con Hinata en unas bancas de la cafetería tomando un refrigerio.

-Hinata, que te ha parecido hasta en estos momentos el colegio.

-Bien Tenten-chan es muy grande sobre todo que se mira que haremos buenos amigos.

-Si Hinata, ¿dime te gusta alguien del colegio?

-No, no Tenten-chan no quiero novio porque Neji-nissan se enojaría él es muy posesivo y le diría a mi papa y se molestaría mucho.

-Oh no sabía Hinata que fueran tan estrictos ni que decir si noto que alguien te gusta no seré yo la que se atreva a causarte problemas, gracias por decirme porque así si Neji me pregunta le diré siempre que no se nada.

-Gracias Tenten-chan te lo agradezco.

Así quedo claro para la amiga de Neji que era obvio que él le había pedido cuidar de Hinata porque no quería que ningún chico se le acercara, pero ella no se prestaría a ese juego ella ayudaría a toda aquella persona indefensa o necesitada que fuera posible y Hinata era así muy frágil ello lo podía notar hablaba de Neji como si fuera un sensei o su padre así que ella estaba decidida a no hacer sufrir a Hinata ella era tan dulce que a ella le daban ganas de protegerla y así lo haría quería ser su amiga porque su corazón así lo ordenaba.

Mientras tanto Naruto está frente a frente con Neji el llego a la banca donde el chico descansaba, se paró de frente con cara de pocos amigos y por lo que se veía no estaba allí precisamente para estrecharle la mano, Naruto se puso de píe de frente a él, que sería lo que este chico tenía que decirle eso y muchas cosas más pasaban por la mente de Naruto.

Continuara….

Bueno espero que les gustara el capítulo 9, gracias por leer mi historia, está escrita con mucho amor, nos vemos luego besitos 3


	10. Capítulo 10 Sellando el destino

Frente a mi estaba el, con el rostro lleno de soberbia y altanería, su mirada era como el de alguien viendo a algo que le causa asco, me sentí tan molesto de verlo frente a mí pero le pague con la misma moneda, ignore su presencia apoye mi cabeza sobre el respaldo de la banca y cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme haciendo parecer que no me importaba el estuviera frente a mí.

-Debí esperarme ese tipo de actitud de alguien tan corriente como tú, que estés acá solo en una banca lejos de alguna compañía demuestra que eres un ser insignificante y antisocial, no me extraña así son los Uzumaki asquerosa peste, te diré algo porque ya sé quién eres, prepárate a quitarte de mi camino soy el futuro líder de la familia Hyuga, luego de casarme con mi prometida Hinata seré quien lleve la batuta en la familia así que prepárate Uzumaki Naruto actual presidente de esa familia nefasta porque estas frente a quien te hará desaparecer del mundo de los negocios tú y tu familia serán mostrados como realmente son unos miserables aprovechados, ustedes y los Uchiha serán nuestros perros falderos, nos pedirán limosnas y no sé si se me dé la gana ayudarte me causas tanta repulsión que el solo hablarte me causan nauseas pero como futuro líder debo hacerlo dignamente el punto es: prepárate no mostrare misericordia ante ti ni ante ese Uchiha Sasuke tu tanto como el estarán tras mi sombra, quedas advertido.

El dio la vuelta y camino como quien dejaba atrás a un perro pisoteado, cuando escuche la sarta de estupideces que dijo me dio mucha risa, pero cuando dijo que el seria quien se casaría con mi novia y la llamo su prometida, me exalte, mi cuerpo no me respondía, se estaba metiendo con lo que más amaba, me levante de golpe, le tome del hombro y le aseste un golpe certero en el rostro, lo tire al suelo justo estaba a punto de darlo otro golpe cuando alguien me levanto y me tiro de lado.

-¿vaya, vaya, se están divirtiendo sin mi pedazos de soquetes? Pegas como una niña Uzumaki Naruto y tu Hyuga Neji eres peor porque una nenita te saco un buen poco de tu sangre real, mírate estas sangrando, ja ja par de ridículos, cuando quieran pelear con un hombre de verdad los espero ya saben los Uchiha somos demasiado fuertes les puedo dar clases de como soportar el dolor de los golpes de un verdadero hombre no como las cachetadas de ustedes par de nenitas, que increíble que ustedes serán mi competencia en los negocios que patéticos, creo que mejor les hare llegar un juego de té para que se diviertan como ustedes saben hacerlo como mujercitas.

Me levanto no puedo permitir que este imbécil me hable así, le pego un golpe en el estómago y este va con más fuerzas que el que le di a Neji porque este tipo me las debe el doble por lo de Sakura y por meterse donde no lo llaman.

-¿Quién te crees que eres escoria para llamarme nenita?, retráctate de lo que dijiste estúpido, porque si no lo haces te bajare todos los dientes- le digo en tono molesto

Neji se levanta y se abalanza hacia los dos, en ese momento los golpes son a diestra y siniestra no se sabe quién le pega a quien y no nos interesa lo que importa es golpear al otro, los tres nos odiamos a muerte, patadas, puños cerrados y empujones son el combo de golpes que se pueden visualizar en la escena, no nos percatamos pero llegan muchos estudiantes, tres de nuestros compañeros nos separan, nos llevan inmediatamente a el baño de caballeros, un chico de aspecto delgado se para frente a nosotros.

-Tsss, ¡que problemático! Apenas comenzando las clases y los riquillos que se creen dueños del mundo hacen su aparición de la peor manera como bestias salvajes, soy Nara Shikamaru, miembro del comité estudiantil, como encargado del comité es mi deber decirles que han roto bastantes reglas del código estudiantil, una de ellas es el respeto a la integridad física, se han molido a golpes el hecho es que sus rostros reflejan demasiados cortes como para ocultarlo del director, pasen a la enfermería, me comunicare con el coordinador de clases veremos cuál es su decisión, no les doy demasiadas esperanzas creo que serán expulsados.

Luego de que Shikamaru nos dio un extenso discurso que tomo parte del tiempo de la siguiente clase, llego el coordinador, a cada uno nos explicó que la única manera era un castigo severo, el cual consistiría en que cada uno perteneciera a un club o equipo de alguna de las selecciones de el colegio la fecha limite era el día de mañana, nos dijo que si el director nos llegara a ver así tendríamos que decir que jugando rugbi nos habíamos lastimado, que tratáramos de comportarnos como los mejores amigos frente a él que si no lo hacíamos seriamos expulsados, nos entregaría de igual manera el día siguiente la lista de cosas que formarían parte del castigo, ya limpios del rostro nos dice que regresemos al salón ya que todos están en clase así nadie nos vera en las fachas que nos encontramos, caminamos hacia el salón en silencio ya que el maestro nos acompaña, llegamos y toda la clase se queda asombrada, salta Sakura de su asiento a revisar a Sasuke este le hace un gesto de que no pasa nada, en cambio Hinata me mira y se le llenan de lágrimas los ojos intenta disimular ya que Neji la vuelve a ver, tomamos asiento y la clase sigue su rumbo normal, ya son las 3:00 pm suena el timbre de salida, Neji sale corriendo llevándose a Hinata con el de la mano, ese acto me molesta pero no puedo hacer nada porque ya tenemos serios problemas además quiero verla más tarde y no debo levantar ninguna sospecha, Sakura se va junto a Sasuke para sus dormitorios ellos están como alumnos internos del colegio, Lee me espera y partimos juntos, el también esta interno en el colegio pero como cualquier adolescente estudiante del colegio tiene permiso de llegar hasta las 8:00 pm así que puede salir perfectamente, me acompaña a la salida, en lo que lo pongo al tanto de lo que paso le explico que mi linda novia es nada más y nada menos que Hinata le digo lo que pasa con las familias Uzumaki, Hyuga y Uchiha las costumbres, las rivalidades, le comento que Neji es el prometido de Hinata pero no porque ella este de acuerdo si no porque el padre la ha obligado, ha sido un día particular pero me siento feliz Hinata es mi compañera de clases eso me aligera la carga, nos despedimos Lee y yo así que me voy corriendo a casa a cambiarme.

Ya en casa me he duchado con agua caliente para que me quitara los restos de sangre que tenía he botado el uniforme tengo 4 más así que no es problema, me estoy arreglando cuando mi teléfono suena.

-Hola Naruto al teléfono diga.

-Naruto-kun soy yo amor, Hinata.

-Mi amada ojitos de luna, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Nos veremos hoy?

-Si espérame en donde nos citamos siempre ya casi llego te esperare no hay problema, le dije a Neji-nissan que saldré para que sepa que no estaré y no me moleste así que vete ya, te estaré esperando, pero ¿estás bien De los golpes de esos dos malvados?

-Si mi princesa, pegan como niñas no te preocupes, nos vemos me voy inmediatamente te quiero besar, te amo hasta luego.

Salgo corriendo no quiero comer para eso mejor lo hago junto a Hinata, la nana no se dio cuenta que llegue estaba descansando y ella se lo merece así que no la molestare, llego tan rápido que no me fije que maneje como loco, no importa la quiero ver, allí está mi princesa viendo al lago, que hermosa se mira no hare ruido, saco mi celular y le tomo una foto, ella es realmente hermosa, es mía solo mía, ese Neji no me la quitara, me le acerco y la abrazo por detrás.

-Hola hermosa ¿espera a alguien?

-Si a mí guapo novio de ojos azules.

Dio la vuelta y me vio fijamente a los ojos, la tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra la hago que lentamente se tope a mí, la beso tiernamente a los labios, siento sus dulces labios es algo que no puedo describir, me hace estremecer tanto su calor que no soporto más, mi mente vuela alto tenerla tan cerca de mi hace que mi cuerpo reaccione como no debería y no quiero que ella lo note así que me separo.

-Dime Hina-chan que es lo que me quieres decir, te escucho que sea rápido porque tengo unas inmensas ganas de besarte hasta que te quedes sin aliento, ¿te parece?

-Neji es de él que te quiero hablar, tratare de ser lo más directa posible y me apresurare yo también quiero los besos de mi amor, dos meses sin estar a tu lado han sido eternos no sé cómo he soportado, hoy que te tengo cerca siento que mi cuerpo te necesita para vivir, siguiendo con el tema que me preocupa sabes Neji-nissan es el chico al cual mi padre me ha ofrecido como su prometida, cuando termine mis estudios de secundaria quiere que nos casemos antes de que cumpla la mayoría de edad ya que el prácticamente perdería toda potestad sobre mi mientras sea menor él puede obligarme ya que es mi padre, no quiere que perdamos tiempo y quiere que luego de la boda lo más pronto posible tengamos hijos, así que Naruto tu y yo no tenemos mucho tiempo, quiero saber ¿qué haremos? Necesito que me seas honesto, ya que tú eres de la familia Uzumaki automáticamente me coloca como tu enemiga, ¿estarías dispuesto a dejarlo todo por mí? ¿Hasta dónde lucharías por mí? ¿Qué haremos?- en ese momento Hinata comenzó a llorar no sabía cómo reaccionar verla tan frágil me partió el corazón, la abrase muy fuerte al mismo tiempo la traje conmigo al auto.

-Hinata hoy tu y yo sellaremos nuestros destinos, esta noche tu y yo seremos uno solo, nadie nos separara te lo juro.

Así que maneje lejos y llegue a una cabaña era de mi propiedad, la compre desde internet me parecía hermosa tenia arboles de flor de cerezo, yo lo tenía listo para irme un día con Hinata para estar solos pero creo que era el día perfecto no dejaría que me la quitaran, llegamos y los dos bajamos.

-Hinata.

Me paro frente a ella estoy nervioso pero no tengo otra opción.

-¿Te imaginas a que te he traído verdad?

-No Naruto-kun pero si acá sellaremos nuestro amor y eso hará que nadie nos separe está bien acepto.

Entramos Hinata tiene un rostro de admiración, la cabaña le gusta tanto que me abraza

-Es muy hermosa Naruto-kun

-Ven Hinata, hoy serás mía, desde hoy hasta por siempre

La llevo al cuarto, estamos los dos parados allí frente a una gran ventana, me volteo y la miro fijamente a los ojos hermosos que tienen un brillo diferente al que habitualmente estoy acostumbrado, puedo ver como esta de sonrojada, la abrazo y la beso apasionadamente luego caemos en nuestro lugar donde haremos realidad el momento más hermoso de nuestras vidas, ella es realmente hermosa, ella tiembla al igual que yo no tengo experiencia pero esto no lo requiere, ella es mía y yo soy de ella, somos uno solo, ya nuestro amor traspaso la barrera de la timidez, la amo, amo a Hinata como a mi propia vida hoy entres mis brazos ha conocido el amor en su esplendor, con esta marca del amor hemos sellado nuestro destino.

Luego de todo lo hermoso que hemos vivido en estos momentos, nos sentamos los dos en la sala abrazados, aun no puedo creer que lo acabamos de hacer pero estamos felices.

-Hinata todos los días vendremos acá a amarnos sin que nadie se entrometa, ¿te parece?

-Sí, si Naruto-kun, soy realmente feliz, te amo.

-Desde hoy te cuidare como a mi vida, no dudes si tienes miedo de que algo pase llámame que llegare por ti y luchare como sea, solo debemos ser fuertes.

Así pasamos toda la tarde hasta que se dieron las 7:00 pm es hora de irnos, yo aún no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, la amo tanto, es hora de partir los dos tenemos un dulce secreto y mientras manejo y la miro de reojo ella se sonroja, es tan hermosa cuando hace eso, no lo puedo creer que feliz soy no puedo dejar de pensar en ella mi corazón late tan fuerte que siento que se me sale del pecho, pero seremos felices eso lo sé, no será fácil después de este paso que hemos dado se nos vienen momentos difíciles pero por ella soy capaz de todo.

La dejo donde pueda tomar un taxi, quedamos que nos encontraríamos en el mismo sitio de siempre a las 4.00 pm no importa si solo sería una hora o dos pero trataríamos de disfrutar cada minuto juntos en la cabaña, tenía el cuerpo adolorido de la golpiza que nos dimos con ese par de odiosos pero cuando estaba con Hinata no sentí nada, solo sus tiernos besos y caricias.

Llego a casa no tengo hambre pero sé que mi nana me obligara a comer, así que entro con todo a la cocina y no la veo allí, solo está Fuu por lo que miro se está encargándose de la comida.

-Fuu me podrías decir ¿dónde se encuentra la nana?

-Buenas noches señorito, la Señora Chiyo esta recostada no se ha sentido muy bien creo que esta resfriada.

-Llama al teléfono de la doctora Shizune, dile que es urgente que venga a revisar a la nana.

-Entendido señorito solo termino de hacer la cena y hago la llamada.

-Gracias cuando la termine de revisar me avisas quiero saber que tiene, la nana no se enferma sin un buen motivo.

-Si señorito yo le aviso.

-Con tu permiso iré a ducharme.

Voy al cuarto de nana, entro le toco la frente y tiene la temperatura alta.

-Nana ¿cómo te sientes? No te ves nada bien.

-Estoy un poco resfriada nada más, vete a cambiar y cenas hijito por favor.

-Está bien nana pero desde ya te aviso viene la médico Shizune a revisarte.

La beso en la frente y me retiro, voy me doy una ducha noto algunas marcas que me dejo Hinata ¡Woow ella es realmente apasionada! aparte tengo los golpes con colores morados y violetas que me dejaron esos dos, suena mi teléfono.

-Hola habla Naruto.

-Hola soy yo. (La voz femenina al teléfono no hace más que causarme molestia estomacal)

Qué diablos hace llamándome a mí quien le dio mi número de teléfono a ella, lo peor que es del celular, no sé qué es lo que quiere pero no estoy de humor para sus tonterías.

Continuara….

Gracias por leer mi nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado, comentándoles que ya se vienen más momentos duros pero serán recompensados, no sé si podre subir un capitulo este domingo pero intentare ok, besitos los quiero nos leemos pronto.


	11. Capítulo 11 El equipo 7

Capítulo 11. El equipo 7.

Ella está al teléfono aún no se el porqué de su llamada, si quiero verla porque desde la fiesta no hemos vuelto a hablar, pero no es para otro motivo si no el que yo quiero dejarle en claro que nosotros somos familia nada mas pero hasta allí yo no la quiero como esposa pero bueno será mejor saber que quiere.

-Hola Naruto-kun ¿Qué tal está mi futuro esposo?

-Yo no seré tu esposo creo que te equivocaste de persona.

-No, no me he equivocado, tus eres Uzumaki Naruto, el joven más apuesto de la familia, el cual desde que conocí decidí seria mi esposo, pues bien te llamo porque nuestro compromiso debe ser fijado dentro de dos meses así que te llamo para que guardes espacio en tu agenda.

-Estás loca deja de llamarme y acosarme que no me parece gracioso, ¿Quién te dio mi numero?

-Ya ves, un billete por aquí, números telefónicos por allá.

-No me interesa, solo deja de molestarme Karin.

-Que malagradecido después que te di ese gran regalo el día de tu fiesta, bueno no importa solo llamaba para decirte que te tengo vigilado, ya me entere que sostienes algún tipo de relación con esa tal Hyuga Hinata, que si no quieres tener problemas serios con la familia te aconsejo te alejes de ella, no será del agrado de muchos el que tu estés saliendo con una familiar de nuestros rivales, para que sepas lo buena que soy tu única salida es casarte conmigo, así que ya lo sabes me avisas que fecha será el anuncio de nuestro compromiso o todos sabrán que estas saliendo con la tipa esa.

-Me parece de muy mal gusto tu chiste, no se de quien me hablas y te aviso me sigues acosando te pondré una demanda, si me casare con alguien será con otra Uzumaki pero contigo ni loco.

-Me encantan tus palabras de amor, pero serás mío Uzumaki Naruto y tu serás quien me pedirá matrimonio eso está demás decirlo siempre consigo lo que quiero si no pregúntale a Uchiha Sasuke quien es la que lo hace sufrir (sonrisas con carcajadas), besitos que descanses mi futuro esposo.

Escucharla con ese tono tan lleno de propiedad solo hizo que la sangre se me helara porque menciono a Sasuke ese tipo que me cae tan mal, aparte la muy atrevida me tiene vigilado eso me tiene tenso pero está bien que haga lo que quiera yo no dejare de ver a Hinata, voy a cenar, a esperar a la médico Shizune para que revise a la nana y luego me iré a dormir estoy demasiado cansado, adolorido y aparte emocionado pues este día Hinata se entregó a mí y así sellamos juntos nuestro destino, la amo quiero soñar con ella y pensar que estamos juntos nuevamente, así la noche pasa rápido y ya es mañana nuevamente así estaremos juntos.

Tocan el timbre, es la doctora que pasa inmediatamente a revisar a la nana, luego pasamos a la sala a hablar sobre cuál será el posible malestar que tiene la nana.

-Hola Shizune cuanto tiempo, mi abuelita te manda saludes.

-Naruto-kun gracias cuanto tiempo sin verte eras tan pequeño la última vez que te vi con Tsunade-sama que me parece mentiras lo grande que estas, muy bien iré al grano tu querida Chiyo está muy mal le veo puntos rojos demasiado pequeños en toda la piel , la temperatura está muy alta, aparte que note que estaba demasiado decaída quiero que mañana la lleven a la clínica le hare unos exámenes de rutina quiero que le des estos medicamentos, si no noto alguna mejoría le mandare a hacer otros exámenes exhaustivos no quiero que por descuido si tiene alguna enfermedad grave evolucione por no tener cuidados médicos, acá esta la receta toma.

-Gracias Shizune-san ojala no sea algo grave, la llevara Fuu cualquier cosa que tenga toma las medidas necesarias y luego mándame una constancia médica y me encargare de todo, gracias.

-De nada Naruto-kun, yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance no te preocupes, portarte bien nos vemos luego adiós.

Así me sentí un poco más seguro si tuviera algo grave se la hubiera llevado inmediatamente al hospital pero no fue así me siento aliviado, le doy órdenes a Fuu que mañana se encargue de nana que Sasory no puede perder clases, le doy una tarjeta no quiero tenga problemas económicos para sus chequeos, le digo que nos veremos tipo 9 de la noche así que me voy a dormir.

Mientras Naruto duerme tranquilamente en una mansión en las afueras de Konoha un joven y una chica se encuentran en un patio lleno de flores, rosas rojas que despiden un aroma muy agradable mientras caminan platican del futuro de ellos dos.

-Bien, bien me alegra Karin que me tengas buenas noticias, no quiero que se te escape ningún detalle, ya sabes que debes hacer todo lo según planeado no quiero que nada nos salga más, ya es tiempo de recuperar lo que por derecho nos pertenece también a nosotros nos conviene, ya que esa estúpida regla de dejarle todo al sucesor del primogénito me parece sumamente ridículo detesto eso, pero tu casándote con ese imbécil cabello decolorado podremos recuperar todo y hacerlo de lado pero si el plan A que teníamos pensado no funciona será más fácil de lo pensado, es un punto a nuestro favor que este mequetrefe enamorado de esa chica heredera de los Hyuga porque si es así el no dudara en renunciar a todo y dejarnos el camino libre para estar con su amada, ¡ay Naruto! Cuando te conocí te percibí más listo de lo que realmente estoy viendo que eres.

-Mira Nagato, yo me casare con Naruto ese es el plan desde el inicio y me quedare con la mitad así que deja de hacerte ilusiones, te dije que me quiero casar con él, es un chico demasiado guapo y muy interesante, además la tal Hyuga no se quedara con lo mío, soy capaz de matarle escuchaste, nadie se mete con lo que yo quiero.

-Está bien, yo pensé que habías madurado pero sigues siendo la misma niña tonta de siempre bueno tienes 17 años que más puedo esperar de ti nada debo de entender que es normal en ti el conformismo, bueno entonces así quedamos, tengo una cita con la mafia Akatsuki ellos me harán el favor de acabar con unos tipos que me están estorbando, se están metiendo donde no deben.

-Haz lo que quieras me parece tan aburrida tu manera de actuar pero te entiendo si esa Hyuga me la quiere jugar tú la harás desaparecer te parece.

Así quedaron claros en los planes que tenían para el chico rubio nada bueno le esperaba, mientras tanto la hermosa chica de ojos perlados estaba sin poder conciliar el sueño, no paraba de pensar en cómo Naruto la había hecho tan feliz esta tarde, recordaba cómo se sintió al lado de su amor, el roce de sus labios y la fuerza de sus brazos él era todo lo que ella quería y necesitaba, estaba emocionada porque al día siguiente tenia de nuevo una cita para estar con su rubio nuevamente.

Son las 7:00 am Naruto llega tarde al colegio acaba de sonar el timbre, no podía creer que se había dormido, pero no le importó salió corriendo y llego exactamente al mismo tiempo que su maestro, entro y ya estaban todos sentados.

-Buenos días, acá tengo la lista de alumnos, ya tengo los grupos fue una selección aleatoria a excepción del primer grupo así que por favor tomen nota para saber con qué compañeros les tocara son 7 equipos con los que trabajaran este año y el siguiente hasta terminar sus estudios de secundaria los cuales quedan de la siguiente manera:

-Equipo 1: Sabaku Gaara, Sabaku kankuro y Sabaku Temari ( se escuchan sollozos de admiración al escuchar los nombres de los integrantes) se preguntaran el ¿porque los tres hermanos quedaron justos verdad? les explico este grupo quedo así, porque cada coordinador debe entregar el plan de trabajo de la clase a la cual coordina al el director junto con la lista de los equipos y como quedan distribuidos los alumnos en ellos y el decidió poner juntos a los tres hermanos por petición del yondaime Kazekage Sabaku Mugen y como sabrán que por ser hijos del líder de un país el colegio no se puede negar a tal petición y el director amablemente acepto con alegría y placer colaborar y dar apoyo a un líder tan prestigioso con el cual tenemos buenas relaciones así como con su país bueno continuemos:

-Equipo 2 : Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee y Ama Tenten – Neji al escuchar que no quedo en el mismo grupo de Hinata pego un leve golpe en la mesa de su escritorio, al contrario de Naruto se sintió feliz porque si se tendrían que reunir ese equipo, Lee le informaría de todo, estaba muy contento, Hinata se sintió alegre porque eso implicaba que no tendría que trabajar junto a su primo.

-Equipo 3 : Satoshi Sai, Hozuki Suigetsu y Yuki Haku – Haku era una criatura hermosa todos quedaron embelesados con su belleza pero al verle con uniforme de chico muchos se sintieron perturbados como podían estar tan atraídos a alguien que es un chico este al contrario a cada uno que lo miraba les sonreía tímidamente y Naruto no fue la excepción él se quedó atontado y se sonrojo al ver que el chico no le aparto la mirada y el pelirrubio al ver eso mejor aparto la mirada un poco avergonzado.

-Equipo 4 : Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuga Hinata- Al escuchar los nombres, Naruto miro a Kiba con una mirada fulminante, como olvidar esa cara, era el mismo chico que un día antes había dicho que Hinata sería su novia, no puedo esconder su enojo y rabia ante él.

-Ja ja ja que bien mi futura novia está en mi grupo ¡yeah!- Naruto no podía mas, estaba a punto de estallar y decirle algo cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

-Cállate imbécil que ella será mi prometida- le dijo Neji en un tono disgustado y despectivo hacia Kiba.

-Creo que no sabes quién soy, ante mí no hay nena que se me resista- Kiba le tiro una mirada coqueta a Hinata mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le tiraba un beso al aire, Hinata se sonrojo al sentirse acosada antes los juegos de coqueteo de Kiba, en cambio Naruto no puedo dejar de ver la escena entre estos dos y de pensar que ese tipo estúpido hacia sonrojar a Hinata así, tenía celos que le quemaban el pecho, pero se contuvo en su mente sabia la verdad ella es su novia, ella le pertenecía, ayer sello su amor junto con ella, hoy nuevamente seria de él y él ni nadie se atrevería a entrometerse en ese momento mágico de ellos dos, ningún idiota podría romper ese tierno lazo que los une.

-Ya silencio, acá no están para romances ni peleas de amor por sus compañeras, esta es una institución seria es para estudiar acá no permitimos romances si siguen así recibirán su merecido castigo, jumm así que continuemos:

-Equipo 5: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji y Yamanaka Ino- Naruto sintió una punzada fría en el estómago el chico que se llama Shikamaru era el líder del comité estudiantes, había olvidado que estarían en el mismo salón.

-Equipo 6 : Sarutobi Konohamaru, Tomo Udon y Noriko Moegi- voces y murmullos al escuchar el nombre de Konohamaru, él era reconocido por todos los alumnos, el en el colegio era la competencia de Sasuke en belleza y esgrima, todo eso antes de aparecer el guapo Naruto quien perfila será un dolor de cabeza para el Uchiha, Konohamaru es descendiente del sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen y sobrino del coordinador Sarutobi Asuma, por sus raíces era respetado y admirado demostraba mucho talento en tantas áreas pero era demasiado arrogante y soberbio le molestaba que lo compararan con su abuelo y muchas veces ha sido visto siendo mal educado con su tío, el sintió como todos lo miraban pendientes de cada gesto de el hasta Hinata lo estaba observando y el noto que solo una persona no lo había observado como los demás y ese era Naruto, sin dudas este estaba tan sumergido en su misión de verse con Hinata que no se percataba de lo que en su alrededor sucedía , pero como nadie sabía eso Konohamaru lo tomo de mal genio y sintió que ese chico merecía un castigo de su parte, decidió que luego en el receso este chico Naruto recibiría una clase de respetó a sus superiores en posición, así era como Konohamaru se sentía hacia los demás y Naruto era su punto en la mira por no comportarse con respeto hacia él, no era el primero que lo hacía pero a esos les había dejado en claro que nunca más lo harían y ese era el destino que les espera a Naruto de parte de él.

-Equipo 7 : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura- cuando él dijo quienes formarían el equipo 7 a Naruto le dio ganas de vomitar, Sakura estaba en shock tanto que saco una botella de agua y tomo para que se le bajara el estado en que el anuncio la había dejado, Sasuke frunció de lado su boca y se movió de su asiento y puso sus manos en la boca y miro a Naruto, este tenía el rostro rojo eso no lo podía ocultar están enfurecido, le tocaría trabajar con ese par de tortolitos a los cuales aborrecía, Hinata lo miro asustada jamás había visto a Naruto en ese estado el temblaba pero no intento decir nada, todos notaron la tensión del momento, Konohamaru estaba sorprendido de ver las reacciones, Sasuke estaba en posición que hacía ver su inconformidad se le notaba la tensión esta levemente sonrojado y Naruto parecía tomate eso le pareció demasiado sospechoso, el coordinador también vio la escena un tanto confuso no entendía porque los tres habían reaccionado así pero algo pasaba con ellos, aparte de la pelea que tuvieron el día de ayer no había algo que sintiera el que pusiera tan mal a los alumnos era obvio que la noticia de formar parte del equipo 7 no era como ellos lo esperaban pero no podía hacer nada eso lo había decidido desde antes de las clases y el director ya contaba con el reporte así que no podía cambiar nada sin un motivo mayor y no lo haría así que ni modo se dijo a sí mismo.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo recordándoles a Hyuga Neji y Uzumaki Naruto que deben ir inmediatamente a el área de clubes a firmar la hoja de admisión, recuerden que tenían hasta el día de hoy así que ya los están esperando, no les quito más el tiempo vayan gracias por su colaboración, acompáñalos por favor Nara Shikamaru.

-Tsss que problemático, pero no hay de otra si me niego me sacaran del grupo, si me sacan ya no tendré beneficios, sin beneficios todo será más difícil, si las cosas se ponen más difíciles tendré que esforzarme más, si me esfuerzo mas no tendré tiempo para descansar, sin descanso no podre hacer nada porque enfermare y si enfermo puedo llegar a morir si todo se complica, tss bueno no hay de otra, está bien yo voy con ellos Yamato sensei, tss chicos más problemáticos.

Así se fueron los tres a la coordinación de clubes y deportes, entraron Naruto y Neji, por supuesto ya los estaban esperando Neji entro al grupo de Karate, Naruto aun sin decidir le hecho una ojeada al folleto y decidió entrar al grupo de Teatro era lo que más tranquilo en cuanto a clubes así que firmo y los dos se marcharon de nuevo a sus salones.

Pasaron las horas de clase y se llegó el primer receso, Neji voló junto a Hinata de la mano hacia afuera del salón a Naruto le disgustaba tanto verla salir con él era como que se sentía el dueño de ella pero era algo inevitable se tuvo que contener las ganas de salir corriendo y decirle que la dejara estaba tenso no le gustaba pensar que así sería todos los días, pero que otra opción le veía nada solo seguir con el plan de amarse y obligar a la familia de Hinata llevándosela a la fuerza pero eso debería de esperar en menos dos años lo harían, salió y junto a Lee fueron a la cafetería, Naruto compro un jugo de melón , un pan con queso derretido y ajo sabia genial lo malo era el aliento pensó si miro a Hinata y la quiero besar sentirá mi mal aliento, no debo comprarme un par de mentas o si no me iré a lavar los dientes creo que me traje el cepillo y la pasta dental, en cambio Lee solo tomo un pan integral y jugo de naranja no tenía apetito porque se había dado un buen desayuno a lo contrario de Naruto que salió corriendo porque se le hizo tarde, Lee le dijo que le esperara que entrara en el club de kun-fu así que se iría a inscribir, lo deja sentado en la misma banca donde un día antes se agarró a golpes con Neji y Sasuke, pasado un par de minutos llego un chico muy apuesto con cara de arrogante y se sentó en la misma banca, Naruto solo lo miro con rostro de admiración.

-Así que eres un antisocial.

-Perdón que dices- le dijo Naruto molesto por las palabras de Konohamaru.

-Que solo los antisociales se sientan solos y se alejan de las personas, tu eres así de verdad que sí, eso hará más fácil las cosas, te explicare este es mi colegio, he estudiado en el desde que tengo uso de razón y no quiero que un aparecido como tú me mire de menos, la próxima vez cuando escuches mi nombre te compones y prestas atención y si estoy frente a ti me miras con respeto así….

-Mira niño no sé qué te pasa, pero ni te conozco y los chicos que se creen dueños del mundo me tienen sin cuidado, apártate no me interesas y ya me caes gordo quítate no quiero escucharte.

-Que estás diciendo idiota mira a quien le estás hablando mal soy el nieto del Hokage que no sabes que si él dice que te vayas del colegio inmediatamente saldrás de acá con el rabo entre las patas, no seas irrespetuoso pelo de muñeca.

-Mira que me recuerdas tanto a Sasuke, apártate suficiente tengo con ese idiota.

-Sasuke como te has atrevido a tanto, nadie me dice Sasuke sin que le vaya mal- justo en ese instante la bebida que tenía en la mano fue a dar al rostro de Naruto, este cerro los ojos porque le había entrado un poco en los ojos y sentía mucho dolor, cuando Konohamaru vio que Naruto tenía las manos ocupadas tomo la bolsa que había puesto en el suelo justo antes de cuando comenzó a hablar con Naruto y se la dejó caer encima de la cabeza, de la bolsa cayeron muchos residuos de comida, los había sacado de la cafetería, Konohamaru estaba riendo a carcajadas cuando menos sintió Naruto lo llevo arrastrado hasta dentro del colegio y busco el área del comité estudiantil, cuando abrió la puerta tiro al chico y justo frente a él estaba Shikamaru, quien salto de golpe hacia donde estaban los dos.

-Tss ¿qué ha pasado acá?- dijo Shikamaru levantando al chico del suelo mientras miraba a Naruto con rostro asustado

-Nada, yo no le he hecho nada a este mocoso, mira lo que me hizo- le dijo Naruto con el rostro enfurecido

-Ja ja ja te miras más guapo de lo que realmente eres- Konohamaru disfrutaba ver como había dejado a Naruto.

-Tss, realmente problemático Konohamaru estas en serios problemas.

-Qué crees, no m-e i-m-p-o-r-t-a, además pruébame que yo te lo hice- le dijo a Naruto desafiante Konohamaru.

-Calma chicos que no seré yo quien dirá si es cierto o no lo que ha pasado, regreso Naruto no te vayas igual para ti Konohamaru, Ino encárgate de vigilarlos.

-Está bien pero apresúrate.

Konohamaru estaba realmente nervioso otro chico en su lugar se hubiera puesto a llorar o se habría puesto a la orden de Konohamaru, nadie dudaba dos veces cuando este amenazaba con decirle a su abuelo el Hokage, todos en el colegio lo respetaban solo Sasuke no porque a él no lo podía tocar porque su abuelo ya le había advertido, además era primer año que compartían colegio antes solo se habían visto compitiendo por ganar el campeonato de esgrima el cual siempre quedaban los dos en primeros lugares a veces uno ganaba a veces el otro pero así seguían compitiendo desde que el comenzó a competir en el mundo de la esgrima eran eternos rivales, pero de este Uzumaki Naruto no sabía nada, además con la falta de atención de no mirarle tan siquiera por respeto cuando presentaron los grupos no lo podía tomar como rival en nada de lo que Konohamaru era bueno, ni le conocía, pero algo era obvio este no lo respetaría jamás se le notaba, llega Shikamaru con Sarutobi sensei.

-Konohamaru estas castigado, ya hable con mi padre ya está al tanto tres días expulsado vete el chofer te está esperando frente al portón te llevara a casa.

-Pero tío Asuma ¿Cómo? si yo no hice nada.

-¡Cállate! que hay un testigo, la señora de la cafetería, ella vio cuando sacaste la bolsa pensó la estabas ayudando, jamás me imagine que actuarias tan inmaduro, pero bien 3 días te servirán para meditar tus actos además de que mi papa quiere hablar contigo, vete a traer tus cosas inmediatamente nos veremos luego, pero antes pídele perdón por tu agresión a Uzumaki Naruto

-Disculpa pelo de muñeca.

-¡Konohamaru! ¡Ya basta!- le dijo en tono elevado y molesto Sarutobi Asuma, Konohamaru no se lo podía creer quién diablos era este chico que el tío estaba tan molesto con él por su culpa.

-Lo siento, discúlpame no fue mi intención, adiós- salió corriendo Konohamaru.

-Bueno Uzumaki Naruto gracias por no golpearlo, sé que otro chico en tu lugar lo hubiera hecho, dado el grado de status económico y social al que perteneces, pero eres todo un caballero se te agradece nuevamente siento mucho las molestias, puedes retirarte, ve con Shikamaru él te dará un nuevo uniforme de parte del colegio y utensilios de limpieza para que te bañes siento que no pudiste disfrutar del receso no te preocupes acá dejare una nota de permiso para que faltes a la siguiente hora.

-No se preocupe más, gracias por su colaboración no fue mi intención pero no me pareció adecuado agarrarme a golpes no quiero tener problemas de ese tipo más con su permiso sensei.

Naruto se dispuso a ir, Shikamaru le entrego el nuevo uniforme, las cosas de limpieza y lo condujo al cuarto de los baños del colegio, Hinata se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba solo y vio que se metió en donde ella se fijó el día de ayer estaban los baños así que no dudo en perseguirle y en un descuido de Neji esta se le escapo, cuidadosamente se metió en el cuarto y cerro con llave despacio camino tan meticulosamente para que nadie se diera cuenta que ella estaba allí se escondió en uno de los closet cuando escucho unos pasos, allí frente a las bancas estaba Naruto todo sucio se quedó asombrada de verlo así tan asqueroso pero era el no le importaba eso en lo absoluto lo amaba tanto que hasta sucio se miraba hermoso para ella, sin hacer ruido se quedó viendo hechizada lo que el joven, su rubio apuesto estaba haciendo frente a ella así que se quedó a observar fascinada el hermoso espectáculo.

Continuara…..

Gracias por leer mi historia, los quiero muchos besitos nos leemos pronto, hasta luego.


	12. Capitulo 12 Celos

Ella estaba escondida en uno de los closet de los baños del colegio, ni ella misma sabia porque lo había seguido y porque estaba allí pero lo único que sabía era que amaba al chico rubio al que estaba espiando, intentaba contener la respiración pero se agotaba de hacerlo mientras tanto el rubio comenzó a desvestirse.

-Qué asco, este Konohamaru si me tiene odio mira que hacerme esto sin yo merecerlo, bueno pero le dieron su castigo, cuando lo vuelva a ver intentare hablar con el no quiero seguir así en estos problemas porque hoy fue basura mañana no se de lo que sea capaz.

Mientras hablaba para sí mismo Hinata se llevaba las manos a la boca para no gritar, ver a su guapo novio frente a ella en esa manera solo causaba emociones que le recordaban a la hermosa cabaña donde sellaron su amor, pero esta vez era diferente ella estaba viéndolo a escondidas, fijándose en cada detalle del cuerpo de Naruto, era demasiado para poder controlarlo, entre sus inspección detallada del abdomen del pelirrubio se fijó en las marcas moradas de los golpes que recibió un día antes por parte de Sasuke y Neji eso la hacía sentir mal pero a la vez le causaba una sensación de orgullo sabía que Neji era buenísimo para los golpes y que no saliera tan lastimado era una señal de que él era muy fuerte, Naruto se quitó el pantalón, dejando a la vista su bóxer con figuras de nekos, Hinata sintió tanta ternura porque los bóxer que andaba el día de ayer eran más serios totalmente negros pegados pero estos eran diferentes holgados y muy kawaii, cuando su mente no podía volar más el termino de quitarse la ropa y estaba frente a ella quedando totalmente desnudo, Hinata sintió que las piernas le temblaban y no soportaba más su propio peso intento moverse un poco pero piso en falso en suelo y el pie se le fue de lado y la hizo perder el equilibro no pude detenerse, Naruto se estaba poniendo la toalla alrededor de la cadera justo cuando frente a él se abrió el closet y asustado vio como Hinata venia de caída de él, pego un salto y la logro agarrar en sus brazos, Hinata estaba tan sonrojada y Naruto sintió ternura a la vez placer de ver a su novia escondida allí viéndolo a él.

-Vaya, vaya cof cof, creo que voy a venir más seguido a estos baños ya que al pensar en algo con el corazón te lo trae por medio del closet, interesante que felicidad me trajo a mi hermosa novia, hermosa princesa ¿me podría decir que hace usted escondida espiando a el hombre que más la ama en este mundo?

-Etto, etto Naruto-kun perdón, te vi venir y no sé pero te seguí sin pensarlo y me dio vergüenza me vieras y me escondí acá, lo siento por espiarte desnudo ah no perdón, perdón quiero decir verte así lo siento.

-No te preocupes al contrario eso quiere decir que te importo tanto que no te importaría meterte en problemas por mí, la pregunta es ¿Cómo lograste escapar de Neji? bueno eso no importa, quieres que juguemos un rato por acá aún tenemos como 10 minutos del receso.

-Etto, si tú quieres Naruto-kun.

-Espérame un momento acá te parece me iré a duchar estoy demasiado asqueroso por lo que puedes ver luego te explico que me paso, ya vengo no te vayas.

Naruto salió corriendo hacia los baños y Hinata le siguió lentamente no podía dejar de espiarlo ella sabía que estaba mal pero lo amaba tanto que verlo bañarse era algo que la emocionaba y la hacía perder el pudor, le siguió y observo como el agua caía en el cuerpo atlético de su hermoso novio sentía tanta suerte de ser su dueña porque ella así lo pensaba ella era la dueña de Uzumaki Naruto , mirarlo pasarse el jabón por todas partes solo hacia tener el deseo de ser ese jabón y tocar a Naruto en cada una de sus partes, estaba fascinada viendo como el shampoo hacia espuma en el hermoso cabello rubio de su amado, la espuma parecía algodón recorriendo desde el cabello hasta los pies, el olor a jabón y shampoo de hombre le hacían estremecerse, Naruto era realmente muy apuesto y ella disfruto al máximo ese momento tan íntimo de el cuándo estaba a punto de terminar ella regreso al punto donde el la había dejado, el llego con el cabello húmedo pero había secado casi todo el cuerpo, Naruto se dirigió a un estante que estaba lleno de toallas tomo casi 5 y las puso sobre la banca y miro con el rostro sonrojado a Hinata y se le acerco.

-Vente sé que no es cómodo como la cama de nuestra cabaña pero creo que para jugar en este lugar debo ponerlo lo más agradable posible.

-Naruto-kun no importa yo te amo.

Cuando Hinata termino de hablar el rubio ya estaba a su lado besándola apasionadamente, en su mente recorría el pensamiento de que el lugar era emocionante jamás imagino que terminaría disfrutando tanto la travesura de Konohamaru, hasta le llego a dar las gracias porque sin el en estos momentos no estaría besando a su amada Hinata, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el cabello de la linda chica, ella sentía con que ternura él jugaba con su melena, Naruto paro en ese mismo momento y miro a los ojos a Hinata ella se ruborizo y siempre que él veía eso se ponía más desesperado por besarla, comenzó a desabrocharle la chaqueta tal delicadamente para que no caerá la coloco en la otra banca que también había colocado una toalla, luego siguió viendo a los ojos a Hinata no le quitaba la vista solo lo hacía momentáneamente para desabrocharle su camisa, así consecutivamente viéndola a los ojos la desnudo y los dos rojos del rostro comenzaron a besarse y en esa banca de los baños del colegio se amaron por 5 minutos, Naruto no podía dejar de ver el rostro de Hinata era un sueño tenerla así completamente para él y ella intentaba no verlo pero no podía evitarlo tenía unos ojos que cautivaban, ella cada vez que los miraba era como perderse en el océano cristalino, eran tan bellos que no podía ocultarlo ella esta fascinada su rubio era el chico más guapo que había visto, nadie se le comparaba eso la ponía sumamente feliz, ya cuando estaban terminando entre juegos y sonrisas tímidas Naruto ayudo a vestir a Hinata.

-Creo que esté lugar no está del todo mal, creo que vendré algo seguido a bañarme por acá dicen que hay lindas chicas espiándolo a uno pero me interesa que la que me espié tenga los ojos color perla, esa chica sí que me vuelve loco- Hinata estaba ruborizada pero amaba como su rubio se refería a ella, era tan dulce con sus bromas que aparte de la pena la hacían sentirse completa.

-Creo que deberían de castigar a las chicas mironas, que vergüenza- le dijo Hinata a Naruto con una leve sonrisa y rubor de mejillas.

-¿Tú crees eso? No, y no eso no sería justo, oh bueno si pero solo si yo seré quien castigue a mi novia si espía. (Carcajadas)

Sonó el timbre y Hinata dio un leve salto, sabía que no podía andar afuera, así que se despidió de su dulce novio.

-Naruto-Kun me voy ya es hora de entrar a clases nos vemos luego te amo.

-Sí, mi amor vete con cuidado que nadie te mire salir, te amo nos vemos luego.

Justo salió Hinata y nadie la observaba logro tomar unas pastillas que habían en un botiquín eran para dolor muscular le diría a Neji que le dolía la mano de un mal movimiento que hizo y fue por pastillas, ella sabía que Neji estaría molesto porque ella se escapó sin decirle nada, llego al salón, Neji aún no había llegado era buena señal, ella saco la botella de agua, saco un par de pastillas y las boto en el cesto así le diría había tomado dos, luego se sentó sin que nadie notara algún movimiento de ella, luego entraron los que faltaban y apareció Neji.

-Hinata-sama que le pasa porque se va sin decirme nada estaba preocupado pensé la habían secuestrado en el colegio o algo así.

-Neji-oniisan deja de preocuparte tanto estoy bien solo me dolía la mano me la lastime y fui por unas pastillas mira ya tome dos, nada me paso solo quiero que entiendas que también debes de darme mi espacio, no me gusta pasar tanto tiempo solo contigo, siento que me estas acorralando y eso se mira mal no quiero que comiencen a murmurar que parezco un animal y tú eres mi domador, quiero pasar tiempo con Tenten y tú no me dejas si sigues así mejor me quedare en el salón, yo no quiero vivir presa por ti.

-Hinata-sama no es mi intención pero recuerde que seremos prometidos y debo protegerla.

-Neji-oniisan hasta que eso no pase tu y yo solo somos familia nada más, compórtate como tal y déjame tener mi espacio no me hagas cometer una locura como la de suicidarme porque tú me estas sofocando y si viviré así toda la vida prefiero morir a vivir esa agonía.

Las palabras de Hinata fueron terribles para Neji quien se puso pálido al escucharlas, él estaba realmente enamorado de ella y eso lo hacía actuar tan sobre protector pero tenía razón Hinata necesitaba espacio él tenía que dejarla crecer como persona y dejarla tener amigas y Tenten era de confianza así que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Perdone Hinata-sama no fue mi intención está bien puede estar tranquila que la dejare estar con sus amigos que haga en el colegio.

-Gracias Neji-oniisan

Así los dos se quedaron viendo, Neji notaba algo diferente en Hinata ese carácter que había demostrado hace unos momentos no era algo normal en ella, siempre era tímida callada y reservada, que la estaba haciendo actuar así que era lo diferente se preguntaba, no podía dejar de verla.

Hinata está demasiado feliz, solo pensar en el dulce momento que acababa de tener junto a Naruto la hacía sentirse tan segura que no tuvo miedo de decirle lo que le acababa de decir a Neji, ella sentía las miradas de él y no podía disimular que lo había notado, llego el profesor y la clase comenzó, paso media hora cuando tocaron a la puerta, era el, él guapo rubio ya limpio entro al salón y le dio la nota al profesor este le dijo que entrara y tomara asiento, cuando Hinata vio a Naruto tan guapo y recién bañado no pudo ocultar lo roja que la puso tantos recuerdos, Neji la miro y noto el rubor en el rostro de ella, esto lo incomodo tanto que intento entenderlo.

-Hinata-sama ¿qué pasa? Su rostro parece como que le sucede algo.

-Neji-oniisan no pasa nada me moví y me dolió la mano.

-Oh está bien cualquier cosa que le moleste no dude en decírmelo.

Mientras tanto Sakura no podía ocultar que Naruto le parecía demasiado atractivo era su ex y no se le parecía en nada, Sasuke igual que Neji con Hinata este se percató del comportamiento extraño en Sakura.

-Dime ¿te encanta tu ex verdad? ¿Aún le amas?

-No, no que cosas dices Sasuke deja de ser tan celoso.

Mientras tanto Naruto sentía tanta felicidad venia de hacer el amor con Hinata y ese sentimiento nada lo podía mejorar, pensar que tenían tantos momentos bellos juntos lo hacía perder la cabeza, miro a Hinata y noto que discutía con Neji, se preguntó si sería que Neji noto la cara con que Hinata lo mira, si es así no dejo de sentir alegría pero a la vez se sintió nervioso la dulce Hina-chan debería ser más precavida, soltó una leve sonrisa y siguió pendiente en la clase, el profesor se dirigió a ellos:

-Acá tengo las hojas con las tareas de todo el año, los proyectos mensuales, el calendario estudiantil con las fechas de exámenes, el temario de todo el año y las actividades extracurriculares que presentaran por materia, esta semana estarán solo conmigo como adaptación a su coordinador, pero a partir de la otra semana comenzaran a recibir las clases con su respetivo maestros por materia, así que ya saben tome querido líder de comité repártalas a sus compañeros y se las entregó a Shikamaru.

Las hojas tenían detalles de que tareas eran grupales y cual no, se sintió molesto sabía que Hinata se reuniría con ese alcornoque de Kiba pero sabía que ella era de el así que dejo de sentir celos, por otra parte Lee tendría que ir a casa de los Hyuga así que eso lo puso de buen humor su amigo le pasaría un informe detallado de como mirara todo, así que no hay problema, luego recordó que tenía que trabajar junto a los tortolitos odiosos y sentía un gran disgusto así que frunció el ceño y puso su boca de lado no puedo evitar sentir que alguien lo observaba y al percatarse vio que era ella su preciosa Hina-chan está viéndole con ternura mientras sonreía de ver los gestos que el rubio hacia cuando miraba las hojas era como ver a un niño berrinchudo y era tan lindo que no podía disimular al verlo el vio alrededor y se percató que nadie lo miraba y le dijo moviendo los labios.

-Hina-chan te amo, ya no me mires, Neji lo notara (mientras fruncía la cara al referirse a él)

Hinata se dio cuenta y le acento con la cabeza mientras Neji ni se percató de nada porque él era muy serio con todo lo que tenía que ver con los estudios, Hinata lo observo y se puso a comparar si Neji era hermoso nadie lo negaba sus rasgos era más delicados que los de Naruto pero lo que le ganaba en él era su carácter cálido, Neji era demasiado serio y estricto en cambio Naruto era si disciplinado porque lo poco que tenía de verlo se comportaba en clases pero era diferente el hacía bromas en cambio Neji jamás había intentado hacerla sonreír y eso a ella la ponía triste porque no sabía cómo saldrían adelante con la relación de Naruto y ella, pero de algo estaba segura que no sería fácil.

El receso para almorzar llego, esta vez Neji le pregunto a Hinata si lo quería acompañar a almorzar y ella le dijo que sí que invitaran a Tenten y se fueron, Naruto se sintió más tranquilo al ver que Neji no la había tomado por la fuerza como últimamente acostumbraba eso era extraño en el pero no importaba lo que importaba era que se habían ido tranquilos y acompañados de la chica de los lindos moños a Naruto le parecía agradable quería de corazón Hinata encontrara en ella a una amiga, salió junto a Lee a almorzar, mientras caminaban y charlaban de lo que pasaba con Hinata, vieron como Sakura discutía con Sasuke era feo ver como ella se la pasaba tan mal eran los pensamientos de Naruto eso sin saber que la causa de los pleitos entre ellos tenían un nombre Naruto, cuando de repente vieron que Sakura salió corriendo y llorando.

-Dime ¿tu disfrutas haciendo sufrir a las mujeres verdad? Pero bueno Sakura-chan se lo merece por escoger tipos como tú, deberías de comportarte como un hombre de verdad y no hacer llorar a las mujeres.

-A ti ¿Quién te ha llamado? ¿Crees que me interesa tu opinión?

-Calma chicos, Naruto-kun vámonos no debes discutir por un tema que solo les compete a ellos dos, con permiso Sasuke-kun.

-Ese tipo la está haciendo llorar Lee sé que debo odiar a Sakura por lo que me hizo y debería sentirme vengado por lo que está pasando, pero no puedo no me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres y más si es a alguien que yo conozco.

-Yo lo se Naruto-kun pero ellos sabrán el porqué de sus problemas, déjame hablar con ella con Sakura-chan intentare ayudarla ¿te parece? Espérame en la cafetería yo llego inmediatamente termine de hablar con ella.

-Está bien, habla con ella, gracias Lee.

Naruto siguió caminando hacia la cafetería y busco donde sentarse cuando se percató que Hinata está en la banca de enfrente siguió con una sonrisa de lado verla allí era tan mágico cuando escucho su nombre.

-¡Naruto!

-¡Ah Shikamaru!

-Si quieres ve a comprar tu almuerzo y siéntate con nosotros si te parece.

-Gracias, iré por el ya vengo.

Naruto sentía que todo estaba encajando, nada podía arruinarle el día así que se fue a comprar el almuerzo y llego con los demás, entre risas y bromas se presentaron Chouji, Ino, Shino y Kiba este último le desagradaba pero tampoco lo debería odiar el no sabía que Hinata ya tenía novio así que no era su culpa que el gustara de alguien tan hermosa, así que el solo miraba a Hinata quien a lo lejos también le miraba con carita de amor y timidez, los dos se perdían entre miradas y sonrisas coquetas ellos se perdían tanto que se olvidaban que el lugar estaba lleno, ellos se amaban hasta con la mirada, luego llego Lee junto a Sakura se sentaron en la mesa y Naruto los presento a los demás, Sakura esta sonrojada por el hecho de que Naruto la incluyo y hablo como que nada había pasado era como ver a Naruto como siempre un buen amigo, él le hizo señas y ella se sentó a su lado mientras Lee le dijo iría a comprar el almuerzo, Sakura le pidió una ensalada con un filete de pollo y un té verde, Lee asentó y se marchó, mientras tanto Naruto se dio la vuelta y miro fijamente a Sakura.

-Dime ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, si Naruto-kun me siento mejor- le dijo con el corazón palpitándole a mil, un año en el que ella no había visto a Naruto y tenerle tan cerca de su rostro, lo miraba tan guapo oliendo tan delicadamente y luciendo tan espectacular al mismo tiempo que este hablaba como un joven tan educado y atento, hizo que Sakura volara en su mente, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo que sentía como su piel se le calentaba de la vergüenza de verse tan débil ante el cuándo antes la que manejaba la situación era ella jamás se había sentido así junto a Naruto y esta sensación le encantaba.

-Creo que ya es tiempo que tú y yo hablemos- le dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento.

-Si me parece- le dijo Sakura con un tono tímido y bajando un poco el rostro.

-Quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor aun ayer te odiaba pero verte llorar me hizo pensar que ya tenías tu propio castigo, no creas eso ablando mi corazón así que como entenderás quiero que te olvides de lo que paso y seamos nuevamente amigos, lo hecho, hecho esta y nada se puede cambiar además eso es cosa del pasado, yo seguí con mi vida así como tú lo hiciste con la tuya.

-Si tienes razón debemos comportarnos como personas maduras- dijo la chica de pelo rosa

-Si así es, así que intenta arregla tu situación con Sasuke y ya no sufras más.

Al otro lado en una mesa Hinata sintió que el corazón de le salía del pecho, vio como el amigo de Naruto llegaba con Sakura y la hacía sentar junto a Naruto, ella veía como Naruto se daba la vuelta para hablar con la chica, miraba con celos incontrolable como Naruto hablaba con la chica esta y se notaba como esta le respondía con coqueteo a él y con una confianza como que se conocieran de toda la vida, mientras tanto Neji se percató y dijo:

-Vaya ese cabello de paja sí que es rápido, ya está enamorando a la novia del Uchiha Sasuke, vaya, vaya hablando del rey de roma y este que se asoma, creo que se armó la grande.

En ese instante Sasuke llego al comedor buscando a Sakura y la vio donde menos pensaba verla sentada junto al chico que más odiaba Uzumaki Naruto.

Continuara…..

Muchas gracias perdón por la espera pero en estas fechas he andado topada de trabajo y se me dificulto pero acá esta uno de los dos capítulos que les debo de la semana pasada intentare subir hoy mismo el otro capítulo si no pues mañana sin falta, quiero mandarle un saludito a Ur-chan por su amable comentario eres la primera en alegrarme con tu bello comentario gracias y sí que tratare de apresurarme con los capítulos ok , saludos a Tyty mi fan escondida que lee todos mis capítulos y me apresura xD gracias sé que amas a Naruto así que me apresurare oki jejeje nos leemos luego besitos a todos.


	13. Capítulo 13 ¿La ultima cita?

Él estaba allí frente a la cafetería su mirada era tan fría a la vez su rostro hacia más notorio el estado en que se encontraba, buscaba muy molesto a Sakura, siempre que se enojaban ella corría a llorar debajo de cualquier árbol que se encontrara cerca, pero esta vez no era así, no estaba por ningún lado y jamás pensó que la encontraría allí en la cafetería, sentada al lado del chico que más odia, Uzumaki Naruto era un atrevido y él se lo diría en su cara.

-Mira que no pensé fueras tan sínica- en ese momento todos los que estaban en la mesa se quedaron viendo a Sasuke, su voz era en un tono muy molesto algo que no pasaba desapercibido.

-¿a ti que te pasa? ¿Cuál es el motivo para que ofendas así a Sakura-chan?- le dijo Naruto

-Mira pelo de muñeca, no te metas que le hablo a ella, ¿O acaso regresaron los dos que miro que están tan juntitos?, eres muy rápida Sakura mira que recién acabamos de cortar y ya volviste a los brazos de tu ex noviecito, pero bueno quédate con el yo no voy a pelear por alguien tan corriente ni que fueras Uzumaki Karin, ella sí que tiene clase tu eres una poca cosa, con su permiso los dejo par de palomitas.

Cuando Sasuke se dio la vuelta, Lee salto de su asiento y le dejo ir un golpe en la cara

-No vuelvas a decirle ese tipos de cosas a Sakura-chan en mi presencia eres un poco hombre, a las damas no se les trata así- le dijo Lee con el rostro lleno de furia el aun amaba a Sakura y escucharlo decir esas palabras fueron muy molestas para el.

Sasuke se levantó le dejo ir un golpe a Lee que le saco el aire, cuando iba a pegarle otro, Naruto le tomo de la mano.

-Cuidado señorita una mujer no le pega a los hombres ya que te pueden dejar muy lastimada, mejor cálmate ve a hablar con tu novia porque ella Sakura-chan es tu novia, por mi pierde cuidado que frente a todos te lo digo yo tengo novia y me está observando así que no voy a comportarme como una bestia frente a ella ya que la respeto, tu deberías hacer lo mismo deja de compararla con mi prima que Sakura-chan es mil veces más amable, buena persona no como Karin si la conoceré yo que es mi prima, así que compórtate de una buena vez que te miras patético- le soltó la mano en lo que le hizo un gesto a Sakura quien se levantó , tomo de la mano a Sasuke y se lo llevo.

-Tss que problemáticos son ustedes chicos pero todo se arregló así que no diré nada- dijo Shikamaru con la actitud de cansancio de lidiar con chicos agresivos.

-Oh no, yo estaba enamorada de Sasuke pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pero desde que paso la tragedia en su familia se ha comportado tan extraño que me da miedo- dijo una chica de cabello largo y rubio llamada Ino.

-Tuviste suerte de no ser la novia de el, mira como trato a Sakura no fue muy correcto, parece que en vez de amarla el la odiara- dijo el chico rellenito que estaba junto a Ino y Shikamaru llamado Chouji.

Mientras tanto a Naruto lo dejo pensativo lo que le había dicho Ino acerca de la tragedia de Sasuke.

-Dime Ino-chan ¿qué fue lo que le paso a Sasuke? ¿Qué fue esa tragedia que lo cambio tanto?- le pregunto Naruto con cara de curiosidad.

-Mira querido, como tú sabrás la familia Uchiha se caracterizan por tener un temperamento muy fuerte, todos en su mayoría poseen un atractivo que va más allá del físico, ellos tienen algo que a todos nos encanta, pues bien te contare es algo muy fuerte y triste, cuando Sasuke tenía 14 años sus padres fueron asesinados por una mafia llamada Akatsuki, lo extraño de todo es que no encontraron el cuerpo de su hermano Uchiha Itachi, desde entonces desapareció dicen que los mataron porque estaban investigando a los Uzumaki tu familia porque no sé si sabes pero la mayoría de los Uchiha son policías, detectives o agentes especiales, dicen que el padre de Sasuke estaba tras la pista de uno de los miembros de Akatsuki al parecer atraparon a uno de los sicarios que trabajaba para esa mafia, el dio nombres y este menciono que un tal Pain era el que lideraba esa mafia y todo indicaba que era un miembro de la familia Uzumaki pero hasta allí llego todo porque el sicario ese murió asesinado en la prisión donde estaba así que no se supo nada más la investigación se estancó.

Naruto abrio los ojos al verse sorprendido por todo lo que Sasuke tuvo que vivir.

-¿Dicen que Sasuke tenia a una novia perteneciente a la familia Uzumaki? ¿es cierto eso?- pregunto Naruto aprovechando para saber algo mas sobre el noviazgo de Karin y Sasuke.

-Si el tenia una novia pero todo eso de la investigacion junto al asesinato de sus padres levanto sosprechas hacia el hermano de la novia de Sasuke asi fue como se terminó el noviazgo de el con esa chica llamada Uzumaki Karin, lo vi muchas veces hablando con ella, porque estudiaban en el real colegio de Konoha, yo estudie en ese colegio hasta hace dos años luego me vine para acá en ese entonces todos sabíamos de la relación de los dos, porque ella es una chica demasiado sexy con ese rojo en su cabello es difícil que pase por alto su belleza, sabes tenían una relación muy intensa eran algo así como la realeza del colegio, el lloraba mucho siempre tras de ella pero eso a ella no le importó asi que lo termino creo que no le gusto como estaba tomando el giro las cosas entre las familias Uchiha y Uzumaki, pero bien se dice que aparte de Itachi el hermano de Sasuke tambien desapareció otro joven llamado Uchiha Shisui no se sabe que paso con él, desde entonces a Sasuke se le vio diferente en su comportamiento estaba agresivo y problematico no era normal varias veces lo mandaron a psicólogos pero no lograron sacarle ni una palabra, la verdad es muy triste porque antes Sasuke era el chico más popular, sociable sobre todo era el alma de las fiestas la verdad yo lo extraño mucho.

-Dime ¿Cómo era Uchiha Itachi? – Naruto se había quedado en shock hoy entendía porque Sasuke actuaba así de irritable aparte la noticia que su primo Nagato estaba vinculado con una mafia era algo que lo puso nervioso.

-Umm él era muy muy apuesto, te aseguro que más que Sasuke, era mayor que el por unos 6 años, Sasuke se sentía orgulloso de su hermano, Itachi se graduó con honores de la universidad a los 20 años fue lo último que se supo de sus esfuerzos, él era un genio no tanto como mi querido amigo Shikamaru él tiene las mejores notas del colegio, pero recién había entrado a trabajar para los Anbu así que no te sabré decir más de él era sumamente secreto.

-Gracias Ino-chan no me imagine que él tuviera un pasado tan terrible, bueno me disculpo iré al baño con permiso nos vemos luego.

Naruto estaba demasiado nervioso acababa de recibir noticias sumamente fuertes, pero importantes hoy sabía que se debía cuidar de su primo así que pensó contratar guardaespaldas estada decidido así no dejaría que se le acercara el detective que Karin le había montado, iba tan perdido en su pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo seguía.

-Naruto-kun, espera un momento.

-Hina-chan, ¿Qué haces siguiéndome amor?

-Etto, quería preguntarte ¿Qué pasa con Sakura-chan?

-Nada mi amor, te lo explicare más tarde que nos veamos ¿sí?

-Si porque no me gusto todo lo que sucedió hoy, no se todo me pareció tan extraño, pero está bien hablaremos más tarde mi amor, te amo adiós.

Hinata salió corriendo no quería verle a la cara estaba tan triste, ella vio todo lo que paso pero no logro escuchar nada pues la mesa de ellos estaba tan lejos, pensó que Naruto estaba peleando por esa chica Sakura, pero sabía que él no podía jugar así con ella así que lo mejor era tranquilizarse y esperar a la tarde, el timbre sonó así entraron todos, Sasuke ya estaba más tranquilo caminaba de la mano con Sakura y esta estaba más contenta de ver que las cosas estaban mejor, ya a la salida Neji se fue se despidió con un beso en la mejilla hacia Hinata se le quedo viendo a la cara y le dijo:

-Tenga cuidado Hinata-sama , si puede no tarde mucho quería decirle que hoy es una fecha muy especial en honor a eso su padre ha preparado una cena especial para el anuncio oficial de nuestro compromiso además hoy es el último día de ellos con nosotros nuestro querido Hiashi-sama y a su hermana Hanabi-sama viajaran el día de mañana hacia el país del agua donde por casi dos años tendrá que supervisar las obras de trabajo de un proyecto que estaba realizando, cuando regresen será justo en la fecha de nuestra boda según el compromiso que fijaremos hoy, recuérdelo mi querida Hinata-sama hoy es la última vez que la beso en la mejilla desde hoy en la noche usted será mi novia, así lo decidió Hiashi-sama me lo informo justo hoy por teléfono cuando almorzábamos.

Naruto se quedó helado al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Neji porque justo hoy que todo parecía encajar, porque tenían que decidir algo tan pronto, Naruto se quedó estupefacto y no solo el, la mayoría que estaban a punto de salir lo escucharon, Lee le puso la mano en el hombro, Tenten estaba boquiabierta ella estaba enamorada de Neji pero jamás se lo pudo confesar, hoy peor ella estaba escuchando que él se quedaría con Hinata, no quiso seguir escuchando y salió corriendo.

-Neji-oniisan, ¿porque han decidido eso sin consultarme? ¿ porque apresurar el compromiso si faltan aún muchos meses?, ¿porque me hacen esto?- Neji le había llamado a Hiashi comentándole lo que Hinata había dicho que se sentía sofocada por él, esto alerto a el padre de Hinata y decidió que hoy mismo dejaría el compromiso listo para que Hinata se comporte como debe de ser y no irrespetar a Neji así como lo había hecho hoy pero él no le diría nada de eso, eso acordaron con Hiashi que nadie sabría él porque del adelanto del compromiso.

-Perdón Hinata-sama pero usted y yo no decidimos nada, eso lo decide el jefe de familia yo estoy de acuerdo con él, así que la espero hasta luego.

Neji salió como quien había ganado una competencia, se le notaba caminaba despacio con el pecho y el rostro levantados, con aire de soberbia, ella ya era para él, mientras tanto Hinata caía desplomada en el piso, Naruto salió corriendo a socorrerla, los dos estaban llorando eso lo complicaba todo, el colegio entero sabría que ellos estaban saliendo juntos, sabrían que Neji era su prometido, eso era como llevar una marca o sello en la piel, se sentía muy mal, todos alrededor notaron lo que pasaba, entendían que estos dos salían a escondidas si no porque los dos llorarían abrazados por tal noticia, ellos ni se percataron de lo que hacían estaban heridos profundamente, solo tenían dos días de verse y ya los querían separar hasta en el colegio, Naruto la levanto y se la llevo inmediatamente corriendo, no quería estar allí asi que fueron al estacionamiento inmediatamente y la subió al carro, Neji estaba en el estacionamiento buscando algo en su mochila había perdido las llaves de su auto cuando de repente vio que Hinata y Naruto salían juntos y se subian a el carro de Naruto, estaba furioso, ¿porque ellos dos estaba en el mismo auto? los dos estaban llorando ¿cual era el motivo? que había pasado para que ellos estuvieran así de golpe se le vino a la mente que había dicho en el salón lo de esta noche lo de su compromiso asi que entendió todo.

-Hinata-sama así que es con este tipo con el que usted me está engañando, pero está bien eso solo durara esta tarde, me encargare que ese idiota no se le vuelva a acercar.

Naruto no dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el recorrido de camino hacia la cabaña él no podía decir nada porque tenía un gran nudo en la garganta, Hinata no paraba de llorar tenía el rostro muy rojo, el conducía a toda velocidad no veía la hora de estar en el refugio donde los dos estarían solos asi podrían hablar tranquilos, se detuvo a comprar en un restaurante con autoservicio le pidió una bebida y se la entregó a Hinata porque no paraba de llorar, le dio un sorbo el trago la hizo relajar un poco más, llegaron tan rápido.

-Baja mi amor- le dijo Naruto al abrirle la puerta y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a salir.

-Gracias amor.

Entraron inmediatamente Naruto, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo cargada hacia dentro de la cabaña, la llevo directamente hacia la terraza el la dejo allí él se dio la vuelta y miro hacia el lago que se miraba al fondo de la vista no queria verle a la cara porque estaba demasiado triste estaba sumergido en la belleza del paisaje con el pensamiento en el destino de su relacion.

-Creo que el tiempo se nos agotó, pienso que será imposible vernos en las tardes como habíamos acordado después de hoy me imagino Neji volverá a actuar posesivo hacia ti con el compromiso en pie se sentira tu dueño no te dejara ni a sol ni a sombra, debemos tomar una decisión o te escapas hoy conmigo sin que se den cuenta o seguimos como hasta ahorita esperando a la menor oportunidad para vernos y raptarte unos días antes de tu boda no sé pero eso me pone mal siento que no soportare verte con él.

-No Naruto-kun lo de escaparme hoy no es buena idea te puedes meter en problemas legales lo mejor será esperarnos hasta que falten pocos días para la boda, te imaginas lo que pasaría si nos vamos hoy, no sé yo soportare hasta donde mi cuerpo y corazón aguanten, así mismo te lo pido a ti, sé que estaremos juntos esperar unos meses no es tanto.

-Si tienes razón Hina-chan, pero no sé cómo podre soportar que ese te toque o te bese aun no me siento preparado para tanto, te pido que frenes como puedas eso porque no sé si soportare por mucho tiempo esta situación.

-Si Naruto-kun, ya tengo pensado lo que hare mi padre no me puede obligar a amarlo ya se lo que le diré espero funcione asi ganaremos espacio por un buen tiempo, etto, Naruto-kun hay algo que tenemos pendiente: lo de Sakura-chan.

-Bien Hina-chan, te explicare Sakura es mi ex-novia salíamos hace más de un año, pero ella me abandono, yo era un joven del campo con una estabilidad económica buena pero me hacía falta lo que Sasuke si poseía, un apellido de renombre y educación , era demasiado poca cosa comparado como lo es Sasuke claro en ese tiempo, Sakura se fueme quede muy triste a los pocos días recibí noticias de mis abuelos, ellos habían muerto la carta decia que me heredaban todo ya te imaginaras venía con todo y apellido incluido yo era descendiente directo de la rama principal de los Uzumaki, mi mama es una Uzumaki que se casó con un hombre que no fue aceptado por mis abuelos así que mi mama fue expulsada de la familia y así es como yo crecí lejos de todo esto, hasta que me toco decidir si quería la herencia debería comportarme como un digno heredero Uzumaki, dejar atrás mi antigua vida y eso hice, aun no sabía que Sakura me había sido infiel pero me entere gracias a Karin mi prima la ex-novia de Sasuke, que me entrego una investigación que le hizo a ella, así fue como termine con unos cachos bien grandes me dolió mucho y no te conté nada porque me costaba aceptar que durante un año pensé que ella me amaba a pesar de que me tenía abandonado pero no yo era tan solo un reemplazo si todo salía mal con su novio el riquillo, ella me tendría a mi como el tonto que la espera eso me hizo detestarla tanto hasta el día de ayer yo la odiaba pero hoy sin querer mi amigo Rock Lee y yo nos dimos cuenta de cómo Sasuke la trata me dio sentimiento verla llorar, eso me desagrada ver que las mujeres lloren más si es culpa de algún patán sin corazón, por eso decidí perdonarla ya suficiente tiene con el castigo de ese novio igual no puedo decir más ya que me entere de lo que realmente pasa con Sasuke que es un chico deprimido por la pérdida de sus padres, así mi amor eso pasa con Sakura, yo no siento nada hacia ella solo fui amable dada la situacion además le deje claro a todos que tengo novia no dije eras tú porque sabía que podría causarte problemas, lo siento.

-Naruto perdóname, no pensé jamás las cosas fueran así, hoy entiendo todo ya no pensare nada malo de Sakura-chan ella si te hubiera amado jamás te habría traicionado, yo si te amo.

Cuando el escucho esas palabras, la abrazo fuertemente quería que el tiempo no pasara la beso, sus labios estaban temblando se entre mezclaron con las lágrimas de ambos que lloraban por el amor que ellos se sentían el uno al otro, sabían que este momento no se repetiría nuevamente a menos que sucediera un milagro, ese beso se confundió con la pasión, el amor y la desesperación de sentirse acorralados, él la tomo de la mano la llevo al dormitorio, donde tiernamente el la beso nuevamente, estaban seguros que ese momento seria mágico porque la necesidad de amarse los hacia desearse tanto, temblaban, Naruto beso el cuello de Hinata tan suave que el calor de sus labios en la piel de Hinata hizo que ella exhalara un gemido, mientras el la besaba los dedos jugaban con los botones de la chaqueta, poco a poco la fue desnudando y ella hacia lo mismo con el, los besos se hacían más profundos, los dos por un largo tiempo se miraron fijamente a los ojos el rubor inundo las mejillas de ambos, era un momento en el cual sentían el fuego de su amor quemarlos de pasion candente, inmediatamente Naruto rompió el hechizo propinándole un beso que la llevo hasta el cielo, sus manos acariciaron desde el cabello de ella luego a el cuello así bajo lentamente por la espalda, Hinata se estremeció y se movió un poco hacia atrás y los dos cayeron en la cama que sería la única testigo de su amor, el la miraba tiernamente, ella sentía la mirada sexy de Naruto, ella lo amaba tanto que se hacía una y mil veces la pregunta como haría para soportar estar lejos de esos hermosos ojos, lloraba mientras Naruto la besaba ella lo abrazaba fuertemente pensando que quería pasar así con el toda la vida amándolo no despegarse nunca el uno del otro, era un gran amor el que ambos se tenían ese momento era el adecuado para demostrarlo, hacían el amor con tanta delicadeza así como que tocaban unos cristales y no querían que se quebraran así pasaron las horas amándose, hasta que llego el fin de esa velada, Naruto le pidió que se vistiera rápido porque pasarían la ultima hora cenando el ramen que tanto aman y de despedida terminando la noche irían a darse muchos besos frente a la luna, debajo del árbol de flor de cerezo que es el testigo de su promesa de amarse por siempre y así fue pasaron la ultima hora divirtiéndose en su lugar favorito, el parque con el hermosos arbol de cerezo junto la banqueta donde pasaban horas y horas sentados paso el tiempo se dieron las 7:00 pm Hinata debía marcharse esta vez se iría en taxi desde allí no quería recordar el último instante de ellos dos en esa noche no en el auto, no ella quería verle parado en el árbol que tanto amaban con su hermosa figura dandole la despedida ambos así se despidieron jurandose nuevamente amor con la conviccion de luchar contra todo.

Naruto levanto la mano la vio partir, ella se alejaba Naruto prefirió darse la vuelta, no se contuvo y comenzó a llorar, sentía que algo no estaba bien era un mal presentimiento pero no era bueno pensar en ello porque ya suficiente tenía con la tristeza del día así que partió a la casa, aun le esperaba la noticia de como salió la nana Chiyo de los exámenes.

Hinata llego a su casa, le abrió la puerta una joven muy hermosa que trabajaba en la casa, Hinata hizo reverencia pues su padre estaba en la sala esperándola.

-Muy bien Hinata me alegra que te dignaras a aparecer, ¿porque eres tan descortés y te has tomado el atrevimiento de hacernos esperar tanto?

-Perdón padre me sentí mal me siento bien gracias a que un compañero de clases me llevo al hospital solo se me había bajado la presión lo siento por no venir temprano.

-Así que fue por eso que usted se fue con ese chico Uzumaki Naruto ¿es así cierto, ah Hinata-sama?- la expresion con que lo dijo hacia ver el sarcasmo en el tono de voz.

-Si ese chico estaba en clases cuando tú me diste la noticia Neji-oniisan del compromiso y perdí el equilibrio fui a parar al suelo, él fue muy amable en ayudarme, nada más.

-Bueno que sea la última vez que ocurre eso me escuchaste Hinata, esa familia no es de nuestro agrado, ya vete a preparar que a las 9:00 pm comienza la cena.

-Otousan, quiero hablar contigo y no importa que Neji esté presente.

-Habla que es lo que quieres.

Continuara…

Muchas gracias a quienes leen los capítulos, este es el que debía de la semana pasada, aún no termina va para largo la historia es muy intensa y se vienen más momentos duros para el Naruhina pero valdrá la pena ya verán besitos se les ama.


	14. Capítulo 14 Profunda tristeza

Es de noche tres personas se encuentran en una sala grande la cual está adornada con muchos motivos tradicionales, estatuas de figuras de oro en forma de dragones unas varitas de incienso se quemaban frente a un gran retrato de una señora muy hermosa vestida con un kimono es muy parecida a Hinata, había una pequeña mesa adornada con un bonsái, las ventanas daban la vista hacia un patio con un chozubachi muy hermoso junto a un pequeño karesansui. Hinata estaba en frente a su padre y Neji con la convicción de hacer valer sus derechos quería decirles algo muy importante así comenzó:

-Tousan quiero decirte sé que el compromiso es algo de lo que no puedo escapar así que lo acepto con resignación, igual el hecho de que tendré que darle hijos a Neji-oniisan, pero les pido que hasta allí llegue mi responsabilidad , lo que quiero decir es que no quiero que Neji me toque, no quiero me bese y quiero andar libre en el colegio deseo ser una alumna normal solo tengo 16 años no quiero tener problemas con respecto a los noviazgos de lo que dice el manual estudiantil , sé que ya está la fecha decidida de nuestra boda prometo que lo respetare, le daré hijos eso lo hare aceptando mi papel fundamental en esta familia, pero besarlo y darle amor eso no yo no siento nada por él, no lo amo yo sé que jamás lo amare tengo claro cuáles son mis responsabilidades y deberes en esta familia las cumpliré al pie de la letra, pero creo que es importante darme también una razón para vivir si no puedo escoger a mi esposo pero el amarlo si o no eso creo que si me corresponde a mí no quiero que nadie sepa nuestro compromiso no quiero que hablen de mi vida privada eso incluye que Neji deje de andarlo gritando a los cuatro vientos porque lo de hoy fue algo desagradable.

Hinata estaba realmente agitada se podía sentir que hablar de sus sentimientos era muy difícil para ella, Hiashi de lo contrario estaba muy sereno al contrario Neji estaba temblando las palabras de Hinata eran hirientes al ego del joven.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo Neji en el colegio? –Hiashi le hizo una mirada desafiante a Neji, la cual fue correspondida por vergüenza de parte del chico quien agacho la mirada.

-Otousan, Neji me dijo muchas cosas fuera de lugar frente a mis compañeros, menciono que de hoy en adelante ya no me besaría en la mejilla también menciono lo de la cena de esta noche para celebrar nuestro compromiso, yo soy una dama ante todo merezco respeto no dejaremos que se burlen de las costumbres de los Hyuga dime ¿estoy mal en querer defender nuestro apellido de las habladurías sin sentido? Por esa razón me sentí mal todos los que aún estaban en el salón escucharon todo, algunos hasta se pusieron a reír por eso no quiero que Neji se comporte así se parece a el dueño de un perro al que no quiere que se le escape.

Cuando Hinata le dijo eso a su padre, este se sintió molesto jamás pensó que Neji fuera tan estúpido de comportarse así, ventilando las intimidades de los Hyuga esto no podía ser, él le estaba ayudando porque le preocupo la llamada que Neji le hizo al mediodía para informarle que Hinata estaba actuando soberbia pero el demostró ser un malagradecido por no guardarse de comentarlo todo abiertamente así que tomo una decisión.

-Neji, no puedo creer lo tonto que has actuado, que tenías que informarle a todos de lo que solo nos compete a los Hyuga, está bien Hinata acepto tus condiciones no puedes comportarte como una vulgar corriente, debes comportarte a la altura en cuanto a ti Neji deberás aprender de tus errores por la terrible osadía que cometiste no podrás tener una relación abierta con Hinata, además el compromiso es solo algo protocolario para fijar la boda, no es por amor que hacemos todo esto solo es por mantener en lo alto el apellido Hyuga, Hinata por lo que veo lo entendió perfectamente y cumplirá con lo que es su obligación está bien solo debe comportarse a la altura de una esposa darte hijos y serte fiel pero pedirle que te muestre amor es algo que tú te debes de ganar, si ella no quiere es decisión de ella así que debemos respetarla, Hinata cuento con tu deber que es muy importante para nosotros el de casarte con Neji además de darnos mucha descendencia perfecta a nuestra distinguida familia.

-Si tousan lo prometo, con tu permiso ¿si no tienes algo más que decirme? te pido permiso para retirarme iré a prepararme para la cena.

-Puedes retirarte hija, arréglate lo más linda que puedas quiero que todos admiren la belleza que heredaste de tu madre.

-Gracias tousan, con permiso Neji-oniisan.

Cuando Hinata camino volvió a ver a Neji este desvió la mirada restándole importancia, él ya tenía decidido lo que haría con ella.

-Comprendo Hiashi-sama, perdón mi atrevimiento, no volverá a pasar, le digo con respeto acepto la decisión la respetare sé que me tendré que ganar el amor de Hinata-sama, lo tengo decidido con su permiso me retiro iré a cambiarme de ropa – Neji dijo estas palabras tomando una pose de respeto hacia el líder de la familia Hyuga.

-Me parece bien tu actitud, así debe ser puedes irte.

Neji se retiró a su habitación con el corazón en la boca el cuerpo lo sentía pesado la rabia que tenía era demasiada , se sentía humillado él se decía así mismo que Hinata no le merecía porque se estaba comportando como una cualquiera al verse a escondidas con Naruto él lo sabía, juro que la falta de respeto que cometió Hinata sería poco verla llorando sangre, pagaría caro el atrevimiento de desafiarle, le suplicaría a él para estar juntos entonces su venganza seria suprema el disfrutaría como nunca ese momento porque la humillación que estaba viviendo en esos momentos se la regresaría el triple a ella.

-Hinata-sama usted no merece mi amor usted solo merece sufrir- esas fueron las palabras de Neji mientras se retiraba a su cuarto.

Mientras tanto Naruto llegaba a su casa, estaba demasiado preocupado de una buena vez se enteraría qué era lo que tenía su nana así que entro y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por la nana, Fuu le dijo todo lo que había pasado, le entrego la nota médica de Shizune:

-Querido Naruto:

Me dirijo a ti con la terrible noticia que Chiyo está muy grave, presenta una enfermedad degenerativa y tendrá que quedarse en el hospital, debes presentarte inmediatamente para explicarte mejor las cosas.

Shizune

Naruto se desplomo en el suelo su nana estaba realmente grave, no sabía cómo se lo diría a Sasory pero lo único que importaba era la nana, tenía sentimientos encontrados, entre culpa, tristeza, enojo porque a su nana que era tan buena la vida la trataba tan mal, salió corriendo hacia el hospital, llego inmediatamente, busco por todos lados a Shizune hasta que la encontró.

-Shizune-san dime, dime como se encuentra la nana- Naruto tenía realmente una cara de preocupación y llanto acumulado en los ojos.

-Hola Naruto-kun, pasa a mi consultorio ven sígueme- camino Shizune y tras ella iba Naruto, el sentía que jamás llegaban, Shizune se detiene y lo hace pasar.

-Pasa Naruto, esta es mi oficina consultorio.

-Gracias permiso Shizune-san.

-Muy bien, acá están los resultados de todos los estudios, la enfermedad que arrojan todos es de una enfermedad degenerativa, que quiero decir con esto, la enfermedad va atacándolos tejidos y los órganos del cuerpo sin oportunidad de regenerarse, ya tiene muchos órganos afectados, los daños son irreversibles, tiene células cancerígenas que se han propagando por todo el cuerpo solo tiene como mínimo un mes de vida y máximo dos no creo que soporte más, es demasiado tarde si solo hubiera tenido un control de salud hace un año se hubiera detectado y se podría haber hecho algo, lastimosamente no se puede hacer más, solo aplicarle medicamentos que ayuden a minimizar el dolor esta tan avanzada la edad que quimioterapias no ayudarían en nada sería peor a estas alturas nada la puede ayudar- las palabras de Shizune se clavaron en el corazón de Naruto como duros y afilados cuchillos, sentía que no podía respirar, su querida nada estaba enferma de muerte solo pensó cosas negativas una de ellas el culparse de andar en amores sin ponerle atención a su nana.

-Entonces Shizune-san ¿puedo pasar junto a la nana todos los días que le quedan de vida en el hospital o me la puedo llevar a casa contratando atención medica privada?- la voz de Naruto era entrecortada y lloraba amargamente.

-Si te la puedes llevar, te daré la lista de medicamentos junto a la dieta alimenticia que tendrá que tener yo iré diariamente a visitarla, así la reviso y me mantengo pendiente de ella.

Naruto no podía pensar estaba tan afectado por la noticia, sus manos temblaban solo pensar que ya no vería a su nana hacia que el pecho le doliera, no sabía que hacer estaba congelado era demasiado para él lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Shizune necesito que tengan listo todo lo que ella pueda necesitar a la mano en la casa, equipo médico, medicamentos no sé, tu encárgate Shizune-san, carga a mi cuenta todo, por favor manda dos enfermeras y un médico especialista por turno de trabajo quiero ella este atendida todo el tiempo.

-Está bien Naruto yo me encargo de enviarte a excelentes personas que cubran tu petición.

-Gracias Shizune-san- así Naruto se soltó un mar de lágrimas, no podía creer que la nana solo tenía tan poco tiempo y lo dejaría solo.

Naruto falto los siguientes 45 días al colegio, había hecho llegar la carta no quería nadie supiera lo que estaba pasando, Hinata ya había tenido su ceremonia de compromiso con Neji, nada había cambiado se comportaban igual como dos primos eso a Neji le disgustaba mientras tanto Hinata no sabía nada de Naruto lo único que Rock Lee le había dicho era que Naruto estaba pasando por un momento difícil que si él no estaba allí era porque era un asunto sumamente delicado, Hinata sentía un dolor inmenso tenia días de no ver a su amor pero que podía decirse si el por lo que rock Lee le dijo estaba sufriendo eso la ponía mal porque ella no podía acompañarlo, el colegio seguía normalmente su calendario escolar, Naruto recibía las guías del colegio cuando pasara todo el presentaría los trabajos hoy no estaba de humor en el colegio entendían su situación así que no lo presionarían.

Hinata llego a casa de Naruto a escondidas de todos averiguo la dirección llego sin que nadie se diera cuenta, allí estaba ella afuera buscando un lugar ideal para espiar así intentaría verle para poder hablar con el así ella averiguaría que es lo que estaba pasando con Naruto, rodeo la casa llego a la orilla de un lago en medio entre el lago y la casa estaban unas barreras adornadas con motivos florales hacían que se dividiera el lugar para que nadie pudiera pasar a lo lejos logro ver en el jardín de la mansión hermoso con un césped verde, caminos de piedra alrededor del césped una fuente adornada con un serafín que hacia caer un pequeño chorro de agua, la fuente tenia flores de loto y nenúfares en su interior, Naruto tenía ranas de mascota unas muy verdes que saltaban alrededor de la fuente, había una mesa de jardín sobre ella habían una bandeja con galletas y una tetera con un par de tazas se notaba era la hora del té, el jardín tenía unos árboles hermosos que bailaban junto al viento que refrescaba el lugar, el jardín estaba lleno de rosas las cuales adornaban dando un toque romántico a el sitio, Hinata esta impresionada por tanta belleza luego de estudiar todo el lugar vio a un chico vestido de unas ropas blancas que lo hacían parecer un ángel ere su amado Naruto sentado junto a una señora en un estado muy deplorable se miraba enferma pero en cambio Naruto se le veía radiante se levantaba y sentaba haciendo ademanes y bromas que hacían sonreír a la señora, Hinata se percató que ella sonreía con dificultad pero lo hacía gracias a las locuras de su rubio amado, Hinata sintió que el corazón se le encogió pego un fuerte grito que ni ella sabía cómo lo había logrado.

-¡Narutooooooo!- cuando escucharon el grito a lo lejos, Naruto paro de hacer sus bromas para ver quién era.

-¡Oh no!, es mi Hina-chan.

Naruto quedo petrificado al escuchar la voz de su querida Hinata no podía creer que ella estaba allí.

-Mira que linda señorita, hazla pasar mi amor- dijo con una dulce suave voz la señora Chiyo.

-Si mi linda nanita, ya vengo iré por ella- El apuesto rubio salió corriendo en dirección al portón que daba hacia el lago.

-Pasa Hina-chan.

Cuando la joven paso el portón Naruto la abrazo fuertemente fue como un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad comenzó a llorar, Hinata lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Hina-chan mi nana está muriendo le quedan pocos días, no digas nada sobre eso frente a ella te lo pido tu compórtate como que no sabes nada.

-Si Naruto-kun pierde cuidado yo me sabré comportar, ya sabía que algo muy malo debería de estar pasando que no habías asistido a clases.

Los dos caminaron de la mano en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la nana, cuando llegaron Naruto cambio de actitud fue como ver a alguien diferente, puso un rostro alegre disimulando el dolor

-Naruto, ¿no me presentaras a esta hermosa jovencita?

-Claro mi nana, te presento a Hyuga Hinata ella es la chica más afortunada del mundo porque es novia de un chico valiente, fuerte el más varonil del mundo el cual está enamorado de esos hermosos ojos, su tierna sonrisa y cabello azul que me encanta acariciarle.

-Mucho gusto querida Hinata-chan- dijo la dulce anciana.

-Bueno hoy toca la nana ella así como la miras con esa cara picarona es la señora más tierna, amorosa, buena, amable tan gentil, es demasiado afortunada de tenerme a mi dándole muchos besitos y abrazos ella es mi consentida su nombre es Chiyo- la dulce señora sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Naruto.

-Mucho gusto Chiyo-sama ya sé porque Naruto es tan tierno, si fue cuidado con mucho amor y cariño- la nana estaba feliz de escuchar a la dulce Hinata como se expresaba con amor de su lindo muchachito.

Así paso toda la tarde Hinata junto a ellos dos, Chiyo no podía pasar mucho tiempo afuera porque se podría enfermar mucho más así que tenía que ir a descansar, Naruto quedo a solas con Hinata.

-Naruto-kun creo que debo irme no te quiero importunar pero realmente estaba muy preocupada.

-Yo lo se Hina-chan pero entiéndeme serán pocos días yo siento miedo que nana se me vaya en cualquier momento y quiero disfrutarla al máximo, ¿me entiendes?

-Si amor, no te preocupes por mí, te amo mucho siempre cuenta conmigo, bueno ya debo partir no quiero llamar la atención de Neji, luego platicamos si, tu concéntrate en pasarla lo mejor posible con Chiyo-sama ella es un amor, hasta luego Naruto-kun.

Se despidieron en un tierno beso y un fuerte abrazo que sintió Naruto era un poco de fuerzas en momentos que se sentía tan frágil, cortó una rosa del jardín luego se la entregó a Hina-chan.

Ya pasada una hora Hinata ya se encontraba en casa luego de la visita que le había hecho a Naruto fue al baño y tomo el calendario que tenía en una repisa del baño contenía las fechas marcadas de su último periodo menstrual, estaba comenzando a preocuparse ya tenía más del mes de retraso, algo alarmante porque jamás se retrasaba su periodo siempre llegaba con puntualidad, decidió salir a la farmacia le dijo a Neji que iría a comprar unos analgésicos, mintió ella estaba preocupada compraría una prueba de embarazo, quería descartar cualquier duda del retraso lo peor sería que fuera un embarazo era lo que más la preocupaba sabía que con Naruto no se habían protegido adecuadamente para evitar un embarazo era lo último que pensaban en esos momentos lo único en su mente siempre era el amarse hasta agotarse, fue inmediatamente a comprar unos analgésicos y la prueba de embarazo le dio mucha pena porque el encargado de la farmacia se le quedo viendo con ojos de desapruebo como juzgándola, luego de tan incómoda compra ya estaba de regreso en casa de su salida a la farmacia.

-Neji ¿sabes si estos analgésicos son buenos?- se acercó al chico para mostrarle la caja.

-No lo sé Hinata-sama revise la fecha de caducidad si aún no se han vencido no hay problema tómeselas según la dosis del paquete.

-Gracias Neji-oniisan con tu permiso me retiro.

Hinata había hecho esa pregunta porque estaba nerviosa y no quería que Neji sospechara que habia comprado algo mas que analgesicos, se fue a su habitación cerro con llave inmediatamente corrió al cuarto de baño igual cerro con llave la puerta quería estar lo más segura posible que nadie la interrumpiera y las descubriera haciéndose la prueba, saco un objeto de color blanco del paquete era donde se haría la prueba de embarazo, leyó las instrucciones las siguió paso a paso estaba esperando el resultado así que cerró los ojos dio un suspiro profundo estaba aterrada el momento de ver el resultado había llegado.

Continuara…

;) Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado, quiero comentarles algo, no soy escritora profesional así que perdonen mis horrores de ortografía la he escrito para que pasen un rato agradable, decidí hacer mi fanfic porque amo a Naruto mi intención no es dedicarme a escribir libros ni nada por el estilo así que ya saben mi intención no es otra cosa que demostrar mi amor hacia los personajes favoritos de Naruto con mi fic de amor gracias a quienes me leen aun sabiendo que escribo pésimo, besitos a todos que Dios los bendiga.


	15. Capitulo 15 Luto en el corazón

Estaba allí parada sin poder moverse la prueba que se acababa de hacer daba resultado como positivo, no tenía las fuerzas para detenerse en ese momento cayó al piso de madera dando un tremendo golpe que se logro escuchar en toda la casa, ella estaba allí tirada llorando del pánico, estaba embarazada de Naruto pero aun no podía comprender la magnitud del caso, estaba feliz al mismo tiempo con terror quería proteger a ese bebe que llevaba en su vientre de cualquier persona en especial de su familia que cuando se enteraran de su embarazo no sabría cómo actuarían. Estaba aterrada que en ningún momento se dio cuenta de que tocaron a la puerta y justo en ese momento abrieron la puerta del cuarto de un golpe aun con el susto intento esconder la prueba que tenía en la mano pero estaba temblorosa cuando menos lo sintió estaba Neji frente a ella, corrió directo hacia Hinata la tomo de las manos la miro fijamente mirando hacia las manos de ella echando un vistazo a lo que Hinata sostenía,

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Que fue ese golpe en el piso? ¡Hinata-sama deme eso que tiene en la mano! ¿Qué es lo que está escondiendo?

Hinata estaba con el rostro lleno de terror, Neji la tenía acorralada por más que intentaba esconder la prueba Neji la tomo a la fuerza y le arrebato de la mano el objeto que esta sostenía.

-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Hinata-sama?- Neji quedo perplejo, frente de el tenía la prueba que lo confirmaba todo, ella estaba embarazada.

-Neji no te amo, lo siento pero no te podre cump- justo en ese instante Neji le dio una bofetada que no la dejo terminar de hablar haciéndola caer al piso estaba tan molesto que se abalanzó sobre Hinata y la sacudía fuertemente la tomo del rostro con una brutalidad que jamás se le había observado a el Hinata estaba temblando lloraba esto le parecía una pesadilla.

-¿El padre de ese bastardo es Naruto verdad?- le preguntaba con el rostro lleno de rabia, la expresión de Neji era terrible eso hacía que Hinata temblara de terror no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Si Neji él es el padre de este bebe, aunque me golpees no cambiara nada, yo me iré con el he deshonrado el apellido Hyuga así que me iré por el pecado que cometí expulsada sin derecho a nada estoy de acuerdo no merezco piedad por parte de mi padre.

-¿Tu qué crees que te dejare ir así por así? No me hagas el estúpido hoy mismo serás mía y ese hijo que tienes si quieres que viva harás todo lo que yo te ordene, ¿entendiste? Para ti no habrá más tratos de respeto, solo te tratare bien cuando este frente a Hiashi-sama pero eso será cuando el venga tú ya habrás tenido a ese bebe yo lo dejare en un lugar muy bien escondido para que me cumplas como debe de ser si quieres que el viva, arregla tu maleta que mañana mismo te llevo lejos de acá no volverás a ver a ese estúpido hasta que ya tu bebe haya nacido ¿entiendes? Cuando regresemos vendrás a casa actuaras como que no pasó nada tu no volverás a ser de ese pelos de elote me entendiste, tu desde hoy me perteneces y si quieres que viva tu mocoso no debes hacerme enojar nunca más ¿entendiste?

-No Neji tú no puedes hacerme esto ¿qué pasa contigo? no me puedes obligar a amarte y lo peor estar a tu lado.

Hinata volvió a caer de otro golpe que Neji le dejo ir en la cara, él estaba realmente furioso y no meditaba nada de lo que estaba haciendo, la tomo del cabello levantándola la tomo del rostro y se le acerco.

-Decide, vivo o muerto yo no me voy a arrepentir de nada ni Hiashi-sama dirá nada, es el honor de la familia que esta por los suelos así que ya sabes tú decide o en este mismo instante te saco a la fuerza a ese bastardo.

Hinata no tuvo más remedio que aceptar las condiciones que le estaban dando, Neji estaba realmente decidido a lastimarla le había dejado la cara hinchada su pómulo estaba inflamado del segundo golpe apenas podía ver y no quería que eso lastimara al bebe así que por su bien haría lo que Neji decía.

-Había decidido que te haría mía esta noche pero tu rostro me da asco con tanta sangre, mañana a temprana hora nos vamos a tu nuevo hogar por esta noche dormirás en mi cuarto no quiero darte la mínima oportunidad de escapar vamos apresúrate, te darás una ducha en el baño de mi cuarto te quiero ver limpia en esas fachas ni loco dejare que duermas en mi cama.

Hinata hizo todo lo que Neji le ordenaba no podía decir que no su bebito estaba en peligro y ella no permitiría le pasara nada sabía que ese bebe era el fruto de el gran amor entre ella y Naruto solo pensar en su rubio amado le daba fuerzas para seguir ella defendería a ese bebe de cualquiera aun así tenga que soportar humillaciones por parte de Neji lo haría.

Neji al siguiente día se llevó a Hinata a una casa escondida la cual ella no vio el camino que conducía hacia ella porque Neji la llevaba vendada, la dejo allí la casa estaba completamente amueblada era una casa para gente de clase baja la sala era grande no tenía teléfono alguno había una televisión en la pared no se miraba la conexión aparte había un juego de sala de tres piezas, en otro lado de la sala había un comedor para 4 personas con fruta en un cesto sobre la mesa, al fondo se podía apreciar la cocina equipada con lo necesario, habían dos cuartos con camas y closet pequeños pero para ella estaría bien, Neji salió dejando en llave a Hinata le dijo regresaría a dejarle todo lo que pudiera necesitar también le traería vitaminas para que ella y él bebe no tuvieran complicaciones, Hinata al verlo partir soltó a llorar se puso frente a la ventana pero ni un alma se miraba alrededor pudo divisar a lo lejos que habían cercos y mallas cercando la casa dejando ver como una prisión aparte se podía ver que tenían electricidad esa cárcel era su nuevo hogar, reviso todo el lugar pero no había manera de escapar no había ventanas para abrirse justo una casa como para tener atrapado a alguien, Hinata pensó ¿será que Neji ya tenía pensando lastimarla desde antes? De seguro con lo del bebe le dio luz verde a su plan, esta soltó a llorar estaba lejos de su amor el sin saber que su amada llevaba en el vientre a su pequeño bebe que era el fruto de su amor y lo dos estaban en medio de un bosque en una prisión pequeña llena de terror temiendo por su vida y la del bebe.

Sin darse cuenta pasaron más de 20 días Hinata se sentía triste no sabía que pasaba fuera de esa casa, Neji la hacía escribir cartas para su padre contándole que ella estaba bien, le llevaba las anotaciones del colegio él le ayudaba a hacer las tareas había llevado una nota medica al colegio diciendo Hinata no podría asistir a clases porque tenía una enfermedad grave y hasta no recuperarse no llegaría a estudiar pero haría las tareas y exámenes online y Neji estaría pendiente de todo para que ella no fallara, mientras tanto Naruto estaba a punto de vivir uno de los momentos más amargos de su vida.

Eran las 11:12 am cuando Naruto dispuso a llevarle un plato con trozos de fruta a su querida nana, entro a la habitación pudo observar que la nana esta con los ojos cerrados.

-Que nana más holgazana mira que seguir dormida tan tarde, te abriré un poco la ventana y moveré esas cortinas ¿te parece? Así recibes luz con un poco de aire porque necesitas mucha energía te tengo que leer la carta de mi querido tío Kakashi justo vino esta mañana, no te hagas la dormida que bien que eres la fan número 1 de mi tío, anda nana te hare cosquillas pues piensas que me quedare quieto anda es hora de disfrutar de este hermoso día.

Naruto se acercó a su nana para tocarle la frente y toco su muñeca para ver el pulso cuando no sintió nada salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación

-¡Doctor!, ¡enfermera! ¡Vengan, vengan inmediatamente! ¡Mi nana!, ¡mi nana!, ¡no respira!

Los doctores llegaron al mismo instante que escucharon los gritos de Naruto, confirmaron el gran temor de él.

-Lo siento Naruto-sama pero su querida nana falleció hace pocos minutos aún se le siente un poco de calor en el cuerpo, no podemos hacer absolutamente nada usted ya lo sabía.

Esas fueron las palabras del doctor al mismo instante la enfermera le retiraba todas las sondas junto a los catéter dejando solo a Naruto en el cuarto se marcharon a preparar el informe médico para comenzar el papeleo del funeral.

-No, no mi querida nana, me dejaste mi nanita ¡Noooooo!

Naruto abrazo a su nana no podía creerlo pero así era ella no estaba más en este mundo las lágrimas amargas de Naruto resbalaban al rostro de la dulce anciana, el no soportaba el dolor en el pecho sentía morir de tristeza la miraba incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando, sobaba la frente de ella como si fuera una nena, así paso un buen rato casi la hora hasta que llego Shizune.

-Naruto-kun tienes que ser fuerte, debes dejar que se lleven el cuerpo de Chiyo debemos prepararla tú lo sabes sus restos deben ser velados y prepararla para darle un entierro digno como se lo merece.

Las palabras de Shizune hicieron reaccionar a Naruto que no quería soltarla, tenía que dejarla partir era tiempo que su nana descansara él tenía que ser fuerte Sasory andaba cazando unas liebres porque quería hacerle un platillo especial a su abuelita, Naruto no sabía cómo le diría que Chiyo ya no estaba con vida, era amargo pensar en ello pero tenía que decírselo no sería fácil pero no había otra opción, así que se apartó del cuerpo para que los doctores hicieran lo que tenían que hacer él se retiró del cuarto iría a cambiarse para mostrar respeto ante el luto que lo embargaba.

Mientras tanto Shizune tomo la agenda telefónica y llamo a Tsunade-sama para avisarle lo que había pasado le pidió de favor le avisara a los demás miembros de la familia para que viajaran inmediatamente para acompañar a Naruto.

Naruto entro a su dormitorio busco el celular y llamo a Hinata necesitaba avisarle lo que pasaba tal vez lograba acompañarlo esta noche ese era su pensamiento pero hizo más de 20 llamadas desesperado pero en ninguna obtuvo respuesta se tiro a la cama viendo hacia el techo, estaba decepcionado que pasaba con Hinata que no contestaba jamás le había llamado pero él estaba seguro de que ella siempre andaba su celular por eso le era extraño no lograr comunicarse con ella, pero eso no importa llamo a Lee para comentarle así tal vez él lograba comentarles a sus compañeros así todos lo acompañarían tal vez Tenten llevaba a Hinata así que se levantó y fue a buscar su mejor traje negro para el velorio.

Cae la noche en Konoha en una capilla de velación la cual es la más elegante de Konoha están los restos de La nana Chiyo, en la sala hay docenas de arreglos florales coronas con notas de pésame, alrededor del ataúd velas con candelabros en formas de ángeles, al fondo un gran cuadro de Chiyo sonriendo con su sonrisa de amor que la acompañaba el retrato adorna hoy la sala junto al ataúd de color vino con marcos dorados de madera de cedro reluciente al lado de el un joven de cabello rojo hermosos ojos con pestañas largas rizadas llamado Sasory llora amargamente mirando fijamente en su interior a su abuelita con los ojos cerrados sosteniendo en su pecho un pequeño títere que Sasory le había hecho como primer regalo del día de las madres, la familia de Chiyo eran Titiriteros habían creado hermosos títeres y Chiyo bien que había heredado ese don perfectamente la compañía de ellos era pequeña pero era la mejor creando títeres lastimosamente la cerraron al morir los padres de Sasory, Chiyo no soporto la pérdida de su hijo el padre de Sasory así que se deprimió por la muerte de el dejo de hacer títeres para siempre pero ya antes ella le había enseñado a Sasory el arte de hacer títeres, quien a temprana edad le llamaron el maestro titiritero siendo apenas un niño el igual que a su nana no quisieron seguir creando tan hermosas figuras sentían tristeza porque esa empresa una vez estuvo en lo alto gracias a los padres de él y no sentía fuerzas para continuar con algo tan fuerte que solo los hacia ponerse tristes, verla así era más de lo que podía soportar sentía que de nuevo la vida le daba otro trago amargo del cual sentía no saldría bien porque esto era difícil de sobreponerse.

Al fondo en unos sofás de la sala están todos los compañeros de Naruto se encuentran presentes en el velorio a excepción de Hinata y Neji los cuales a muchos no les extraña porque saben que él no soporta a Naruto en cambio de Hinata no se sabe nada de ella desde hace más de dos semanas, la familia Namikaze se encuentra presente muy tristes llorando la muerte de su quería nanita, en cambio Naruto no se encuentra en la sala a lo cual los compañeros se preguntan el porqué de su ausencia, el rubio esta donde menos se lo imaginan en el patio de su casa llorando a su nana, hace menos de una hora se logró comunicar con Lee este le dijo que Hinata tiene dos semanas de no asistir a clases que dudaba mucho fuera al velorio así que lo que menos quería era estar llorando junto al cuerpo de su nana sin el apoyo de Hinata además aun si ella estuviera no sería capaz de verla sin abrazarla él sabía que eso no era prudente así que prefirió quedarse llorando en el patio junto a unas cuantas cervezas sabía que estaba mal pero no sabía cómo soportar tanto dolor así que tomo hasta que se dieron las 5 de la madrugada se quedó frente a la mesa del patio donde muchas veces alegro a su nana con locuras y risas estaba tan bebido que se quedó profundamente dormido, llego Minato vio que Naruto estaba dormido lo llevo a recostar , Naruto estaba demasiado ebrio que no noto la presencia de su padre quien lo dejo acostado en la cama le quito los zapatos lo arropo y lo dejo descansando allí.

Son las 12 en punto del mediodía Kushina entra de golpe en la habitación de Naruto.

-Hijo ya es demasiado tarde el servicio fúnebre es a las 3:00 pm debes arreglarte no hay tiempo que perder el almuerzo ya casi esta baja a almorzar si debes comer algo.

Se le acerco y lo beso a la frente.

-Buenos días mama, en seguida voy.

Naruto se arregló lo más pronto posible, bajo al comedor así almorzó junto a los demás sin decir una sola palabra, todos estaban tristes pero a Naruto se le miraba en el rostro el dolor, tenía unas ojeras muy grandes el rostro se le miraba demasiado agotado los ojos rojos, los labios reventados de tanto morderlos se podía ver las grietas que le dejaron sus propios dientes, todos sabían que quien más sufría era Sasory pero Naruto no le era tampoco muy lejano sentía que nada tenía sentido no ver a su nana alegrando el almuerzo hizo que Naruto sintiera repentinas ganas de vomitar así que salió corriendo al baño, Kushina pego un leve grito llorando desconsolada apoyándose en el pecho de Minato ver a su hijo tan triste era terrible, Jiraiya abrazo a Tsunade y le sobaba el hombro mientas lloraban silenciosamente, Fuu temblaba mientras limpiaba la cocina estaba nerviosa aun no aceptaba lo que estaba pasando todo era tan irreal Naruto al salir del baño salió corriendo a su habitación se encerró con llave no quería nadie entrara a consolarlo porque ese momento nadie le podía quitar del pecho ese fuego que le quemaba camino hacia la puerta que da a la terraza se perdió en sus pensamientos mirando hacia el lago se llevó las manos a la cabeza agarrándose el cabello entre los dedos.

-Nana debo ser fuerte pero no puedo perdóname.

Se lavó la cara se cambió de ropa tomo unos lentes oscuros se los coloco y partió directamente al cementerio para darle el adiós a su nana.

Están reunidos todos los seres queridos de la nana además de los amigos de Naruto en el cementerio, uno a uno quienes conocieron a Chiyo van dando las palabras de despedida a la nana

Mientras tanto Fuu abraza a Sasory que no ha dejado de llorar todo el día, cuando toca el turno final le ceden la palabra a Sasory quien despide a su abuelita tan emotivamente que las lágrimas de todos no se pueden contener, Naruto quien tiene un gran ramo de flores blancas se las presiona contra el pecho algunas espinas se le clavan en parte del pecho y el cuello pero no siente nada el dolor pasa desapercibido lo que realmente le duele es el corazón y las palabras de Sasory son tan conmovedoras que siente que el pecho se le parte llora tanto que no logra poder abrir los ojos, su madre lo abraza y le da un pañuelo Naruto como un niño apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su padre quien lo abraza a la vez le da palabras de consuelo porque es la primera vez que podían verlo tan triste era un momento realmente duro para Naruto y Sasory.

Luego de las palabras de despedida el personal que se encarga de los funerales hacen su trabajo poco a poco el ataúd baja hacia las profundidad del agujero que han cavado colocándolo allí para su eterno descanso, Naruto de una en una le tira las rosas encima del ataúd mientras canta la canción de cuna que por muchos años fue el dulce canto previo a sus noches de sueño que cantaba su dulce Chiyo no pudo evitar llorar mientras lo hacía.

Paso una hora de el entierro todos la mayoría ya habían partido del lugar solo Sasory junto a Naruto permanecían en el lugar.

-Naruto-sama ¿se recuerda cuando mi abuela hacia pastel de fresas? Que a escondidas nos comíamos las fresas y muchas veces no teníamos cuidado y le dañábamos el perfecto decorado que ella le hacía a la crema (una leve sonrisa se figuró en el rostro del pelirrojo)

-Si claro que lo recuerdo, luego mi nanita nos descubría y nos perseguía gritando que éramos unos pillos al cabo que nos cansábamos nuestro castigo era unos pequeños golpes con su rollito de recetas que siempre tenía cerca, pero todo terminaba así tú y yo sentados en la mesa comiendo grandes trozos de pastel mientras la nanita comenzaba de nuevo a preparar otro pastel, creo que eso era ya una costumbre que terminaba cocinando dos veces cada vez que preparaba un postre (mientras Naruto sonreía las lágrimas le caen sobre los labios)

-Bueno Naruto-sama es hora de irnos a casa no quiero preocupar a su familia además debo ir a dormir, mañana iré a el templo a consolar mi alma así que se imagina debo dormir temprano de lo contrario no tendré fuerzas para ir y no quiero enfermar le prometí a mi abuelita que me cuidaría y eso incluye dormir aunque sea sedado.

-Si tienes razón Sasory debemos descansar aunque sea a la fuerza vamos.

Así los dos partieron a la casa juntos en un silencio despiadado que les hacía recordar la ausencia de su nana, ninguno de los dos dijo nada de camino a casa, Naruto manejaba el automóvil sumergido en una depresión que no podía ocultar las lágrimas salían por si solas él aunque quería componerse no lo pudo hacer así llegaron a casa, Sasory se fue inmediatamente a su habitación sin siquiera ver a alguien no sentía ánimos de hablar con nadie en cambio Naruto fue a la cocina donde estaban sus abuelos junto a sus padres sentados tomando café.

-Buenas noches.

Dijo el pelirrubio con voz entrecortada.

-Buenas noches hijo, quieres te prepare algo de cenar- le dijo su madre que estaba preocupada por el estado del joven.

-No gracias mama, no te preocupes solo tomare un poco de agua porque tomare unas pastillas y me iré a dormir.

-Hijo debes de comer algo, recuerda que el almuerzo no lo retuviste porque fuiste al baño a vomitar ¿te recuerdas?- le dijo Minato en un tono serio no quería tenerle contemplaciones sentía que si no le hablaba así Naruto terminaría enfermando y eso no era una buena idea.

-Está bien, prepárame un sándwich mama con queso feta, jamón serrano con un poco de crema de ajo y si tienes jugo de naranja seria genial solo eso no quiero me duela el estómago por comer mucho- Kushina al escuchar a Naruto pedir un poco de comida le dio un pequeño respiro estaba preocupada por él no quería nada le pasase.

-Está bien mi amor vete a dar una ducha con agua caliente, yo te llevo tu emparedado al cuarto para que comas tranquilo ¿te parece?

-Si mama gracias, con el permiso de ustedes me retiro pasen buenas noches que descansen.

Todos le contestaron al unísono las gracias y quedaron más tranquilos de saber que comería un poco y tomaría pastillas para dormir eso era lo mejor en este caso, así se retiró dejando atrás un día pesado y demasiado triste para él.

Pasaron 15 días desde el entierro de la nana Chiyo, Naruto ese encontraba sentado en el jardín de su casa, sobre la mesa del comedor del jardín estaba servida una taza de té de jengibre con canela, una tetera reposaba junto a un plato que contenía galletas de avena con glaseado de vainilla y anís, él se encontraba solo porque sus abuelos junto a sus padres habían partido un día antes cada quien a su respetivo hogar, desde entonces Naruto reflexiono sobre lo que había sucedido a la vez que se sentía mejor de ánimos estaba pensando que ya era tiempo de regresar a clases, se preguntaba entre sorbos de té de jengibre ¿qué pasaba con su amada Hinata?, ¿porque ella había desaparecido así de repente sin decirle ni una sola palabra a el que era su novio? no entendía que había pasado si era cierto que ella estaba enferma ¿porque no le había llamado para decírselo personalmente?, ¿ cuál era el motivo de su silencio? la distancia de ella en su vida era fatal sentía que estaba realmente solo, la necesidad de afecto de su amada era vital para sobreponerse a la perdida de Chiyo pero sin ella eso era imposible, pero el ya había tomado una decisión regresaría a clases de paso investigaría que ha pasado con su amor de ser necesario el mismo le preguntaría a Neji por Hinata, el porqué de su ausencia y no le dejaría ir sin una respuesta convincente que no lo haga pensar mal de todo esto que le quite esta duda que lo atormenta, ¿Dónde está su amada Hinata?

Mientras tanto en una casa escondida en un pueblo desconocido, rodeada de bosques en la soledad de un terreno baldío, se encuentra una joven hermosa quien está a la espera de que su captor la visite para hacerla sentir mejor, la soledad la está matando lentamente su aspecto no es del todo bueno, ha perdido alrededor de 10 libras lo que hace que su rostro se mire demacrado la falta de aire fresco la tiene enferma sin la luz del sol su rostro luce pálido pero a pesar de todos estos cambios en su cuerpo su belleza no desaparece, a lo lejos un joven llega con dos bolsas una llena de artículos de limpieza y otra llena de alimentos.

-Buen día, Hinata-sama ¿Cómo se ha sentido?

-Buen día Neji-oniisan me siento un poco débil, pero me siento bien ¿alguna noticia de mi padre?

-Si Hinata-sama su padre está bien le ha escrito junto a su hermana Hanabi acá esta tome.

El apuesto joven le entrego dos sobres a la chica delgada a la vez coloco las dos bolsas de comprados en la mesa luego saco todo colocándolo sobre la alacena, las frutas en una cesta y saco un paquete que contenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios, vitaminas prenatales, medicinas para embarazada todo esto se lo entregó a la chica, la actitud de Neji impresiono a Hinata ella se preguntaba porque Neji quien antes era tan correcto y le demostraba respeto podía actuar así aun que él le estaba haciendo todo esto ella no podía odiarlo al contrario ella sabía que Neji era bueno pero tanta humillación de parte de su padre Hiashi-sama había hecho daño en la personalidad de Neji convirtiéndolo en un ser capaz de todo por ganarse el respeto de él y los demás miembros de la familia Hyuga.

-Gracias Neji-oniisan aprecio que a pesar de todo usted cuide de mi salud también quiero pedirle un favor si podría dejarme leña cortada ayer hizo mucho frio y casi me congelo no tenía nada para calentar la casa bueno con su permiso Neji-oniisan me retiro al cuarto iré a leer las cartas para responderles lo más antes posible así se las entrego diligentemente.

-Puede retirarse Hinata-sama recuerde que debe ser lo más creíble posible nada de intentar hablar en códigos porque si no ya sabe que el castigo será más duro, algo más que le quiero decir el día de hoy ya que es viernes me quedare el fin de semana así que quiero que sepa que hoy dormirá conmigo está claro.

Las palabras de Neji la hicieron estremecer ella no quería estar con él le daba pavor pensar que Neji la obligara a entregársele ella no estaba preparada para eso ella ama a Naruto y pensar en eso la hacía sentirse sucia ella no quería traicionar a su amado así fuera a la fuerza sintió que las piernas se le quebraban y se sentó inmediatamente en una de las sillas del comedor, sus manos fueron a dar a su falda mientras las apuñaba desesperadamente, Neji se molestó al ver la reacción de Hinata.

-Por lo que veo me lo está poniendo difícil, puedo notar que su actitud es de total rechazo pero no importa eso es lo de menos usted ya es mía Hinata sabe que le perdone su infidelidad por ese bastardo que lleva en el vientre usted me cumple así su hijo vive, ya no haga tanto drama y de una buena vez acepte que me debe cumplir como mujer por el acto cobarde de traicionarme humillándome frente a Hiashi-sama que quede claro Hinata eso no es cuestión si está de acuerdo o no, usted ya es mi mujer ¿entendió?

Hinata no tuvo mas remedio y asintió con la cabeza una dura noche le esperaba.

Continuara…

Quiero pedirle disculpas por no subir capítulos en mas de una semana pero es que estuve enferma y la navidad con sus preparativos me quito tiempo pero aca les deje el nuevo capitulo gracias por seguir leyendo besos a todos y FELIZ NAVIDAD!


	16. Capítulo 16 Muriendo por un amor

Los minutos eran eternos para Hinata no habían pasado ni 15 minutos desde que había escuchado a Neji decirle que esta noche tendría que entregársele a voluntad propia el corazón le latía fuertemente lo sentía en la boca no podía pensar en otra cosa la presencia de Neji le era tan incómoda como su triste realidad su vida ya no era de ella desde que paso lo de la prueba del embarazo le pertenecía a él pero de algo si estaba segura si no hacia lo que él decía su hijo moriría pero pensó tanto en cómo evitar entregársele a Neji que las ideas se le cruzaban como oscuras salidas no sabía que hacer pero ella detendría a como fuera lugar el tener relaciones íntimas con Neji solo pensarlo le daba nauseas al sentirse así tuvo una idea que le dio luz verde en como librarse del yugo de Neji así que camino hasta el baño lentamente ya había tomado la decisión le pidió perdón a su bebe y a Naruto si no salía viva de esta pero prefería morir antes que serle infiel a Naruto llevando en su vientre el hermoso fruto de su amor así que se fue sin decir nada a su cometido, Neji la vio entrar mientras acomodaba y reparaba unos estantes que estaban dañados no se percató de nada parecía que ella solo iba al baño como lo ha hecho antes pero el comenzó a preocuparse al darse cuenta que ya tenía más de 10 minutos de estar dentro del baño el no escuchaba ningún sonido así que fue a investigar que pasaba.

-Hinata-sama ¿se encuentra bien?, ¿necesita algo?

Neji comenzó a tocar la puerta y a llamar repetidas veces a Hinata pero no recibía respuesta entro en pánico así que tiro de golpe la puerta del baño, allí estaba Hinata tirada en el piso junto a muchas pastillas derramadas en el piso en la mano sostenía un frasco vacío de pastillas anti-vomitivas para el embarazo, Neji se acercó a su rostro con una mano abrió la boca de la chica para su sorpresa estaba llena de pastillas le toco el pulso lo tenía demasiado débil salto de un golpe mientras llevo a Hinata inmediatamente a recostar al sofá, tomo el celular llamo a un médico que se encargaba de casos prohibidos era el que ya tenía contratado por si Hinata lo necesitaba.

-Hola, si hola disculpe ¿hablo con el doctor Kabuto verdad?, ¿es usted?

-Si habla con el doctor Kabuto ¿en qué le puedo servir?

-Soy Neji el chico que le contrato para atender a la chica embarazada ¿se recuerda?

-Oh si, ya sé quién eres dime ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

-Ella se encuentra mal se acaba de tomar la mitad de un frasco de pastillas esta desmayada no sé qué hacer lo peor es que el pueblo más cercano no tiene ningún hospital pero estoy cerca de su clínica como usted me lo aconsejo necesito urgentemente me ayude.

-Eso es una mala noticia pero cálmate debes de estar tranquilo porque debes actuar inmediatamente para que no termine muriendo de una intoxicación te daré unas instrucciones de primeros auxilios hazlo inmediatamente luego de eso me llamas y me das la dirección para ir a revisarla.

Neji hizo exactamente lo que él le dijo fue muy difícil porque él estaba aterrado Hinata se estaba muriendo frente a el por su culpa, un descuido de su parte propino tal suceso, su cuerpo apenas le respondía temblaba demasiado sentía que estaba a punto de entrar en shock pero hizo todo bien logro darle los primeros auxilios así que inmediatamente llamo al doctor quien ya estaba listo para ir inmediatamente, llego rápido porque Neji había buscado una casa cerca de la del doctor así como él se lo había aconsejado no fue difícil llegar, el doctor pertenecía a una mafia que le pagaba muy bien la famosa Akatsuki pero de eso Neji no sabía nada, Kabuto se encargaba de los trabajos sucios de esa mafia que consistía en sanar a los miembros que resultaban heridos o enfermaban, eso le generaba muy buenas ganancias así que tenía su propia ambulancia un equipo muy calificado a la vanguardia con una alta tecnología así que Neji sabía que Hinata estaría bien, se escuchó afuera que un carro se estacionaba Neji inmediatamente fue a abrirle a el doctor Kabuto quien entro inmediatamente y se apresuró a hacerle el chequeo correspondiente.

-Lo siento me tendré que llevar inmediatamente a la chica a mi clínica está muy mal debo hacerle un lavado intestinal y acá no cuento con ese equipo, vámonos.

-Sí, si vámonos.

Neji se quedó helado no era un juego Hinata se quería suicidar y todo era por su culpa, llegaron rápidamente a la clínica que contaba con un mini hospital el cual era propiedad de Kabuto al cual entraron rápido tenía ayudantes que ya tenían listo todo así que inmediatamente prepararon a la chica y la llevaron a la sala de emergencias, Neji quedo en una sala cómoda que tenía el hospital , allí se quedó por más de una hora muy preocupado esperando alguna noticia luego de un rato llego el doctor para explicarle todo a Neji.

-Bien esta fuera de peligro lastimosamente sufrió una sobredosis de Dimenhidrinato todo en exceso es dañino y en este caso debido a su condición ha tenido como resultado que la paciente ha entrado en estado de coma te soy sincero no sé si quedara bien o si lograra salir de esta, él bebe por el momento está bien pero le haremos unos estudios para descartar cualquier daño colateral así que tendrás que tener paciencia no se sabe cómo seguirá pero te prometo que haremos todo lo posible para que ella mejore y cuidaremos del bebe para que todo salga bien ¿entendido?

-Si se lo pido se lo suplico sálvela yo la amo con todo mi ser no quiero le pase nada malo a ella ni al bebe.

-Bien te entiendo así lo intentaremos vete a la cafetería de la clínica pídele a la señorita que te de un café, cuando los resultados de los análisis estén listos te llamo para decirte el estado en que realmente se encuentran los dos.

-Muchas gracias yo lo espero con su permiso me retiro.

-Vete con toda confianza hasta luego.

La cafetería no era tan pequeña como se lo imagino al contrario era grande tenía muchas mesas con sus respectivas sillas, un menú decoraba la pared, un gran mostrador con una vitrina que tenía muchos postres el cual llamo la atención de Neji, una máquina de café expreso, unas fuentes de soda, al fondo se miraba la cocina con varios cocineros le pareció extraño ya que no había nadie aparte de Hinata como paciente pero eso no le importó tampoco era algo que en ese momento le importara así que pidió un café cargado porque sus nervios estaban afectados necesitaba relajarse un poco estaba realmente asustado muy preocupado porque temía que a Hinata le pasara algo no sabía que hacer tomaba un sorbo de café amargo mientras la garganta se le cerraba con cada pensamiento era un momento crítico deseaba que terminaran de una buena vez con los exámenes quería saber el estado de ambos si algo le pasaba al bebe realmente perdería a Hinata eso lo ponía a temblar, si algo le pasaba a Hinata sería su fin porque el sin ella ya no podría vivir aunque el padre lo humillara constantemente el realmente estaba enamorado de Hinata, aunque ella le fue infiel eso a él ya no le importaba solo quería que ella estuviera con él, él sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien pero era la única manera de poder estar con ella eso no tenía ni la menor duda sin ese bebe Hinata era libre de estar con Naruto cuando quisiera pero al tener él bebe él podía obligarla a lo que quisiera pero jamás imagino Hinata fuera así el tomo el acto de suicidio de Hinata como egoísmo, ¿tan poco le importaba la vida del bebe que intento matarse sabiendo que estaba embarazada?, ¿es amor lo que realmente siente hacia Naruto que no dudo ni un momento en querer morirse sabiendo que su hijo lo haría también?, se preguntaba con enojo y frustración ¿valdrá la pena amar a alguien que no piensa en un ser tan inocente? Porque Neji estaba obligando a Hinata a estar con el diciéndole que si no le hacía caso lastimaría al bebe pero eso era una mentira él no era capaz de dañar a un ser indefenso él pensaba en darlo en adopción porque tenerlo no podría siempre le recordaría el pecado de su prometida, pero aun así ella no dudo en querer morir sabiendo que tenía a su bebe en su vientre, pensar en eso solo le causo repulsión dándole entrada a analizar si de verdad valía la pena como mujer si no respetaba la vida de su propio hijo.

Pasaron dos horas Neji estaba esperando al doctor en la sala de espera la paciencia se le había agotado estaba frenético ya le había preguntado más de 50 veces a la enfermera que porque tardaba tanto el doctor por eso era obvio que la enfermera se había esfumado pero vio asomarse a un joven con cabello gris largo algo desarreglado dándole un aire de rebelde con una gabacha blanca que se le acerco.

-Bueno ya tenemos el cuadro clínico completo siento la demora pero así es esto debíamos cerciorarnos de todo el cuerpo así que se realizaron muchas pruebas pues bien los resultados nos arrojan que él bebe está perfectamente al igual que Hinata no presenta ningún daño ni muestra signos de daño cerebral severo bueno hoy solo toca esperar a que salga del coma así que debes de ser consiente que esto se nos sale de las manos no hay tiempo definido aunque salió bien en los exámenes no te puedo decir si su condición cambie a bien o a mal debes de ser fuerte y no descartar ninguna posibilidad bueno de nada sirve te quedes acá puedes irte a tu casa se le dará los cuidados necesarios si llega a pasar algo por más mínimo que sea te avisaremos.

-Gracias doctor, espero sus llamadas una pregunta ¿la podría ver por un momento?

-No es recomendable esta en cuidados intensivos.

-Bueno usted sabrá que es lo mejor le pido me avise de cualquier cosa también quería decirle cargue a mi cuenta los gastos que sean necesarios deje los datos con la enfermera, con su permiso me retiro doctor.

-Está bien no se preocupe queda en buenas manos.

Neji sabía que era peligroso lo que estaba pasando pero no sabía cómo haría si su tío regresaba antes de lo esperado, tendría que mentirle pero mejor decidió no pensar en eso ya que aún no sabía si Hinata saldría con bien del coma esperaría para saber cuál sería el resultado de todo, cuando ya estaba saliendo del hospital vio que llegaba una camioneta llena de escoltas armados quienes llevaban prisa uno de ellos cargaba a un joven de cabello naranja que estaba desmayado, su aspecto era del blanco de un papel se estaba desangrando por una herida en el pecho detrás de ellos iba una chica muy elegante como hermosa con el cabello azul corto que le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de los hombros tenia unos ojos grandes de color café como la miel ella estaba llorando tenia sangre sobre ella gritaba frenética al chico que estaba muriendo desangrado en brazos del escolta.

-¡No te mueras Yahiko! ¡Resiste amor!

Mientras que el escolta que llevaba a él joven peli naranja le dijo en tono exaltado:

-Cálmese señorita Konan el estará bien y si algo le pasa recuerde que Akatsuki no dejara esto así.

Neji jamás pensó ver una escena así volvió a ver hacia dentro de las instalaciones del lugar y vio como Kabuto salía corriendo a recibirlos llevándose las manos a la boca y luego a la cabeza estaba realmente asustado de lo que estaba viendo pero mejor decidió irse porque al ver a tanta gente armada no le gusto para nada sentía temor porque no sabía en realidad quien era este doctor que trataba casos como este así que mejor se puso en marcha ya tenía demasiadas emociones por hoy para tener que vivir otra por el terror de lo que acababa de ver así que se subió a su carro y partió.

Neji llego a la casa de los Hyuga no quiso ir a la cabaña donde tenía encerrada a Hinata porque no quería recordar el intento de suicidio de ella además tenía que ir a clases el día lunes como siempre ya que debía disimular por si cualquier cosa pasaba aún tenía que terminar unas tareas del colegio pero no tenía cabeza para nada así que tomo unas pastillas para dormir de lo contrario de lo nervioso que estaba no lo haría así que se fue a la cama preparo la alarma para despertarse temprano a terminar las tareas pendientes ya que sin Hinata para hacer las tareas de ella el trabajo se le había multiplicado necesitaba organizarse bien pero debía descansar no le convenía le vieran ojeras el ultimo pensamiento del día fue el chico malherido del hospital así en medio de horrendos pensamientos se quedó dormido .

Tres días han pasado, ya es lunes mientras tanto en un colegio de alto prestigio de Konoha muchos chicos entran al colegio para asistir a clases, unos riendo otros con cara de sueño así muchos entrando sin imaginarse que una de sus compañeras estaba viviendo días de tormento y hoy yace profundamente dormida en un estado del cual no se sabe si saldrá con bien, un chico pelirrubio entra con rostro cabizbajo tiene un mal presentimiento pero hoy sabrá que es lo que en verdad está pasando con Hinata, mira a su alrededor tanto tiempo sin asistir a clases que ver el colegio ya no le parece tan familiar camino al salón una mano le toca el hombro vuelve la mirada y una chica peli rosa lo saluda a su lado un chico de aspecto juvenil atractivo hace un gesto y asienta con la cabeza en manera de saludo.

-Naruto hola dime ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ah, ah hola Sakura-chan si estoy bien y ¿qué tal ustedes cómo están?

-Yo bien Naruto ya nos hacía falta verte y dime ¿tienes todos los apuntes? o ¿necesitas algunos? yo te los presto.

-Hola Uzumaki Naruto tienes buen aspecto como dice Sakura si necesitas algo te ayudamos recuerda que por algo somos equipo y si tu fallas todos fallamos.

Los ojos de los dos chicos se clavaron pero no con mirada de odio si no de un comienzo de la amistad que jamás pensaron tener y medio rubor les adorno las mejillas.

-¡Sasukeeeee! Perdónalo Naruto tu sabes que él no lo quiso decir así pero sonó mal.

-Está bien Sakura él tiene razón y no se preocupen voy al día Shikamaru amablemente me ha enviado puntualmente todas las clases así que vengo bien al corriente de todo.

-Me alegra entonces vamos entremos a clases.

Justo cuando caminaban hacia el salón Naruto pudo ver que a menos de 50 metros venia en dirección a ellos Hyuga Neji así que sin decir nada cambió el rumbo que llevaba casi salió corriendo en dirección a Neji el chico Hyuga noto que Naruto venia hacia el tomo aire y se preparó mentalmente no quería ponerse nervioso así que pensó en cuanto lo odiaba para no titubear en lo que le diría.

Continuara...

Perdon por tardarme tanto pero he tenido mucho trabajo pero aca esta el capitulo besitos que lo disfruten por cierto feliz año nuevo.


End file.
